Class Clown
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: Capitulo Final: Gélida Escarcha. [Elsanna] Su sueño de enseñar a los jóvenes universitarios estaba iniciando, pero tener que enseñarle a aquella niña problema dos veces por semana ya era demasiado para su corazón. ¿Podrá resolver sus propios problemas mientras intenta ayudar a aquella chica? ¿Podrá alguna de las dos ser salvada? [Teacher/Student AU]
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo Piloto; Primer día.

Podía ver aquel rostro frente a ella. Aquel rostro que tuvo frente a ella tantas veces. Podía sentir su propio cuerpo agitado ante la intrusión de su acompañante. Jadeó un par de veces. Su vista se concentraba en enfocar aquel rostro, pero sus propias palpitaciones hacían difícil la tarea. Se estremeció. Quería detenerla. Quería tomar el control. No quería sentirse débil. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No podía. Aquella chica no hacía nada más que cambiar todo lo que ella creía. No había forma. Miró sus labios con disimulo, ansiando que dieran una pizca de movilidad, una pizca de vida. Volvió a estremecerse. La pelirroja la volvía loca. A pesar de lo maravilloso que eso sonara, no lo era. Era como un ser inerte a su lado. Sin expresión. Sin movilidad.

Era obvio.

No era capaz de tenerla en verdad. Era demasiado cobarde. Solo era una imaginación suya.

Levantó el rostro de golpe, avergonzada de su mente que nuevamente le jugaba una mala pasada. Suspiró. Ya era demasiado usual todo aquello. Pensaba que era el café el culpable de esas imaginaciones, pero llevaba tomándolo de una manera diaria desde la universidad. No había ninguna razón para todo lo que le ocurría.

No.

Si lo había.

Anna Summers era la culpable.

Esa maldita Anna Summers.

Tocó sus labios en forma de reproche, mientras algunos de sus colegas entraban en aquel salón lleno de escritorios y papeles regados. Se regañó mentalmente. No solía ser así. No solía decir malas palabras.

Pero nuevamente, eso debía de ser culpa de Summers.

Todo empezó desde que inició en aquella universidad. No como estudiante, si no como tutora. Era un nuevo paso. Dejar la ciencia a rienda suelta y empezar a cultivar las mentes jóvenes. Quería ser alguien en la vida de los demás. Dejar una huella.

Pero quién diría que sería tan difícil.

Soltó un suspiro.

Estaba apartada de todos los profesores de la sede, no era muy social o comunicativa, además era la chica nueva, así que podía dejarse estar en paz. Sin que nadie la molestara.

Summers.

Una de sus primeras clases daba comienzo. Se sentía nerviosa. Las otras habían ido bien, aunque algunos de los temas de algunas asignaturas no eran de su total conocimiento, o no era tan cómodo para ella el dictarlas. Esta era la primera clase donde enseñaría lo que más sabia, lo que más le apasionaba.

La mente humana.

Tomó su bolso y avanzó hacia su destino. Tuvo suerte de tener esa asignatura, ya que el profesor que la dictaba terminó renunciando quien sabe por qué. Se sintió extrañamente bien con el suceso. Abrió la puerta del aula y entró. Una risa llegó a sus oídos, pero se limitó a ignorar su alrededor y caminar a su mesa. Apenas le dio una mirada rápida al salón que tenía al menos unos veinte alumnos. Sacó su ordenador y sus utensilios, dejándolos cuidadosamente en la mesa, aun con esas risas y burlas como sonido de ambiente.

Maldijo para sus adentros.

No quería tener que convivir con un payaso de clase, los odiaba un montón cuando estudiaba, no la dejaban escuchar y se distraía. Ahora molestaría en el avance de la clase.

Nuevamente esa risa.

Ahora la distraería también a ella.

Se levantó y se retiró su saco, dejándolo en la mesa. Tomó un marcador y empezó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra mientras la bulla empezaba a disminuir.

Se volteó y miró a los alumnos, como una gran masa de público. Aún tenía problemas con eso. Pero debía controlar sus nervios. Luego se acostumbraría con el tiempo. Carraspeo un poco, insegura de su elección de palabras.

-Soy Elsa Storm, y yo les dictaré esta asignatura.

Una pelirroja que estaba extrañamente cerca de la pizarra rio por lo bajo, y le dio una mirada a su compañero de al lado.

-Vamos a ver si al fin paso este maldito ramo.

Algunos de los compañeros rieron por lo bajo. La chica sonrió con mucho ánimo, rascándose la nuca, mientras sus mejillas pecosas se ponían rojizas. Sus ojos turquesa la miraron, con un dejo divertido y retador. Era linda. Aunque lamentara admitirlo.

Era una chica problema, podía notarlo.

Y ella iba a ser su payaso de la clase.

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? Tuve esta idea hace mucho, pero que llegara a mi tan rápido en la madrugada era inexplicable.

No he escrito hace mas de año y medio, y estoy algo oxidada, espero poder seguir con este proyecto y que a los lectores les agrade.

Nos leemos pronto


	2. Capitulo 2

Gracias a Baldicbard, BlazingFire777, Moniii, arendelleziegler, Loreley y a Vanesa que dejaron comentarios y me animaron a seguir, como a esas personas que le dan Follow a la historia, me ayuda mucho. También le doy las gracias a mi novia que es una nerd y me ayuda solucionando mis dudas. Te amo, bebé.

Quizás alguno de ustedes leyó mi historia anterior, Fuck the Police, y puedan sentir algunas similitudes, y sabrán que me gusta añadir un poco de drama, así que solo esperen, esta historia avanzara rápido y tendrá muchas sorpresas.

No se alargará tanto como aquella, o eso espero.

Sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten de la historia. (Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, pero deberían.)

* * *

Capítulo 2; El comienzo.

Dictó la primera clase de una manera tranquila, o al menos así lo era de repente. Podía escuchar esa vocecilla hablar entre alguna de sus pausas, pero por ahora no era lo suficientemente molesto para llamarle la atención. Así eran los universitarios, iban a su modo. Es diferente de las escuelas secundarias donde se debía poner mano firme para formar a los alumnos.

Soltó un suspiro leve, casi imperceptible. Su primera clase era introductoria. Una combinación entre explicar las unidades de la asignatura y sus modos de trabajo durante el semestre. Al parecer para nadie era divertido aquello. Hablar sobre exámenes y trabajos futuros no era entretenido ni grato de escuchar para nadie, menos por dos horas, que era la duración de su clase.

Mostró la última diapositiva de su presentación, y volvió a mirar a sus alumnos. Le llamó la atención que la mayoría fueran varones.

-Subiré esto para que puedan tener a mano las fechas de evaluaciones.

-Es la primera clase ya veo el futuro.

La pelirroja se deja caer en la silla, mientras tiene entre sus dedos un lápiz, que solamente ocupa para hacer unas líneas en el pupitre.

Algunos alumnos ríen levemente. Un chico atrás de ella le da un golpe en el hombro, mientras suelta una risa.

\- ¿Qué? Son del treinta por ciento de la nota final, tendré que vender mi alma para sacar un suficiente.

Se apoya en la palma de su mano. Se sentía un poco mal por la chica. De verdad se veía mal al respecto, quizás le costaba demasiado. Se acercó un poco a ella.

-Con estudio y dedicación puedes pasar este ramo, no es tan difícil ni mucho menos imposible.

Unos tres chicos de la sala soltaron una carcajada, intentando controlarse en vano. El mismo chico de atrás, de un cabello rubio, le habló en voz baja.

-Tienes esperanzas, Anna.

La chica soltó un suspiro y tomó una de sus trenzas, apuntando a su profesora.

-No me diga eso, que de verdad me creeré que pasaré este ramo algún día.

Varios chicos ríen nuevamente. Se le queda mirando un buen rato, sin entender sus palabras. Miró su reloj, ya eran las doce, la clase ya había terminado.

-La clase terminó, los espero aquí este viernes. No olviden firmar la lista de asistencia.

Se fue a sentar a su mesa, mientras observaba a esos chiquillos correr a uno de los pupitres para firmar. Como animales salvajes. Desesperados por irse.

\- ¿Te irás a tu casa, Anna?

\- ¿Eres idiota? Sabes que sí, que me quedaré haciendo si esta es la única clase que tengo este maldito día. Los odio a todos.

La chica salió de la sala refunfuñando como una niña pequeña mientras el rubio la seguía, riéndose por lo bajo.

En unos minutos ya se vio completamente sola. Revisó la lista de clases. Al parecer eran más alumnos, pero pocos iban a las clases introductorias.

Se quedó mirando una de las ventanas, recordando sus años de universidad. Había algunas clases donde más de la mitad se ausentaba casi a diario. Los jóvenes seguían iguales, aunque ya le habían tocado alumnos mayores que ella. Soltó una leve risa. Guardó sus cosas con tranquilidad, no tenía otra clase hasta las tres de la tarde, así que alcanzaba a tomar su auto e ir a casa.

Caminó a la sala de profesores. Vio a la pelirroja parada afuera de la puerta, con un evidente enojo en su rostro. Sus miradas se juntaron, y la turquesa le dio una sonrisa burlesca.

\- ¿Necesitas algo de aquí?

Tenía que preguntarle. Nadie iba a la sala de profesores sin ninguna razón para ello.

-Solo espero a alguien.

En ese segundo un chico castaño salió de la sala.

-Ayudaré a uno de los profesores, ¿Me esperas para almorzar o te vas a casa?

No quería escuchar la conversación, pero el chico estaba tapando todo el acceso al salón con su humanidad. Y no parecía muy perceptivo con su alrededor. Parecía que no notaba que ella estaba ahí. O que ella era una persona de autoridad.

La pelirroja le sonrió con alegría autentica, que casi parecía de mentira a causa de su rostro de enfado de hace unos segundos. Era bastante bipolar. Aunque no podía darle un diagnostico solo con eso.

-No, no, si estas ocupado almorcemos otro día.

-Entonces hablamos a la tarde.

El chico volvió a entrar para salir casi de inmediato atrás de un profesor muy bajo y delgado, que al parecer enseñaba historia, gracias a un mapa que llevaba bajo el brazo. La pelirroja se queda ahí parada, mirando donde el chico se había ido.

-No puedo creer que sea tan amistoso con los profes recién empezando el semestre.

Se dio a sí misma un leve masaje en el cuello. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la mirada azul de su profesora.

-Ah, seguías aquí. Ni modo, se inundó el plan, nos vemos el viernes, profe.

Le dio un golpe en el brazo de manera bastante casual y amistosa. Se molestó un poco por el gesto. Un poco fuera de lugar. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada siquiera. Luego se dio cuenta que le había dejado doliendo. Se masajeo un poco al sentarse en su escritorio. Dejó la lista y el ordenador y se dispuso a volver a salir cuando uno de los profesores la interceptó. No lo reconocía. Quizás lo había visto, pero no se sabía su nombre ni que enseñaba.

El hombre le dio una cálida sonrisa. Su piel era muy pálida, similar a la suya.

\- ¿Estabas hablando con Anna Banana?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Usted es…?

-Se me olvida que eres la chica nueva, soy Olaf Cooper, nos vimos en la junta de profesores.

-Ah, un gusto.

-Entonces, ¿Hablabas con ella? ¿Te dio problemas en tu primer día?

-Es un poco inquieta y habla mucho, pero a grandes rasgos no me da problemas.

\- ¡Aún! Luego del primer mes está bien, luego se pone abusiva con otros compañeros, y ya no solo es una payasa. Además, ¿Sabes cuantas veces ha dado ese ramo que tú haces?

-No lo sé, debe ser la segunda vez como máximo.

-Es la cuarta vez, el profesor pasado estaba harto, le iba pésimo, cada vez peor, dicen que se fue porque ella terminó echándole la culpa a él por ser ineficiente y no enseñarle correctamente, casi lo denuncia, armó un caos tremendo.

-Por dios, eso suena grave.

-Sí, esa chica es un caso serio, al menos cuando le dicte una clase no le fue tan mal, y la segunda vez pudo pasarlo sin problemas. Así que te tengo fe, Elsa Storm, algunos profesores están apostando cuando será el día que llegues fastidiada de ella.

-No puede ser tan malo, tengo paciencia, y cada alumno puede adquirir capacidades para enfrentar los desafíos.

Otro profesor llega por la espalda y le da una palmadita.

\- ¿Está echándose al fuego por Summers? Eso es increíble. Esa chica no tiene remedio. La universidad podría funcionar de por vida solo por ella.

-Decir eso es cruel y poco profesional.

Miró de forma reprobatoria a aquel hombre, y este se alejó de inmediato. El profesor Cooper sonrió por lo bajo.

-Relájate, Storm, tenemos fe en ti.

\- ¡Claro! No te enfades, son bromas, bromas que hasta la chica ha dicho. Es la única de su generación que no ha salido de la universidad. Todos sus compañeros son de otras carreras, hasta ella hace mención de eso. Le gusta ser el centro de atención. Creerse mejor que los demás, aunque no lo sea. Estorbar en las asignaturas. Ya sabes.

Soltó un suspiro y pasó por el lado del hombre que acababa de hablar. No lo conocía. Y se despidió con un gesto de Cooper. Caminó a paso seguro por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Ya adentro de su auto se calmó un poco. ¿Tan malo podía ser? Es imposible. En sus tiempos había chicos con problemas de aprendizaje, hasta algunos donde el problema era clínico, y pudieron pasar sus ramos sin mucha dificultad y sin necesitar ayuda especializada. Esta asignatura no era muy difícil. Quizás había términos complicados de entender, pero con un buen método de estudio cualquiera podría aplicarlos e interiorizarlos en su cabeza.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso. Prefería manejar con su cabeza en paz, para evitar algún contratiempo. Entró a su departamento con un poco de miedo. Salió muy dormida en la mañana y no recordaba que clase de caos había dejado. Soltó un suspiro pesado al ver toda la mesa del living llena de libros antiguos y papeles regados. No podía llegar a una clase y no recordar alguna cosa. Debía estar completamente segura. Iba a ordenar aquello, pero pensaba volver a repasar algunas cosas para la clase de las tres. Esta vez ya no era inductora, ahora iba con todo.

Prendió la televisión para que esta emitiera sonido alguno mientras cocinaba. Cuando era una niña tenía una casa muy ruidosa, pero dejó de serlo cuando sus padres murieron. También le sucedía con las luces. Necesitaba dormir en un lugar iluminado. Era obvio que todo eso se debía al trauma de perder a los seres queridos a una edad muy inmadura. La luz y el ruido, la calidez del hogar, era algo que su vida le pedía a gritos. Hay traumas que no se quitan fácilmente, aun con los años.

Luego de comer empezó a repasar sus asignaturas de la tarde. Esperaba no tener algún alumno problema en otra clase. O seria la perdición. No podría con más de dos por semana. Ellos requerían más atención y predisposición al momento de pasar alguna materia.

O quizás no podría con uno siquiera.

La clase problemática comenzaba como tal el viernes a las tres de la tarde. Es un mal horario, lo sabía muy bien. Si los alumnos no se alimentan con una cantidad apropiada de carbohidratos y proteínas, y además estos suelen comen muy rápido, tienden a generar ese efecto de letargo. Ese efecto de letargo que cierta joven no había evitado.

Siguió dictando su clase mientras la chica, primera en la fila y a la vista de todos, comenzaba a cabecear. Muchos alumnos con poco interés se dejaban estar, pero se quedaban alejados del aula para no distraer a los demás. Pero a ella le daba igual. Era tranquilizante al menos, así no hablaba demasiado, pero también se perdía contenido importante de la signatura. ¿Cómo quería pasar el ramo de aquella forma tan despreocupada?

La presentación había llegado a la mitad, y a su clase aun le faltaba una hora. También se sentía un poco cansada con la baja iluminación y la poca ventilación.

-Les doy un receso de diez minutos.

A algunos alumnos les brillaron los ojos y salieron de ahí de inmediato, mientras otros estaban tan dormidos que se quedaron ahí mismo. La pelirroja, que no estaba ni lo suficientemente dormida ni despierta, dio un salto al escuchar el movimiento de sillas. Tenía los ojos cansados y su cuerpo adormecido.

Se estiró mirando a su alrededor, algo perdida en el tiempo.

-… ¿Terminó la clase?

-Es un receso, Summers, puedes caminar un poco si eso te hace despertar.

-Apenas quiero moverme.

Bostezó y se acomodó en la silla.

Necesita una buena alimentación, se dijo a sí misma. Negó con el rostro mientras se llevaba su café a la boca. No era quien para decirle eso. Ella misma no se tomaba el tiempo para darse un buen desayuno y siempre recurría al café.

El lugar estaba muy cálido para ser otoño. Las paredes gruesas de la institución ayudaban con el crudo invierno. Pero si hacía calor, parecía ser un horno. No necesitaba llevar ahí mucho tiempo para darse cuenta.

-Summers, ¿Puedes abrir algunas ventanas?

-No me jodas.

Levantó una ceja al ver a la joven atacarla de esa forma. No sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Estaba bien que se sintiera cansada, pero reaccionar así estaba mal. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Retarla? ¿Mandarla a algún lugar? ¿Castigarla? Esas cosas no se hacen en la universidad, ¿O no? Se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerla entender que eso estaba mal sin sonar como una madre molesta? No había mucha edad entre ambas como para indignarse por ser tratada así, ¿O si podía?

Escuchó la silla chirriar contra el suelo. Volvía a distraerse pensando. La pelirroja se había levantado e iba abriendo las ventanas arrastrando los pies en el proceso. Demostrando lo irritada que estaba. Luego volvió a sentarse.

¿Por qué lo había hecho si no quería hacerlo? No estaba en su obligación como alumna, quizás si en una obligación moral de hacerle caso a la persona con más alto rango. Pero no parecía que a ella le importara alguna de esas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué? Me pediste que hiciera algo, y lo hiciste de buena forma, solo no me hagas sentir mal.

Volvió a echarse en su pupitre.

¿Sentir mal? Ella no había hecho eso. O al menos no querría hacerlo. Se quedó pensando unos minutos sin entender lo que sucedía. Los alumnos volvieron a entrar y ella siguió con su clase, sin poder evitar aquellas distracciones y risitas que salían de la boca de la ahora bien despierta, Anna Summers.

Seguía sin ser algo que le molestase a un punto crítico. Era una mujer muy paciente. Había estudiado la mente humana por años, y era algo que le apasionaba, quizás tanto como la biología humana en general. Los humanos eran tan diferentes uno de otro. Pero tampoco significaba que le hiciera gracia en algún momento que la chica se burlara de algunos términos importantes. Intentaba pensar que quizás esa era la mejor forma para ella de captar los conceptos. Cada uno aprendía a su manera.

-Les he subido esto a la plataforma online, esto saldrá en la primera evaluación, así que les recomiendo que la repasen lo más pronto posible para que los conceptos se mantengan frescos en su memoria.

El rubio nuevamente se le acerca a la chica.

\- A estudiar, ya oíste a la profe.

-Estudiar es para cerebritos, Kristoff, no juegues con eso.

-No te eches a morir tan pronto.

-Esto es una estupidez, no debería tener que hacer esto de nuevo, estudiar a los humanos es aburrido.

Los oídos de la rubia se alertaron con esas palabras. No podía permitir escuchar algo así en su clase. Eso ya era personal.

-El ser humano es una de las creaturas más fascinantes de los mamíferos, Summers, tenemos capacidades mentales muy avanzadas, algunas de las cuales ni siquiera somos conscientes. Hay muchas cosas dentro de nuestro cuerpo, que sí, quizás a primera vista puede ser tedioso, pero si uno lo comprende, te das cuenta de lo maravillosos que puede ser.

Anna se levantó de golpe, con sus ojos decisivos, y una de sus manos en su pecho.

-Los seres humanos apestamos, somos basura en este mundo, no creo que exista alguien que en serio quiere estudiarnos. No valdría la pena.

\- ¿Te gusta el arte, no, Summers? ¿Por eso decidiste estudiar eso?

La chica se sobresaltó. Sus ojos se veían algo inseguros. Como si la hubiese dejado en evidencia.

\- "El arte es una mentira que nos acerca a la verdad", ¿Conoces esa frase?

-Es de Picasso…

La joven bajó su brazo y se mantuvo alerta. Como un animal, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Ignoró su propia metáfora, o perdiera el punto.

-Los humanos se han escudado en el arte, donde pueden tener su propio mundo feliz, para los demás puede ser irreal, pero siempre hay un poco de realidad en el concepto. Así somos. El mismo hecho de hacer de nuestra mente nuestro refugio, es lo maravilloso. Hemos sido ovejas guiadas durante generaciones, le hemos hecho daño al mundo, nos hemos hecho daño a nosotros mismos, pero ese mismo sufrimiento nos ha hecho avanzar. Nos hemos sentido dejados de lado, y pintamos nuestro mundo feliz, nos hemos sentido diferentes, y hemos creado canciones para congeniar con otros similares a nosotros, que se sientan de igual forma, hemos lastimado nuestra tierra, pero hemos creado herramientas y formas para intentar remediarlo. Somos prueba y error, pero siempre seguimos adelante. Si existen las ganas de cambiar, dejaremos de ser basura, y seremos algo mejor. Eso es el ser humano. Una muestra de que seguimos evolucionando. Seguimos creciendo. Por eso somos interesantes, por eso es que vale la pena estudiarnos día a día. Y por eso es que hoy estoy aquí.

Sintio que sus palabras salieron despedidas de su interior de una manera casi automática. No lo pensó demasiado, solo habló. Su misma humanidad la sorprendía día a día.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando vio como sus alumnos estaban quietos mirándola, hasta había dejado a Summers con la boca abierta. La atención que había acaparado era más de la que esperaba. Hasta algunos que ya estaban preparados para salir corriendo se quedaron ahí, escuchándola. Se sintió orgullosa consigo misma. Su sueño de cultivar mentes jóvenes. Su sueño de hacer que sus mentes progresen estaba dando frutos. Tenía oportunidades de hacerlo.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en la silla.

Nadie decía ni una palabra.

-Creo que por hoy ya no diré más que algo es aburrido, o la profe nerd me hará una catedra entera…

Pasó sus manos por el rostro, con desesperación e impotencia. Algunos de los chicos rieron y otros aplaudieron.

-Dejó sin palabras a Summers, eso está para cuadro de honor.

Escuchó a alguno de los alumnos. No supo quién, pero quería ese premio. Sonrió y se sacó los lentes para darles una rápida limpieza. Estaba segura que a Summers le faltaba que alguien le hablara en su idioma, y no la forzara a comprender algo. Ella misma era una terca. Podría hacer el trabajo, estaba segura. Los jóvenes uno a uno salieron del salón luego de firmar la asistencia. Se relajó un poco y sin saber porque, algo la hizo mirar a la entrada. Los ojos turquesa la miraban de una manera difícil de describir. La hizo sentir algo extraño. No se podía definir con palabras.

Era algo parecido a la esperanza.

La chica sonrió de una manera altanera y siguió avanzando, alejándose de ahí. Dejándola completamente confundida.

Llegó a su casa totalmente agotada. Por suerte las clases eran de lunes a viernes y no tenía que ir algún sábado. O simplemente no hubiese aceptado ese trabajo. Se sacó los tacones y se tiró en el sofá. Su casa era un desastre y para colmo los días miércoles y viernes tenía que dar clases hasta las nueve de la noche. Se sentía fastidiada en sus años cuando las clases duraban hasta tan tarde. Terminaba con hambre y además le era difícil volver a casa. Al menos ahora podía subirse a su auto e ir a casa, pero conducir también terminaba siendo agotador. Por suerte no había empezado ningún tipo de evaluación, o tendría que corregir exámenes todo el fin de semana. Su primera semana fue extenuante.

Agitó su cabeza. No podía desanimarse ahora. Esto era lo que quería hacer.

Pensó en la pelirroja.

¿Por qué estudiar pedagogía en artes en la universidad vez de ir a una academia de arte?

Se puso a pensar. Probablemente los padres le exigieran una educación más formal. Suele pasar mucho. Los padres suelen interferir en los sueños y deseos de sus hijos, intentando compensar lo que ellos no pudieron lograr por diferentes razones. Y también está el prestigio de ser alguien para la sociedad actual. En su caso particular, nadie la había presionado. Simplemente los sucesos que le pasaron a sus padres la llevaron por iniciativa propia por el camino de la Anatomía Patológica, y luego el como la mente afectaba al cuerpo, la llevó por el camino de la Psicología. No se deja de aprender, y a la vez es reparador el hacer algo porque simplemente quieres hacerlo, y no porque te veas obligado.

Le gustaría saber más de ella, de sus razones y sus dificultades.

Ayudarla la haría sentir más completa, probablemente. Mas realizada en su faceta de educadora.

Mas realizada como persona.

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado en ella.

* * *

Ya se vienen las sorpresas para el próximo capítulo. Adoro los acercamientos inesperados.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3

¿Cómo les va? A mi muy bien, y estaba pensando que subiré seguido, como será una historia corta, no creo que demore mucho…

(Spoiler Alert: Al menos ya van 10)

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, hay más cercanía ahora, papu. ¡Lo que nos faltaba para que sea perfecto!

¡Disfruten! Y Frozen no me pertenece, ya lo saben, no me hagan repetirlo que me deprimo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un acercamiento inevitable.

Estuvo planeando sus clases a penas supo que la habían contratado y le dieron la lista de asignaturas, las cuales ese semestre serian cinco, cuatro de ellas eran semestrales, y una era anual. Lo que significaba que para el próximo semestre tendría que dictar las cuatro que había dado anteriormente. Pero existía esa clase anual, que se le impartía a los alumnos que estudiaban algún tipo de pedagogía. Esa era la clase de Summers. Si la chica no lo pasaba, tendría que esperar todo un semestre para poder darla de nuevo, y ese sería otro año perdido.

Se quedó mirando hacia afuera por su ventanal, mientras el vapor de su café se consumía en el aire. Había otros ramos en los que ella había fallado con anterioridad, y asumía que también había otros ramos que estaba cursando. Quería pensar que no tendría muchos problemas con sus otras asignaturas.

Se frotó la sien. Tenía que velar por el progreso de todos sus alumnos, no de solo uno de ellos. Debía permanecer objetiva al respecto. Si la chica tenía problemas, necesitaría ir con algún consultor de la universidad, esa era su responsabilidad, y así acabar con sus problemas de aprendizaje.

Soltó un suspiro. No podía sacársela de la mente.

Era su segunda clase oficial con ella. Nuevamente se encontraba distraída. No la culpaba. Muchos conceptos eran complicados. Y quizás para ella también serían aburridos. Quizás otro profesor perdería la paciencia y le gritaría uno que otro improperio, o quizás la mandaría fuera de la sala. Eso sería fuera de lugar, y echarla de la sala sería malo para su aprendizaje. No sabía que hacer, aunque a ella no la distraía lo suficiente para tomar alguna medida drástica.

Pero no había pensado en el resto de los alumnos.

-Vamos, has silencio, no me dejas ni dormir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te traiga un biberón también?

Hoy sonaba más molesta que los otros días. Mas payasadas, pero también con más irritabilidad.

\- ¿Hoy estas buscando pelea, Anna?

-Parece que tú me quieres probar.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Se acercó a ambos jóvenes, con su voz seria de siempre. Se quedó mirando un poco alrededor. No se había percatado que el joven rubio, que siempre se sentaba atrás de Summers tanto como para calmarla como para asegurarse que no fuera una idiota todo el tiempo, ya no estaba ahí.

-No pasa nada, siga con lo suyo, profe.

\- ¿Y tu amigo, el chico rubio?

\- ¿Kristoff? Él no está en esta clase, solo venía a asegurarse de que pusiera atención. Pero si no está soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿No?

Le da una mirada provocativa al joven de al lado, con el que había iniciado la discusión. Se veía que iba a arder Troya.

-Sé que es más fácil reírse de los términos que entenderlos, pero si eso ayuda un poco para que los captes mejor, hazlo, pero no quiero que distraigas demasiado a tus compañeros. Yo puedo soportarlo, pero quizás ellos no. Tampoco quiero que discutan, eso es desgastante, si quieren hacerlo háganlo después de clases y lleguen a un acuerdo.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco por la vergüenza. Pudo percatarse de eso aun con la poca luminosidad que otorgaba el proyector.

-Eso es muy pacifista de su parte, pero le haré caso…-Sonrió nuevamente y miró hacia su compañero, hablándole en voz baja. - Si quieres hablar, hagámoslo en el estacionamiento.

Siguió con su clase, dando el tema por zanjado. La chica se mantuvo más callada, pero aumentaron la cantidad de rayones que hacía en su cuaderno. La clase terminó media hora después. Y nuevamente los chicos corrieron fuera de la sala. Sintió que su estómago le empezaba a doler. Su desayuno fue muy pobre esa mañana. No alcanzaba a hacer mucho cuando tenía que dictar clases a las ocho de la mañana. Tomo sus cosas y caminó deprisa hacia la sala de profesores, dejando sus cosas de trabajo y saliendo con su bolso. Mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, escuchó a uno de sus alumnos de su clase pasada hablar algo sobre la pelirroja. Sobre una pelea en el estacionamiento. Dio un salto. No podía concebir que algo así ocurriera frente su nariz. Son sus alumnos. Cuando llego ahí se fijó en sus alrededores. En el fondo del todo, cerca de un camino de tierra desolado, estaba la pelirroja y el joven con el que antes había discutido.

Quiso pensar que Summers había dicho "hablar" porque de verdad hablarían, no porque fuese dicho con algún otro sentido. ¿Por qué llegar al punto de los golpes? No tenía lógica. Esas cosas no pasaban en la universidad. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando salvar el semestre para meterse en líos así. O tal vez solo estaba equivocada. Ella no solía meterse en problemas con nadie. La gente rara vez se le acercaba en la universidad, mucho menos lo harían para intentar algún tipo de discusión. En la escuela era más entendible. Esas cosas sucedían más a menudo, porque son jóvenes en busca de algún camino que los haga más resistentes, además son mucho más impulsivos.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Avanzó hasta los jóvenes con paso sigiloso. No creía que ellos se golpearan de alguna forma, así que mantuvo la distancia.

-No sé ni siquiera para que vas a la clase, volverás a fallar el ramo, toda la universidad lo sabe.

-Ese no es problema tuyo.

-Lo es, porque tu cara de payasa me distrae.

Se acercó a ella, apegando sus caras a solo centímetros. Desafiándola.

-Parece que no has mirado tu cara.

Anna sonreía de nuevo. Con esa felicidad extraña. Burlona.

No logró intervenir a tiempo. Era verdad. El chico de verdad buscaba pelea. De dio un golpe en el estómago con su puño y de ahí le impactó un cabezazo en la frente. Se apuró y tomó al chico de una de sus muñecas, haciendo que parara sus movimientos. Se le veían las ganas de seguir en sus ojos, pero tuvo que calmarse. Ella era una figura de autoridad de todas formas.

\- ¿Qué tan difícil es para usted el tener una charla tranquila y civilizada?

\- ¡Ella me incitó, usted la escuchó en clases!

-Ella dijo hablar. Y tampoco fue quien comenzó. Así que discúlpese por sus actos y váyase de aquí o tendré que llamar a la policía y presentar cargos.

El chico frunció el entrecejo. Eran adultos ante la ley, podían llevarlo detenido por algo así. Summers estaba algo mareada con el golpe en la cabeza, y se encontraba erguida. El chico salió corriendo de ahí susurrando una leve disculpa. Le tomó unos segundos interiorizar todo lo que había pasado. Cedió ante el miedo de que la chica de verdad podría estar más grave de lo que se veía.

-Ven, en mi auto tengo un botiquín.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Ya estoy preocupada.

Tomó a la chica de la cadera y la ayudó a caminar. Le costaba. Al parecer el golpe tiene que haber dado justo bajo sus costillas. No parece ser el caso de algún traumatismo abdominal, pero el golpe si fue hecho con una fuerza y velocidad poco comunes.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a sentarse. Soltó un alarido al verse su abdomen comprometido el acto. Abrió la guantera y sacó su botiquín. Corrió los mechones pelirrojos de su frente e inspeccionó la herida. Sangraba bastante. Logró hacerle un corte, pero no era para puntos, así que todo estaba bien. No tendría que llevarla al hospital. Limpio la herida y la mantuvo presionada unos segundos, hasta que esta dejara de sangrar, y luego le puso un parche.

Cuando terminó se fijó en la mirada turquesa observándola minuciosamente.

-Sabes y haces de todo. Eres como una súper nerd.

Escuchó su risa y sonrió levemente. Eso no era verdad. Tenía muchos puntos débiles. Quizás a veces era muy indiferente a la cultura general, o al comportamiento casual de las personas. Cosas usuales con las que conviven los seres humanos corrientes. A veces la desanimaba no comportarse como la gente que conocía o veía. La hacía sentir excluida. No podía decirle aquello.

-La mecánica se me da muy mal, soy de esas personas que las puede timar fácilmente algún mecánico.

La pelirroja sonrió plácidamente.

-Eso es bastante lindo.

Sus mejillas ardieron. No recordaba que su cuerpo se comportara así alguna vez. La habían aludido de maneras similares, pero la reacción jamás se le había parecido. Escuchó unos pasos tras de sí. Se dio la vuelta y vio al joven castaño de la otra vez. Estudiaba algo con comercio, o gestión de empresas, no lo sabía con claridad. Parecía en busca de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Profesora Storm? ¿Estás bien, Anna?

Elsa se levantó y le dio espacio para que el joven se acercara a la chica. Esta le sonrió.

-Algo así, la profe me salvó.

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio. Unió sus ojos castaños con los azules y le dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Se volvió a la chica y le tendió la mano.

-Te iré a dejar a tu casa.

-Como quieras.

La ayudó a bajar. El daño físico en su abdomen parecía menor. Al menos podía levantarse. Probablemente a los días podría salirle una magulladura visible. Se alegraba que el joven fuese caballeroso y la fuese a dejar a su casa. Un buen descanso le hará bien a su cuerpo.

-Descansa, Summers.

La chica le da una mirada y le sonríe animada, haciéndole un gesto de paz con los dedos.

-Intentare no ponerme tan inquieta.

Vio como ambos jóvenes caminaron a un auto bastante lujoso y se fueron en él.

…

El día miércoles, luego de terminar su asignatura de Psicología General a las cinco, tenía una ventana de dos horas, hasta que a las siete iniciaba el otro bloque. Los días miércoles y viernes se le hacían eternos. Se acostumbraría con el tiempo a salir de noche de trabajar. Aunque tampoco era muy buena madrugando.

Se quedó en la sala de profesores, tomándose su infaltable café, quizás el tercero del día. El lugar estaba vacío. Había dos salas para profesores, y al parecer todos la de esta parecían estar dando clase. Soltó un suspiro. Estaba cómoda en ese ambiente tranquilo y desolado, pero el cansancio la hacía sentirse extraña. No encontraba una razón fisiológica para eso. Era de esas cosas que las personas mencionaban que era solamente algo "raro" propio de ella.

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta de la sala, y vio unas pecas asomarse por ahí. Los ojos turquesa la miraron con un dejo dubitativo. Con una notable vergüenza.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Elsa miro alrededor, nuevamente afirmando que estaba sola ahí. ¿Venia por ella? Le dio una seña positiva con su rostro. La chica sonrió y entró ahí, parecía que el lugar le perteneciera bajo sus pies, bajo esa sensación de confianza absoluta que emanaba.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, se levantó de la silla y le corrió el pelo de la frente a la más joven, haciendo que esta diera un salto y su rostro enrojeciera.

\- ¿Q-que?

-Aun tienes hinchado.

Summers se aleja un poco y se acomoda el flequillo. No sabía porque la incomodaba. Quizás sí. A ella tampoco le gustaba mucho el contacto físico con un extraño. La joven parecía un cachorro asustado. Sonrió ante la comparación.

-Estoy bien, y mi tía Bulda te hizo esto.

Sacó de su mochila un contenedor de plástico. Se lo tendió y ella lo tomó, retirándole la tapa. Adentro había un trozo de pastel de manzana. Se sorprendió. Su sentido del olfato se activó ante las esencias de manzana y canela.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe el gesto?

-Eh, puede que se me saliera lo ocurrido ayer, y ella es un poco exagerada. De todas formas, ayer no te agradecí por lo que hiciste.

-No es necesario que lo hicieras. No podía quedarme ahí a ver como un chico te levantaba la mano.

-Supongo que tiene sentido. Posiblemente habría hecho lo mismo por ti.

Elsa sonrió y miró el pastel. Sacó de su cajón unos tenedores que tenía guardados en el caso que se le quedaran los cubiertos en casa.

\- ¿Me acompañarás, o tienes clase?

-Eh…- Miró hacia los lados, algo incomoda, y luego tomó una silla y se acercó. - Aunque tuviera preferiría no ir.

Quizás su rostro reprobatorio era muy notorio. A veces tenía ganas de tirarle la oreja a esa chiquilla.

-De acuerdo, si no tengo clases, no te enojes.

Ambas empezaron a comer del pastel. No recordaba un sabor similar a ese. Unos leves recuerdos de su madre llegaron a su mente. A ella le fascinaba cocinar. Sonrió al pensar en aquello. El sabor a comida casera siempre la hacía sentir contenta. La mente humana tiende a recordar sentimientos particulares con ciertas memorias aleatorias. Algo particularmente hermoso en este caso.

-Dile a tu tía que estaba muy bueno.

-Le diré, ¿Usted no tiene clases que dar?

Le llamó la atención el "usted".

-Tengo que darle tu clase a la otra sección.

-Que flojera ir tan tarde, me pasa los viernes, lo siento por usted.

-Ahora tengo más energías.

Tomó su taza de café y le dio un trago.

-Yo me iré a casa. No tomes tanto café o te hará mal.

-Lo sé. Nos vemos el viernes.

-Si.

Le sonrió nuevamente antes de salir del salón. Ella sabía de los riesgos del consumo de café, y también era consciente de los beneficios, al menos ya era inmune a los riesgos a corto plazo, de los a largo plazo ya la dejaba un poco temerosa. Al menos había aprendido a tomarlo con esos endulzantes artificiales, aunque aún así prefería el café amargo. Eso no aumentaría las calorías que consume diariamente.

El café y el chocolate son su adicción. De todas las otras adicciones está a salvo.

…

El día jueves era su día pacifico. Tenía clases hasta las dos y de ahí todo el día libre. Trabajaba 36 horas semanales, y al parecer ese era su límite. Ya tenía que empezar las evaluaciones que se avecinaban. La vida universitaria es así. Apenas empiezas a acostumbrarte llega el tornado de evaluaciones. Esperaba que corregirlas no fuese tan tedioso como le habían dicho alguno de sus colegas. Para ser una novata en el arte de enseñar, muchos profesores le habían dicho que las horas semanales que ella tenía, iban a consumirla. Esperaba que no fuese así.

No, estaba segura que no sería así. Ella lo lograría. Sonrió para sí misma al dejar la sala de profesores. Nada la detendría. Ahora iba a organizar papeles y presentaciones y así aprovechar el día.

Summers estaba muy nerviosa frente al pizarrón. El viernes próximo tendrían una evaluación sobre las tres presentaciones vistas en clase y ya el martes seria otra materia diferente. Encontraba que era demasiado pronto. Solo llevaban dos semanas y darles una evaluación sonaba muy catastrófico. Pero ella no manejaba eso, eso lo hacia la dirección de la universidad. La idea es alivianar materia y hacer evaluaciones cada tanto tiempo, aunque eso solía ser estresante también para los alumnos.

Ahora la pelirroja movía sus manos, moviendo el marcador entre sus dedos.

\- ¿No puede venir alguien más?

Algunos de los alumnos ríen. Sonríe para sí misma. Tenía que ponerla a prueba, era de sus estudiantes más críticos. Tenía miedo que en cualquier momento la universidad se negara a darle más oportunidades de cursar una asignatura. Podía ocurrir y estaba segura que a muchos alumnos les había ocurrido. La asignatura trata de los procesos cognitivos, lingüísticos y de personalidad que ocurren en las personas a lo largo de sus etapas de vida, prenatal, infancia, adolescencia, juventud, adultez y vejez.

Cruzo sus dedos y los dejó reposando en su regazo mientras esperaba que la chica respondiera. Su mirada inquisidora ponía más nerviosa a la pelirroja. Podía notarlo.

-Vamos, en serio no lo sé.

-Hablamos de eso hace unos minutos, sé que puedes. ¿Cuáles son los efectos en los recién nacidos con el síndrome de alcoholismo fetal?

-Eh…uhm…

Le resultaba bastante tierna la chica con ese gesto de nerviosismo, aquel donde jugaba con una de sus trenzas. Su fijación debía ser a causa de la culpabilidad. Quizás la estaba forzando demasiado. Podría generar el efecto contrario al que quería.

-Uhmmm… ¿R…retraso?

-Como el tuyo.

Todos en la sala rieron. Summers se cruzó de brazos y los miró con cara de perro enojado. Se hubiese reído si hubiese estado con el montón y no al frente de todos.

-Ríanse lo que quieran, pero déjenme saber si acerté.

Sus ojos turquesa miraron suplicantes. No puso hacer otra cosa que sonreír en respuesta.

-Sí, ¿Y qué más?

-Oh vamos, ya está jugando conmigo.

Las risas se hicieron presentes de nuevo. No entendía. No estaba jugando, solo quería una respuesta más completa.

\- ¿Algo para agregar?

-Eh, no sé, ¿Cara rara?

\- ¿Cara rara?

No entendía a que se refería con aquellas palabras tan casuales.

-Ya lo sabe, no sé cómo decirlo…, ¿Deforme?

-Sí, tienes razón, tienen anomalías físicas al nacer. Así es más fácil de entender. Tienes que escoger mejor tus palabras.

-No me pida tanto.

Soltó un suspiro y dejo el marcador en la mesa, dando un salto hasta su pupitre, mientras algunos de sus compañeros reían. Les pregunto a otros alumnos. No todos eran tan receptivos como la pelirroja lo era. No querían pasarse frente, o simplemente decían que no sabían y se sentaban. Se notaba que la pelirroja si hacia un esfuerzo. Un esfuerzo a su manera. Lo intentaba. Sabía que podía tener los conocimientos en su cabeza, solo tenía que sacarlos.

Todos salieron algo desanimamos de la sala de clase. Tenían una semana para estudiar, y no solo eso, quizás tenían más cosas que estudiar. Eso es desanimante. Así como ella misma ya tenía que hacer evaluaciones casi toda la semana. Días hasta dando tres pruebas seguidas. Estar al pendiente de ellos mientras hacen algo que los vuelve tan vulnerables suena casi despiadado. Pero algunos jóvenes se aprovechan. No dejara que alguno de sus estudiantes haga trampa alguna. Iba a ser muy rígida al respecto. Al igual como lo era con sus compañeros en su época.

…

El martes tomó una evaluación de Anatomía Humana, fue la primera, y le daba un mal sabor de boca por aquellas inasistencias. Si no iban no había forma alguna de ayudarlos después. Soltó un suspiro. Dejó las pruebas sin corregir y se fue a Desarrollo Psicológico, la clase de Summers. Se percató que el joven golpea chicas se alejó un poco de la sala, se quedó en un rincón, alejado del resto. Había hasta algunos que le ponían mala cara. Muy enojado podía estar, pero golpear a una chica, y sobretodo iniciar la pelea, era demasiado a su parecer, aunque fuese una chica problema como Summers. No alcanzó a defenderse siquiera.

Empezó la nueva materia. En un momento de dio una mirada a la pelirroja, y esta le sonrió de vuelta, levantando su flequillo y dejando ver su piel sin ninguna marca visible a esa distancia. Suspiró aliviada. Ya estaba curada.

Al terminar, muchos de los alumnos salieron rápidamente de la sala. Se podía sentir la época de exámenes en el aire. Al final la única que quedó ahí fue la pelirroja. Se quedó mirando unos cuadernos. Se veía algo confusa.

\- ¿Tienes evaluaciones hoy?

-Sí, un trabajo de Arte Contemporáneo, me está costando un poco, creo que tendré que ir a terminarlo en la biblioteca, en mi casa no puedo concentrarme. Y además Hans no podrá invitarme a almorzar hoy. Estoy molesta.

\- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Podría ayudarte con lo que necesites.

No supo porque lo dijo. Nuevamente eran de esas cosas que su mente no ejecutaba con claridad. ¿Cómo podía ofrecer eso? Era su profesora, además no se conocían tanto como para ofrecer algo así. Recobro sus pensamientos para negar sus palabras.

\- ¿Me mostraras tus habilidades culinarias?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica le dio una tranquilidad inesperada. Se sintió una idiota por varios minutos. Respiró un par de veces, intentando calmarse.

-Si quieres, claro.

-Me parece interesante. Hagámoslo.

Su sonrisa sí que era tranquilizante.

* * *

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Juntas!? ¿¡En la misma casa!? Ahora es donde imagino el meme de Homero "Con resultados sexuales"

¿Les dije que soy memefílica? ¿No?

¡Espero les haya gustado! Si tienen alguna acotación que decirme son libres de hacerlo~

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Capitulo 4

Empezaré saludando a Elsii, Wings, Moniii, Daniyyel, loreley que dejaron reviews, se los agradezco, así dan ganas de escribir. A mi fan número 1 le mando besitos por su apoyo constante.

Y en cuanto a AgusSnow, "Ramo" en mi país, y creo que en otros más, se les dice a las asignaturas de una carrera. Intento no poner palabras que sean propias de aquí, y a veces se me escapan. Me alegra que me lo hayas hecho ver.

También quiero decirle a Chat'de'Lune que el spoiler es que Elsa pronto empezará a cuestionarse sus necesidades fisiológicas, aunque creía que no las tenía. Son adultas, que más se puede decir. Puede parecer importante en algún punto, pero luego será reemplazado por otras cosas aún más fundamentales.

Fin del reporte, espero que les guste este capítulo. Sentimientos y confusiones empiezan a aflorar.

Frozen no es mío, reitero.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** : Confianza incierta.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el estacionamiento. Se sentía algo nerviosa. Nunca había hecho algo tan imprudente. O quizás se estaba complicando de mas, y muchos profesores hacían cosas así. ¿O no? No lo sabía, tampoco tenía algún colega de confianza para preguntarle al respecto. Al menos a la pelirroja no parecía molestarle, se veía muy animada al respecto. El camino a casa estuvo tranquilo. No se demoraba nada en llegar desde la universidad. Menos de diez minutos. Se estacionó y ambas bajaron. Sus nervios iban en aumento.

Al abrir la puerta recordó el miedo usual de los martes y jueves.

-Dios, en serio vives sola, esto es un caos.

Sus mejillas se bañaron de rojo. Estaba avergonzada de dejar todo desordenado. Y además su living seguía con los libros y papeles. Jamás habría pensado que invitaría a alguien, o al menos hubiese ordenado un poco. Lo habría intentado.

La pelirroja dijo un suave "permiso", y entró a la casa como si fuese suya. Caminó a las ventanas y abrió bien las cortinas. Ahora se podía apreciar más el desorden que había.

-Ignora todo esto, yo me pondré a cocinar de inmediato.

-Algo difícil de ignorar, ¿Eh?

Podía escuchar a la chica moverse de lado a otro, mirando sus cosas. Intentaba ignorarla, pero se sentía nerviosa al respecto, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Tal vez porque nadie se había metido en sus cosas jamás, nadie se había acercado a su intimidad. Nadie había estado tan cerca de su interior.

Se había sacado el saco y se puso un delantal. No estaba en sus planes el tener que cambiarse de ropa. Estaba cortando algunos vegetales cuando sonó un obturador a su lado. Controló su sobresalto para no cortarse un dedo con el cuchillo. Miró hacia el lado y la chica estaba con su cámara, sonriendo divertida.

-Hace tiempo que no veía esa cámara.

\- ¿No la usas?

-No.

\- ¿Te molesta si te la robo?

\- ¿Necesitas una cámara para algo?

-Tengo clases de Fotografía los lunes y viernes, el semestre pasado me costó darlo porque no logre conseguirme una buena cámara.

-Puedes llevártela, no la he usado desde hace mucho, está casi nueva. Creo que debería estar el estuche por ahí.

-Dios, gracias, me has salvado la vida. Si paso esta materia será gracias a ti.

-Me haría más feliz que pasaras mi asignatura.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Le sonrió con una mueca algo triste.

-Eso intentaré.

-Con eso me basta.

Le sonrió de vuelta y siguió en lo suyo. Escuchó el obturador un par de veces, hasta que al parecer terminó aburriéndose. Su cámara era moderna, fue uno de los lujos que se dio cuando recibió una de sus pagas. La quería fotografiar la tumba de sus padres. Ahora sonaba algo perturbador, pero en su tiempo tenía un sentido más claro. Luego fotografiaba a sus pacientes. A la gente que iba ayudando. Ver esas fotos le hacía sentir bien. Cuando se empezó a interesar en la educación, y estudiaba un magister, ahí dejó de usarla. Ahora caía en manos jóvenes.

-Tienes libros que huelen a viejo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No es como que ellos hayan sido míos desde siempre, algunos eran de mis abuelos, otros de familiares, otros los fue adquiriendo de bibliotecas.

-Eres una nerd generacional. Dijiste que enseñabas anatomía humana, entonces también estudiaste relacionado con el cuerpo, ¿No? ¿Por qué? La medicina es aburrida y desgastante.

Empezó a poner los platos, mientras servía la comida. La chica la miraba desde el otro lado de la isla.

-Mis padres viajaban mucho, y enfermaron de Cólera en un país pobre. Murieron muy pronto. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos. Supongo que eso me llevo a querer entender el cuerpo humano y las patologías a las que nos vemos expuestos día a día.

-Que mal por ellos y por ti, pero es un alivio que hayas sacado algo bueno de eso. Yo hubiese querido irme con ellos…

La voz de la pelirroja sonó de una extraña forma. Era difícil precisar por qué razón era. Quizás solo sentía empatía por ella.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa. La pelirroja de inmediato empezó a comer. Se le veía hambrienta.

-Esto está muy rico, sabía que eres capaz de hacer todo bien.

-Quizás no soy así para ordenar.

Le dio un vistazo a su pirámide de libros. Pero se impresionó al verlo en unas columnas muy bien ordenadas y los papeles recogidos. ¿En qué rato lo había hecho?

-No se puede ser todo en la vida.

Summers le dio un guiño y siguió comiendo. No, no se puede ser todo en la vida. Sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, y eso siempre llenaba su mente curiosa. Terminaron de comer como la una y aprovechó de ofrecerle su ordenador a la pelirroja, por si quería empezar con su trabajo. Esta aceptó gustosa. Se veía que de verdad se estaba esforzando, diferente a la impresión que le dio los primeros días. Ella empezó a revisar una última vez la impresión para las evaluaciones que tenía en la tarde. No quería tener ningún tipo de error en las preguntas. La chica tecleaba bastante animada.

No era una experta en arte, pero le gustaba pintar y crear cosas con sus manos desde que era una niña. El arte contemporáneo es muy amplio. Se acomodó los lentes aun leyendo las impresiones.

\- ¿De qué época es tu trabajo?

Vio de reojo como la chica detuvo su tecleo y se estiró, haciendo que varias de sus articulaciones de brazos y espalda se manifestaran con un sonido estruendoso. Luego volvió a ponerse en su posición inicial. Al parecer tenía una mala postura al momento de sentarse, por eso la incomodidad que se le veía luego de estar unos momentos en la misma posición.

-En el Neo clasismo y prerromanticismo. Es difícil hacer algo conjunto de dos temas, porque no sabes cuanta información poner de uno y cuanta de otro, y hay veces que hay información de cierta cosa que no está para la otra, ¿Me entiendes?

-Un poco, creo.

La chica solo rio, dejando que su risa invadiera todo el silencioso lugar.

Se empezó a arreglar para volver al trabajo. Miró como la chica se daba cuenta de eso y empezaba a teclear más rápido, al parecer buscando una manera de enviarse sus avances.

\- ¿Cuánto has avanzado?

-No mucho, yo creo que el 30%...

Su voz sonaba desanimada. Empezó a unir cables. Habló de su tía, probablemente viva con sus parientes, o quizás ni siquiera sean parientes directos. Quizás viva en una casa donde no tenga acceso a un ordenador propio, o padres que le compren cosas necesarias, como una cámara, por ejemplo. Mencionó sobre no poder concentrarse. Si tenía acceso a internet quizás existían otras personas que invadieran su espacio.

Debe ser difícil estar en un lugar tan poco cómodo como para preferir hacer los deberes en la biblioteca de la institución.

-Quédate aquí.

La chica se sobresaltó de tal manera que por cosa de segundos casi deja caer el ordenador resguardado en sus piernas. Su rostro palideció un poco y su mirada de confusión crecía.

\- ¿Quedarme aquí? ¿Estás loca?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Tan extraño es?

-Bastante, no me conoces, podría hasta robarte el papel tapiz.

Miró alrededor del lugar. Negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí no hay papel tapiz, Summers.

-Es una forma de decir, no puedes confiar así en mí.

No entendía porque le decía eso. Si tuviese malas intenciones no diría nada y solamente haría de las suyas. Además, no lo encontraba raro, los adolescentes se quedan en casa de sus amigos de manera casi usual.

Ah, cierto. No son amigas. Ni siquiera se conocen lo suficiente. Era un punto importante a considerar.

-Ah, lo siento, probablemente no confíes en mi como para aceptar mi propuesta.

\- ¡Que no es eso! Eso me seria de mucha ayuda, en serio. Pero, ya sabes, tienes que tener cuidado con quien dejas entrar a tu casa.

-Eres la primera persona que dejo entrar.

La chica frunció el ceño. Dejó el ordenador en la mesa y dio unos pasos para quedar frente a la rubia.

-No puedes ser tan descuidada, en serio, ¿Eres una cría acaso?

Ladeó su rostro con duda. Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué la trataba de esa forma? No entendía. Sentía las manos pequeñas y cálidas de la chica en sus hombros. Ahora que no llevaba sus tacones parecía que ella podría casi alcanzarla en estatura. Por un segundo, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a capturar el calor que la chica emitía, haciéndolo suyo.

Fue una sensación extraña.

Summers soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadumbre. Sus ojos turquesa captaron los suyos, con una sensación de duda en su mirar.

\- ¿Tardaras mucho?

-Tengo evaluaciones, pero son cortas, no creo que esté hasta más allá de las seis.

-Te esperaré entonces.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Tenía fe en que, si la pelirroja confiaba más en ella, podría ayudarla más de cerca con sus problemas. Aunque todo había salido de manera casual. Innata.

Salió de ahí, dejando a la pelirroja cuidando de su departamento. Mientras manejaba empezaba a entender un poco las palabras de la chica. Quería que ella confiara, pero a la vez era ella misma la que confiaba demasiado. Suspiró. No lo había hecho nunca. No tenía certeza si era algo malo o bueno.

Fue a buscar sus materiales a la sala de profesores, y se vio de frente con el profesor Cooper. Él le sonreía de una manera extraña.

\- ¿Pasa algo, profesor Cooper?

-Oh no, pensaba que te veías animada.

\- ¿Animada?

-Siempre andas por aquí con cara de nada, sin sonreír o hacer alguna mueca.

-Suelo sonreír bastante.

\- ¡No es verdad! Aquí no hay nada de eso, de hecho, algunos profesores les da vergüenza hablarte, como que creen que los golpearas o algo.

-Yo jamás llegaría a la agresividad con otra persona.

-Imagine que dirías algo así.

Él salió de la sala riéndose, sin embargo, ella quedó algo confundida. Tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos. La piel gélida tocando la piel carnosa. No lo entendía, ella sonreía mucho, ¿No?

Eran diez para las seis cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Lo primero que vio fue a la pelirroja, sin su sudadera, tecleando acostada en el sillón, mostrando algunos tatuajes en sus brazos. Lo segundo fue ver varios sitios de su casa prolijamente ordenados.

La chica se despegó de la pantalla para mirar a la recién llegada.

-Si me dejas hacer aquí mis tareas, te haré la limpieza.

La rubia soltó una leve risa.

-Por mi suena bien, no tengo mucho tiempo para darle a este lugar la atención que merece.

-Es un departamento grande para alguien que vive por su cuenta.

-Si, a veces lo siento demasiado grande y vacío.

Se quedó unos segundos apoyada en la puerta. Se sacó los tacones y colgó su saco en el perchero, junto con su bolso.

-Creo que le falta un poco más de vida, nada más.

La pelirroja se estiró y nuevamente sus articulaciones tronaron. Se veía cómoda y fresca. Y claramente se le notaba tranquila. Miró alrededor. Con esa chica en el sofá, así de calmada, parecía que el lugar ya empezaba a tener más vida. Quizás su propio departamento no tenía suficiente solo con ella.

\- ¿Pudiste terminar el trabajo?

Se acercó lentamente a la chica.

-Lo terminé hace rato, ahora me dedico a ver tus videos para adultos.

Al fin lo había hecho. Tenía la oreja de la chica entre sus dedos mientras esta soltaba un alarido y una risa, juntas en un sonido bastante gracioso. Lo fue tanto que dejó su expresión molesta y empezó a sonreír. Luego de unos segundos de súplica la terminó soltando. La chica se masajeo la oreja, dejando ver unas perforaciones. Se sintió un poco mal al respecto.

-Lo siento, no sabía que tenías eso en la oreja.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! No, no, no me duelen, las tengo hace muchos años, de mi época rebelde, algunos agujeros se terminaron cerrando. Era demasiado exagerado.

Se rio animada, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de ultratumba viniendo de su estómago. Probablemente no había consumido nada desde el almuerzo, la fatiga tiene que ser extrema. Soltó un suspiro y puso el hervidor.

\- ¿Te quieres ir pronto o comerás algo aquí?

Vio como los ojos turquesa de la chica se oscurecían un poco.

-No tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa, espero no te moleste que me quede aquí un poco más.

Su rostro se veía triste, pero sus mejillas tomaban ese color rojizo. Bañando sus pecas de carmín. No la había oído decir algo tan suplicante jamás, de hecho, a veces creía que no podía decir algo así. Tenía que tener razones de sobra para no querer volver a su hogar.

-No me molesta la compañía.

 _Tú compañía._

No podía decirle eso. Sonaría fuera de lugar. Ha estado acostumbrada a estar sola. No depender de nadie. No necesitar a nadie en su vida. Le daba un sabor amargo el decir aquella mentira blanca. No apreciaba la compañía en general. Estorbaban en su trabajo, en sus planes, en sus metas.

En su vida.

Pero ahora se sentía cómoda con la chica. Había algo en ella, que la hacía diferente, que la hacía diferente a ella, y también la hacía sentir que tenían tanto en común.

Movió la cabeza de lado a otro. No quería ocasionar un desastre en la cocina por quedarse pensando en eso. La hacía sentir extraña. Fuera de sí. Se estaba soltando. Eso no era una buena señal, de eso si estaba segura. Quizás la misma Summers tenía razón. Estaba confiando más de lo que debía. Estaba estrechando demasiado un lazo que no tenía principio ni fin.

Fue sorprendida por los ojos curiosos entrando en su cocina.

\- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

Sonrió.

-Tráeme las tazas del estante.

\- ¡Si, señora!

Sonrió por aquella chica. Sonreía con ella. Como si fuese casi inevitable. Como si fuese un impulso físico y mental. Como si fuese algo tan propio. Tan natural.

La chica le trajo las tazas, y ella vertió el té de hierbas en ambas tazas. Estaba helado en esa época. Usaba hierbas que la ayudaban con el estrés y el cansancio. Aunque siempre prefería un café milagroso.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Uhm, unos sándwiches estarían bien, ¿Te parece?

-Suena bien.

No se demoraron en hacer la merienda y se sentaron a comer en la mesa. La pelirroja prendió la televisión. Igual era interesante saber que pasaba en el mundo mientras uno seguía su vida diaria. Concentrado en uno mismo.

\- ¿Crees que lograré aprobar?

Se exaltó un poco ante la pregunta tan sorpresiva. Se quedó pensando unos segundos. Ambas seguían haciendo lo suyo.

-Soy nueva en esto de la enseñanza, tampoco te conozco mucho, ni mucho menos se sobre tu desempeño a tiempo real en tus años anteriores. Pero no lo sé, intuyo que podrás. Sé que, si te enfocas y de verdad te sientes parte de esa realidad, esa realidad donde logras tus cometidos, podrás hacer lo que sea.

Levantó la mirada para ver a la chica, sonrojada, y sorprendida. Se masajeo el cuello, desviando su mirada.

\- ¿Así que eso crees? Espero sea así.

Le dio una leve sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

Luego se quedaron reposando la comida, ambas sentadas en el sofá, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. La pelirroja miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, de una manera nerviosa. Pudo percatarse de su incomodidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, digo, si, tú tienes que madrugar mañana, y yo solo estoy estorbando. Ya es tarde, me iré.

Se levantó del sofá y se puso su sudadera. Caminó en busca de su mochila. Se le veía dispuesta a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Espera un poco.

Se detuvo de pronto y se volteó para mirarla. Fue a su habitación y se deshizo de su falda y sus medias, también de su camisa. Buscó unos jeans y zapatillas y se puso un chaleco azulado, uno ancho y abrigado, su favorito. Salió de la habitación y vio a la chica parada al lado de la puerta, dispuesta a salir de ahí.

El problema no era ella, el problema era la hora y el lugar al que tenía que llegar. Estaba ansiosa por eso. Estaba sintiéndose algo preocupada.

-Yo te llevo.

-Hey, no es necesario que hagas eso. Puedo irme sola, ya estoy grandecita.

-No lo suficiente para mí, vamos.

La chica soltó un suspiro molesto. Se subieron al auto y la pelirroja le dio las indicaciones.

-Estas ignorando mis indirectas bien directas para que me digas tu edad.

-Eso no se le pregunta a una señorita.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero que pudo percibir de reojo. Sonrió levemente. No podía exhibir su secreto.

-Además, si te lo digo, de pronto toda la universidad lo sabrá.

\- ¿Eso te causaría problemas?

-Una vez me causó problemas. Me dijeron que no era apta para algunas cosas porque era mujer, y además era muy joven. Ahora no soy tan joven como en ese entonces, pero podría ocurrir algo así. Y quizás los alumnos podrían pasar sobre mi escudándose con eso.

-Suena molesto, pero no les diría algo sobre ti al resto, de hecho, tampoco podría decirles que fui a tu casa, los demás pensarían que tengo algún tipo de preferencia. Ya sabes.

\- ¿Preferencia?

Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por una extraña razón.

-Claro, que me estás dando oportunidades, o ya sabes, que intento que me subas la nota.

Su mente estaba pensando cosas que no comprendía. Soltó un suspiro.

-No haría eso, sería injusto para los demás alumnos.

-Pero no es injusto si yo soy la única que se ha acercado a pedir ayuda, ¿No?

Se quedó pensando. De esa forma tenía algo de sentido. Solo está aprovechando algo que está ahí para ser aprovechado.

-Tienes razón, has ganado.

-Déjame por aquí.

Frenó de inmediato. Se estacionó cerca de una casa, cuyo interior se veía sombrío. La chica a su lado se veía algo incomoda.

-Bueno, gracias por todo lo de hoy, en serio te debo una.

-Fue un placer ayudar.

Vio como de reojo como la puerta principal de la casa de abría de golpe. El cielo estaba oscurecido, y las luces de la calle parecían alumbrar menos que nunca. La chica dio un salto y salió de un impulso fuera del auto.

-Nos vemos el viernes, daré mi máximo esfuerzo.

-Entonces sé que te irá maravillosamente.

La chica avanzó hasta la casa y al parecer iba a entrar. Un hombre alto y corpulento, desgastado por los años, interceptó su paso. No lograba verle la cara. Se tambaleaba extrañamente. Como si estuviese adormilado. La chica le dio una rápida mirada. Desde la distancia no pudo distinguir con claridad la señal que le mandaba, pero no parecía ser buena.

Al parecer se dicen un par de palabras. Ve como el hombre apunta directamente a su auto y luego toma a la chica y la guía dentro de la casa.

La puerta se cierra de golpe, sonando como un estruendo en la silenciosa calle.

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Algo muy malo estaba pasando, y no podía hacer nada.

Simplemente se quedó ahí. Congelada por la incertidumbre.

La seguridad de su alumna estaba siendo cuestionada…

* * *

Ay no, ¿Qué he hecho?

Todo iba tan bien. Maldición. Tengo un grave problema con joder todo lo lindo, lo sé.

Espero les esté gustando cómo va la historia. Los comentarios siempre me motivan a subir mas seguido.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capitulo 5

Le mandaré un saludo a Chat'de'Lune, Moniii, Loreley, Wings y a Daniyyel, gracias por dejar un comentario, los aprecio mucho, ustedes lo saben.

Gracias totales a mi novia, que siempre es la primera en darme su visto bueno.

Espero disfruten este capítulo. Sé que están empezando a preocuparse por la pelirroja al igual que la pobre Elsa. Quizás deba añadir más perturbación para sus almas. MUAJAJA.

He estado dibujando harto Elsanna a todo esto, así que si quieren ver lo que subo síganme en mi Instagram ;)

Frozen no me pertenece, aún. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** : Desconfianza latente.

Estuvo todos los días pensando en aquella escena. Fue extraño. La invadió un confuso temor. Quizás era solo su mente, pero eso no dejaba la posibilidad de que algunas de sus conjeturas al azar fuesen ciertas.

El día jueves decidió simplemente dejar las suposiciones y centrarse en su deber. Ya llegaría el viernes y le preguntaría al respecto. No tenía que calentarse la cabeza pensando en cosas que podría saber de primera mano.

Ese día estaba ansiosa. De una manera extraña. Era la primera evaluación de su chica problema y no solo eso, si no que algo confuso estaba atado a ella. Puso las impresiones de la evaluación boca abajo en los pupitres y esperó a que los alumnos fueran llegando y se sentaran. Eran tres evaluaciones para ese día, y esta era la segunda, y esta vez estarían ambas secciones de Desarrollo Psicológico dando el examen. Eran los mismos contenidos, así que no había problema en tomarlas juntas.

Se sentó en su escritorio mientras poco a poco el salón se llenaba de jóvenes. Estaba nerviosa. Miró su reloj. La clase ya había comenzado hace ya casi veinte minutos. Habían alrededor de unos cuarenta alumnos en aquella gran sala. Todos cabeza gacha contestando las preguntas. Ahora ya no se estaba percatando en lo absoluto si todos estaban haciéndola honestamente, porque solo estaba concentrada en el sonido de la puerta.

La pregunta era esta.

¿Por qué ella no había llegado aún?

Summers no era una chica impuntual para nada. Tenía una buena asistencia. Al menos eso le decían algunos profesores.

No.

Solo recordó la frase de uno de ellos. Esa frase que no quiso aceptar.

" _Hay veces que falta varios días sin razón alguna."_

Si no estuviese con sus sospechas tan latentes, pensaría nada más que lo más grave seria que la joven estuviese deprimida y no quisiera ir, de todas formas, pensaría algo como, "para que si no pasaré la asignatura".

No era el caso.

Anna Summers si tenía planeado venir a dar el examen. Ella misma dijo que se esforzaría. Confiaba en su palabra. Era una chica honesta.

Solo quedaban diez minutos del examen. Se dio una vuelta entre los pupitres, perdiendo la fe en que llegaría. Ahora solo pensaba en una cosa. En averiguar que pasaba. Si había una buena razón, tendría que buscar la forma de tomarle el examen, sin que sus superiores la regañaran y que los alumnos no reclamaran favoritismo.

Es complicado ser profesor.

Los chicos salieron de la sala y ella fue recogiendo los exámenes, los metió en su bolso y corrió a la sala de profesores. Le quedaban un par de horas para dar otra prueba. El tiempo estaba en su favor. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que supiera de ella. Pensó en el chico Kristoff, su nombre no era muy común, así que buscó su horario en la base de datos de la universidad. Pero él no tenía ninguna clase en la sede en ese momento, probablemente no estaría ahí. Buscó a un Hans, pero encontró a varios. Buscó entre sus colegas, buscando a ese pequeño hombre de edad.

Por suerte ahí estaba. Se le acercó y le preguntó por el castaño. Al menos el hombre le aclaró su duda.

Él si estaba. Avanzó velozmente entre los pasillos con su bolso bien agarrado. Llegó a una de las salas. Era ahora o nunca. Golpeó la puerta y ve al profesor Cooper. Dio un salto. Le alegraba que fuera él, pero por otra parte no.

\- ¿Me puedes prestar un momento a Hans Wrestler?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro!

El chico salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta. Se le veía algo estupefacto por la situación.

\- ¿Profesora? ¿Qué necesita?

\- ¿Sabes algo de Summers?

El chico se vio notablemente sorprendido. La pregunta lo había incomodado.

-No mucho.

-Faltó a su examen, esto puede costarle el ramo nuevamente.

El chico frunció los labios.

-Suele faltar a veces por la salud de su padre.

¡Lo sabía! Algo malo andaba ahí. Sus pies se empezaron a mover de inmediato camino a la salida y el grito del chico la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No debería meterse, no es su asunto.

Apenas escuchó la tenue voz del chico. Al parecer la salud del padre tenía que ver, pero lo de "salud" era demasiado relativo. No confiaba en aquel hombre. Algo malo ocurría en la casa Summers para que ella no pudiese asistir. Algo difícil.

Dio un trote rápido hasta su auto y ahí se encaminó hacia la residencia de Summers. Ella quería ayudar a las personas, ayudar a quienes quieren ser alguien en el futuro. Anna merecía una segunda oportunidad, y quizás hasta su padre necesite ayuda profesional.

Frenó antes del lugar, para no levantar sospechas y se acercó a la casa. Apoyó su oído en la puerta y titubeo unos segundos antes de golpear. El hombre se veía grande y fuerte. Posiblemente inestable.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella si el hombre se le tiraba encima?

No era policía, ni tenía algún arma, o alguna habilidad física desarrollada. No tenía nada. Solo su cerebro y un cuerpo estremecido con inseguridades.

Unos segundos después de golpear la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando ver a la pelirroja. Se le veía con ojeras y un tinte de cansancio. Su sorpresa fue enorme. Le cubrió la boca de un rápido movimiento y la alejó un poco del marco de la puerta. No pudo decir palabra alguna.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué viniste?

Se sacó la mano de la boca y habló en un susurro, como la chica lo hacía.

-No diste el examen e hice mis propias conjeturas. Lo hice sin pensarlo demasiado.

Eso era raro, siempre pensaba de más.

-Vete de aquí, antes que él venga a mirar quien golpeo.

-Pero ¿Qué harás? ¿Estás bien?

-Se cuidarme, y por cierto… ¿Crees que pueda dar la prueba el lunes? Prometo que iré.

-Ven a la sala de profesores a las cinco.

-Ahí estaré, ahora vete.

Un ruido se escuchó dentro de la casa y la pelirroja se vio obligada a cerrar la puerta. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, pero prefirió alejarse. El hombre podría salir a inspeccionar, y sería malo si la viese ahí. Al parecer si tenía algún tipo de inestabilidad mental. Le asustaba dejar a la joven a la merced de un hombre de comportamiento errático.

Solo le quedaba esperar.

El día lunes tenia clases de diez a cinco. Se llevaba un almuerzo alto en proteínas y fibra y lo comía en la sala de profesores. Ahí es donde se encontraba esperando a la chica. Logró hablar con su superior. Si quería aceptar que una persona hiciera una prueba después de la fecha podía hacerlo, pero debía ser justa con eso. Los otros alumnos podrían querer hacer lo mismo. Pero no recibió ningún correo de algún alumno que tuviese problemas para ir a rendir el examen. Ese ya no era su problema.

La chica golpeo la puerta, siendo observada por algunos de los profesores que estaban ahí. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta, observando a la chica, con su rostro serio, inquebrantable. La chica a su vez se veía avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Entra, tienes cuarenta minutos.

La chica dio un salto y casi corrió al escritorio de la rubia. Sacó unos lápices de su mochila y se sentó, dispuesta a contestar su examen.

Se sentó a su lado. Tomó una pequeña torre de papeles y comenzó a revisarlas. Eran los exámenes de los alumnos de medicina, así que no era fuera de lugar el corregirlos con su alumna al lado. La miró de reojo, su mirada se veía animada. Al parecer no estaba sufriendo demasiado con las preguntas. O lo ocultaba bien.

Terminó el examen diez minutos antes de la hora límite. Su mano derecha se veía mallugada, aunque no creía que fuera solo por el examen. Se notaba que la había usado con esmero.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

La chica sonrió un poco.

-No me quiero emocionar antes de saber el resultado.

-Sabia decisión.

Ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, sobresaltándose.

\- ¿Te vas a casa?

-Eh, si…

\- ¿Quieres que-?

-No, podríamos levantar sospechas.

Habló en un ligero susurro mientras tomaba su mochila para luego salir de la sala. Su rostro se veía ligeramente sonrojado.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí, mirando el examen en sus manos. Soltó un suspiro al ver que no le había puesto su nombre. Tomó uno de los lápices de su escritorio y lo escribió ella misma.

"Anna Summers"

Al apoyar la hoja en la mesa se dio cuenta de un papel que no había estado ahí antes. Lo tomó. Había unas palabras escritas.

"Gracias por la cámara, y siento lo que tuviste que ver."

Frunció los labios y metió el papel en su bolso. Quería irse. Salir de ahí. Y así lo hizo. Se sentía extraña. Similar a ese sentimiento cuando le dieron la noticia de sus padres.

Impotencia.

No era nadie, no era quien para meterse en la vida de la joven, no era quien para intentar ayudarla. Pero…

¿Estaba mal querer hacerlo?

El día martes era la misma chica molestosa de siempre. Apenas entró en la sala la vio dibujando a algunos de los profesores, con sus rasgos muy exagerados, en el pizarrón. Al verla entrar se notó el pánico en sus ojos.

\- ¡No me tires de la oreja!

Estallaron en risas al ver a la chica intentando esconderse en algún lugar. La rubia simplemente se acercó y se puso sus lentes para ver aquellos detalles. Algunos si eran graciosos. Hacer al profesor Cooper casi como un fantasma era gracioso. Se preguntaba si ella misma también seria así a la vista de ellos.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Usted qué?

-No estoy yo.

Algunos chicos ríen y otros se sorprenden, como la joven bajo el escritorio. Salió de ahí sobándose el cuello. Tomó el borrador y limpio su arte.

-Mis habilidades no son tan buenas para dibujarla a usted.

Se excusó de una forma casi depresiva y se fue a sentar.

Seguía sin comprender porque la joven decía ciertas cosas. Ciertas cosas que hacían que su mente divagara y su rostro se encendiera. No lo entendía. Parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus provocaciones, aunque no fuesen intencionales.

Lo dejó de lado y fue a sacar sus cosas. Ya era un nuevo día y una nueva presentación.

Les dejó una tarea rápida a los chicos, para que la hicieran en los últimos veinte minutos de la clase. Todos estaban en silencio, buscando información en sus celulares. Maravillas tecnológicas aquellas. Uno de los chicos se levantó de su pupitre y caminó hasta ella. Estaba segura que lo había visto solo en una de sus clases. Faltaba seguido al parecer.

-Profe, me entere que le dio la prueba a alguien después de la fecha.

Se sobresaltó un poco, pero sabía que eso vendría, así que pudo mantener su seriedad de siempre. Sabía que hacer y decir, ya lo tenía todo planeado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Yo no pude venir porque estaba enfermo.

\- ¿Tiene certificado médico?

-No se lo pidió a su otro alumno.

-Ese alumno me envió un correo el mismo día del examen para justificar su inasistencia y me pidió formalmente que le diera la oportunidad de rendirla lo más pronto posible. Usted debió estar muy enfermo para no ser capaz de mover los dedos y enviarme un mail, ¿No? Viernes, sábado, domingo, lunes. Muy grave debió de estar, así que si quiere dar el examen estaré atenta a recibir el certificado.

El chico frunció los labios, se veía que iba a decir algo al respecto. Estaba esperando a que dijera cualquier tipo de incoherencia.

-Ya escuchaste a la señorita, mueve el culo.

Summers llegó por atrás del chico y este no supo que decir. Simplemente volvió a su asiento, resignado. Ella llevaba su tarea entre sus manos. Se le veía con un rostro cómplice.

-Gracias por cubrirme.

Susurró solo para que la pelirroja escuchara, y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-Se rompió mi celular, ¿Puedo ir a hacer la tarea en la biblioteca?

Le asombró aquello. Se veía que al fin estaba interesada en hacer las cosas. No sabía si era solo en su clase, pero esperaba que también lo hiciera en las otras.

-Ocupa mi ordenador.

Le cedió el asiento a la pelirroja y esta sonrió agradecida.

-Me voy a acostumbrar a esto.

-No lo hagas o podríamos levantar sospechas.

Usó la frase que el día de ayer ella le había dicho. La joven se avergonzó un poco y empezó a teclear de inmediato. Al parecer a ningún alumno le interesaba lo que la pelirroja hiciera. Algunos hacen su tarea y otros simplemente revisaban su celular haciendo que la hacían. Pobres ilusos. Todo lo que se preguntaba en clases iba a salir en el examen, eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Se tomó unos momentos para apreciar la vista que tenía ese salón. Para mirar las caras de sus alumnos. Para memorizarlas.

Miró la hora. Ya era tiempo ya.

-El que terminó la tarea por completo se lleva dos décimas para el próximo examen.

Algunos refunfuñaron. Era gracioso que estuviesen haciendo el vago. Otros simplemente no habían alcanzado a terminarla. Los que lo lograron se lanzaron hacia ella con el cuaderno en la mano, mientras los otros iban saliendo derrotados del salón. Cuando firmó cuadernos y los alumnos se habían ido, se volteó, mirando hacia su mesa y vio a Summers con su cuaderno levantado y esa llamativa sonrisa prepotente.

Lo leyó rápidamente, asegurándose que las respuestas estuviesen correctas y firmó la hoja. La chica soltó una risa y guardó su cuaderno en la mochila.

-Esto me será de ayuda.

-Lo será, me alegro por ti.

Se quedan mirando unos segundos. Summers desvió la mirada y se puso la mochila en la espalda.

-Tengo que irme, almorzare con Hans, nos vemos el viernes.

Se quedó ahí mirándola. Sin decir nada. No sabía por qué. Ella no era una persona mal educada que no saludara o se despidiera. No era ese tipo de persona. Sintió un sonido extraño. Era su lápiz tirado en el suelo. Miró sus manos. Lo había dejado caer.

No sabía que le pasaba. Ahora sí que se sentía perdida en cuanto a si misma.

En el estacionamiento vio a la pareja subirse al auto del joven Wrestler. Debían de ir a almorzar a algún lugar elegante. Se subió al suyo y arrancó casi de inmediato.

Se agitó al darse cuenta lo que hacía.

Los estaba siguiendo. Podía ver el color del auto a la distancia.

No entendía que le pasaba por la mente. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Imaginaba que también desconfiaba del joven. Él sabía algunas cosas. Era como si tuviese una máscara puesta, le recordaba un poco a sí misma en la universidad. Ellos se detuvieron en un lugar de comida rápida y ella se vio obligada a detenerse a unos metros de distancia. Apoyó su frente en el volante.

Se estaba volviendo una especie de acosadora.

Solo intentaba protegerla, aunque en vez de hacer eso debería llamar a la policía si veía cosas sospechosas. Aunque no tenía muchas pruebas. Cuando decidió ponerse en marcha vio como la pelirroja salía corriendo de ahí. Escuchó unos gritos. Salió de inmediato del auto, al ver como la chica corría en su dirección.

\- ¿Summers?

La chica dio un respingo. Se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y luego volvió a conectar su mirada con la azul. Se veía el pánico en sus ojos, uno diferente a su mirada luego de hacer los dibujos, un pánico real.

\- ¡Maneja, Elsa!

Se metió en el auto y prendió el motor y justo cuando empezaba a acelerar la pelirroja se metió en el auto de un salto. Vio de reojo como el castaño salía de ahí. Buscando a la pelirroja, pero no lograba verla.

Manejó unos segundos, aun sobresaltada con la situación. Aún estaba en su mente cuando la chica la llamó por su nombre, eso sí fue extraño, no recordaba alguna persona que la llamara por su nombre a secas. Le dio una mirada. Estaba mirando por el retrovisor, asegurándose que no la siguieran.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No te preocupes por eso, no pasa nada.

La rubia dio una rápida frenada, estacionándose en el borde de la calzada. Los ojos turquesa la miraron atónitos.

-Acabas de saltar a mi auto y ordenarme que conduzca. No recibo ordenes sin razón, así que dime de inmediato que sucede o te dejaré a la deriva.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, y luego de unos segundos estalló en risas.

\- ¿Siempre te pones tan pesada cuando no consigues lo que quieres?

Su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo. Se sentía avergonzada, y sobre todo molesta. Solo jugaba con ella. Cuando dejó de reírse soltó un largo suspiro.

-Mi padre ha hecho cosas horribles todos estos años, y ahora resulta que Hans era culpable de varias de esas cosas. Hubo días que tenía la sospecha, pero ahora pude darme cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

Solo pudo mirarla con duda y curiosidad. No entendía de que hablaba. No sabía cuál era la situación con su padre. Tampoco tenía derecho de preguntar.

-Siento que no pueda contarte más, pero no creo que sea bueno confiar demasiado en ti.

Ambas se quedan mirando unos segundos.

\- ¿Levantaría sospechas?

La chica rio.

-Sí, Levantaría sospechas.

-Al menos te llevaré a tu casa, estamos lejos.

No se demoró demasiado en llegar al lugar. Se veía que la chica estaba algo incomoda con ella en su territorio. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-Toma. Gracias por el paseo.

En su mano llevaba una bolsa de papel. Se bajó deprisa del auto y ella no pudo hacer nada más que desaparecer antes que al padre apareciera. Se estacionó en su complejo de departamentos y miró dentro de la bolsa. Había un sándwich de pollo bastante grande y pomposo, lleno de verduras. El olor era fascinante. Lo tomó y bajó del auto. Ahora no tendría que cocinarse al menos.

Se había dedicado a corregir exámenes toda la semana, asegurándose de poder entregar las notas en la semana establecida para aquello. Al llegar el día viernes todos estaban nerviosos. Sobre todo, la pelirroja. Dio la nota de todos. Algunos tenían insuficientes, y otros bastantes buenas notas. Dejó al final el examen de la chica. Fue el último en recibir, por ende, el último en corregir.

Ambas se miraron. Los ojos turquesa brillaban con una fe casi perdida.

-Usted sacó un suficiente, Summers.

La chica dio un salto en el pupitre. Se paró al frente y le estrechó la mano a la rubia. Se veía muy animada. Muy feliz. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros, con aquella sonrisa prepotente.

-Ahí quedaron, idiotas.

Algunos chicos soltaron un gruñido. Al parecer estaban haciendo competencia de notas. Uno de ellos levantó la voz, con notable resignación.

-No puedo creer que hay una luz al final del túnel para ti, Summers.

-Con estudio y dedicación todo se puede.

La chica sonrió muy alegre y confiada. Esa había sido una de las frases que le había dicho el primer día que la conoció. Estaba avanzando.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras los alumnos hablaban entre ellos. El padre de la chica había hecho algo malo por años, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero solo se llenaba de dudas al intentar hacer alguna conjetura al respecto. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Debía empezar a controlarse. Se estaba dejando llevar por las nuevas vivencias. No estaba bien ir detrás de uno de sus alumnos de esa forma. No tenía que ser así. Estaba mal.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó, dispuesta a seguir con la clase.

Al dar el terminó la catedra todos empezaron a salir de la sala. La pelirroja estuvo completamente en silencio toda la clase. Eso era muy extraño. Ahí estaba ella, con un lápiz apuntando su sien. Se le veía confusa.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-No entendí mucho esta materia.

\- ¿No?

-He estado un poco distraída por la nota, lo siento.

Sus ojos mostraban un autentica desesperanza.

-Podrías quedarte aquí y asistir a la otra catedra.

\- ¿Puedo hacer eso?

\- ¿Por qué no podrías?

-Lo profesores jamás me dejaron hacer algo así.

Se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Era una chica problema desesperada. ¿Cómo no intentar ayudarla? Bueno, era de imaginarse. Si molestaba en una clase, obviamente molestaría en la otra.

-Pero si empiezas a hacer alguna payasada te sacaré de la oreja.

La chica rio y se tiró en el pupitre, tapando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Das miedo cuando te pones así. -Nuevamente sus ojos se conectan. -Pero seré una buena chica, solo por usted.

Nuevamente parecía un cachorro. Pero esos ojos, y esa mirada, hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Volvía a jugar con ella. Se aprovechaba de su apariencia para confundirla.

Tomó su segunda taza de café entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

La universidad era más difícil de lo que la recordaba.

Y su corazón latía como nunca antes...

* * *

¿Un final algo tranquilo para sus paladares? Para mí también. Pero no se preocupen. El próximo tendrá una adrenalina nueva.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Capitulo 6

Gracias a Wings, Moniii y Daniyyel que comentaron y también a las que leen y no dejan comentario, los odio y los quiero a la vez. Por cierto, Chat'de'Lune, me dan unas ganas de mandarte un MP y contestar tus dudas, pero siento que se me saldría el medio spoiler, y gracias por leer mi otra historia, espero te agrade el final.

Saben que me hacen muy feliz que lo lean, en serio y me emociono cuando me dicen que les gusta (En el caso de Moniii, que le encanta x 3(?).

¡Saludos a la waifu que ha esperado con ansiedad!

Espero disfruten este capítulo. Se viene con muchos vuelcos y cosas locas. Además, sabrán un poco más de la historia de la pelirroja. Adivinen quien es la más feliz con eso.

Frozen no es de mi pertenencia.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** : Sentimientos indefinidos.

Summers estuvo tranquila. Haciendo rayones en su cuaderno mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Parecía haber entendido los conceptos de una mejor manera. Vivir las situaciones dos veces proporcionaba una mayor retención de la información, era indudable. En su tiempo intentaba asistir a la mayor cantidad de clases que podía.

Al terminar vio que una de las primeras en salir fue la pelirroja. Miró su reloj. Se había pasado un poco del límite de la clase. Si no recordaba mal, el día viernes la joven asistía a otra asignatura. Ella misma tuvo que tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a otro salón, donde le tocaba impartir una clase de Psicopatología.

Algunos de sus alumnos ya estaban en la sala, así que decidió empezar de inmediato y no perder tiempo. Le gustaba bastante enseñarles a los futuros terapeutas sobre las enfermedades y trastornos mentales.

Se estiró en la silla. Faltaban unos minutos para las nueve, pero terminó la clase pronto. Ella misma quería salir corriendo junto con sus alumnos.

Tomó su bolso, apagó las luces y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Una de las salas cercanas se usaba para hacer talleres de arte. Le llamó la atención y miró por el vidrio que separaba la sala del pasillo. Se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja ahí. Tenía el pelo en una coleta alta, sus brazos desnudos y su rostro cubierto de manchas negras. Se quedó unos segundos observando hasta que un profesor le miró por el otro lado de la sala, dándole un gran susto.

\- ¿Quieres mirar?

-Eh…

El hombre le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Era muy alto, macizo, rubio y con una barba del mismo color. Se veía amable. Tenía a todos sus alumnos alrededor de una mesa. Esta estaba llena de unos recipientes llenos de una tinta negra. De la misma que tenía Summers en su cara y brazos.

-Soy Oaken Williams, por cierto.

-Soy Elsa Storm. Un gusto.

-Todos la conocemos a usted, es muy popular desde que llegó.

\- ¿En serio?

-No todos los años llega una profesora bonita y joven.

Su sonrisa se veía demasiado amigable, junto con su pequeña risa. Le incomodaba un poco, pero le parecía agradable. No le solían decir cosas así. No encontraba que aquel piropo fuese del todo correcto, menos con sus ojeras y sus dolores de espalda.

Logró divisar desde esa distancia como la joven hacia líneas similares a las que hacía en clase. No entendía lo que intentaban hacer, o cual era el propósito. Pero el profesor Williams se veía contento con el resultado. Sonó un reloj que estaba en medio de la mesa, y el profesor aplaudió un par de veces, dándole un aviso a sus alumnos.

Todos empezaron a remojar sus pinceles en unos vasos y a guardar sus cosas. Summers, por su parte, intentaba sacarse unas manchas de sus brazos con una toalla de papel. Los que no estaban tan manchados solo iban saliendo, dejando los papeles con líneas y figuras en la misma mesa. Al parecer debían secarse.

Se acercó a la pelirroja, dispuesta a tomarle el pelo, por primera vez a propósito.

-La pintura debería ir en el papel, no en tu cara.

La chica dio un salto. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me espías?

Giró su rostro, buscando más papel para limpiar su cara.

-No eres la única a la que le gusta el arte, además fue una coincidencia.

-Hemos tenido muchas coincidencias, ¿Eh?

La pelirroja no hacia un buen trabajo buscando las manchas de su cara, así que ella misma cogió un poco de papel para limpiarla. Esta se sobresaltó, enrojeciendo aún más, poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- ¿¡Que te pasa!?

-No es mi culpa que no hagas esto bien.

-No me hables así de limpieza.

Ambas se miran frunciendo el entrecejo hasta que al final soltaron una risa. Se comportaban ambas como unas niñas pequeñas. Salieron de ahí y caminaron lentamente por los pasillos. Le causaba gracia que los brazos de la chica ya manchados con la tinta alojada en su dermis, ahora estaban decorados con tinta en su epidermis.

-Pintar con esas cosas no se me da bien.

-Me di cuenta. Es muy tarde, ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Te he estado molestando con eso casi a diario, no te preocupes, además-

-Podemos levantar sospechas, lo sé.

-Te iba a decir que quizás saldrías de copas con alguien, no lo sé, algo típico de viernes, y yo arruinaría tu panorama.

Ladeó el rostro, confundida. Nunca fue de las personas que bebían, quizás alguna copa de vino de vez en cuando. Nada de fiestas.

-Espera un segundo, no me digas que eres tan nerd que no sales de fiesta.

Apretó el hélix de su oreja, justo arriba de uno de sus aretes. Vio como frunció el entrecejo y se rio.

\- ¡Hey, no hagas eso aquí!

La suelta y esta intenta recuperar el aliento perdido con su carcajada. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rojo, y unos vestigios de tinta negra.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, corramos al supermercado antes de que cierren.

Su mirada se veía revitalizada, llena de energía. Sentía que aquella chica tenía la energía que a ella le faltaba. La hizo caminar a paso rápido por toda la sede hasta llegar al auto. Le hizo manejar hasta uno de los supermercados más cercano que había.

-Recuérdame que hacemos aquí.

-Vamos a tener un día de chicas ¡Es viernes! ¡El mejor día de la semana para compartir!

Soltó un suspiro. Compartir no era precisamente lo que disfrutaba hacer un viernes, o cualquier día de la semana. Se quedó sentada en su asiento, con la frente apoyada en el manubrio, mientras escuchaba un abrir y cerrar de puertas.

-Diviértete un poco, Elsa. Disfruta la vida que es corta. Y agradece que no te llevo a algún bar, porque sé que eso no lo soportarías.

Le llamó la atención dos cosas, que mencionara su nombre de nuevo, y que supiera aquel dato. Obviamente no se sentiría cómoda en un lugar así. Lleno de desconocidos ebrios. Sintió como ella tomaba una de sus manos y la tironeaba para que saliera del auto. No pudo evitarlo. La calidez la inundó deprisa y simplemente se dejó llevar. Fue una experiencia casi paranormal. Su sonrisa y su mirada divertida la hipnotizaban.

Entraron en el supermercado y la joven tomó un carrito, y se dio vuelta por los pasillos de los licores. Se veía como una niña en la dulcería versión alcohólica.

Buscó una botella de líquido transparente y la echó en el carro, luego tomó una bebida de los refrigeradores.

Fue por varios lados, cogiendo tentempiés y chatarra, y latas de cerveza. Se le veía muy entusiasmada con aquello. Luego fue a la caja.

\- ¿Y quién pagara todo esto?

-Irá por mi cuenta, solo esta vez. Tú eres la que tiene un buen trabajo, pero ya has hecho bastante por mí.

Pagó las cosas y salieron de ahí. Dejaron las cosas en el auto.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

-Vamos a tu casa, o quieres ir a embriagarnos como los vagos en medio de la calle.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Solo sube.

Condujo hasta su apartamento. Las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar parecía muy sombrío. Al prender las luces ya parecía más normal, aunque el desorden estaba aún ahí. Como una parte más de la escenografía.

-Por dios, el orden no te dura nada.

La chica caminó a la cocina cargando con las bolsas. Sacó algunos platos y vasos. Era su momento de hacer magia. La rubia intentó sacar las pilas de libros de la mesa de centro, pero estaban muy pesados y los tuvo que ir sacando uno por uno, dejándolos en el suelo. Cuando la dejó sin ninguna cosa, decidió prender la televisión, solamente por el hecho de tener algo que sonara de fondo. Así no tendría algún silencio incomodo desafortunado. No se quería arriesgar a poner música y asustar a la chica.

La joven llevó a la mesa unos platos con comida chatarra para comer y los vasos con el líquido comprado.

\- ¿No has tomado nunca vodka?

\- ¿Vodka? No, para nada.

-Está ligero, espero te guste.

Tomó el líquido, sintiendo como el sabor dulce y algo amargo bajaba por su garganta dejando un rastro de ardor a su paso. No lo sintió desagradable. Tampoco era demasiado fuerte para ella. Volvió a darle un sorbo, apreciando la bebida. Los ojos turquesa se emocionaron ante la aprobación. Tomó ella misma de su vaso, sonriendo.

Luego llegó a tomar un segundo vaso. La pelirroja le incitaba a seguir bebiendo, y ya empezaba a sentirse algo mareada. Miró a la joven, que había empezado a beber cerveza. Algo estaba hablando, tropezando sus propias palabras, mientras su rostro estaba enrojecido. Se había sacado la sudadera y tenía los brazos desnudos. Se quedó un segundo inerte mirando los tatuajes que la chica tenía en su brazo izquierdo, que era el que estaba más cercano a su mirada.

No sabía si era el alcohol en su sistema, o quizás su falta de anteojos, o tal vez ambos sumados que no lograba distinguirlos apropiadamente.

\- ¿Por qué los tatuajes?

La pelirroja dejó de hablar, y se dio un vistazo a sí misma. Confusa.

-Bueno, luego de que muriera mi madre pasé por una etapa rebelde, me hice la rosa con el collar de perlas por ella, y un símbolo del amor de madre en mi muñeca. -Dijo mostrando su muñeca derecha. - También me hice el audífono conectado a "La mano de Dios" de Miguel Ángel, fue cuando me di cuenta cuanto me gustaba el arte y la música. También me hice algunas obras de Dalí, Picasso y unas canciones por el cuerpo.

Se quedó mirando la tinta, encontrándole el sentido. Bajó su mirada. Aun con el alcohol afectando sus neuronas pudo entender todo. Guardó silencio. La madre de la chica había muerto. No podía dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

La pelirroja sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejando su lata de cerveza en la mesa.

-Fue un choque automovilístico, yo tenía doce años, íbamos los tres. Era un día nevado, íbamos a hacer muñecos de nieve, a ella le encantaba la nieve. Todo fue muy rápido. Ella fue la única en irse, fue lamentable, con ella manteníamos un lazo muy fuerte. Luego de que murió no volví a ver la nieve caer.

-Lo siento.

-Me volví una idiota después de eso, también había otros factores que lo provocaron, aparte de mí madre. A los quince me metí a una banda, me hice las perforaciones, esto, -Mostró el interior del bíceps de su brazo derecho, con unas iniciales ACAB. – Todos los policías son bastardos, una corona en la pierna y una cruz en el pecho. Fue una época extenuante.

\- ¿En el pecho?

-En las cárceles rusas significa que soy la princesa de los ladrones, así me llamaban en la banda, por eso también la corona.

Princesa…

-Luego pasé a mi etapa artística e intenté volver a mi lugar feliz, pero era difícil en mi casa, mis tíos, que en realidad son la familia de Kristoff, me intentaron ayudar, salir de ahí, y supongo que funcionó en cierta medida.

Lugar feliz…

\- ¿Elsa?

-… ¿Y sobre…tú…padre…?

Sus palabras fallaron. Se sentía más mareada que antes. Sus ojos se cerraban solos. Ya no había forma de que su mente dominara su cuerpo.

Se sintió desfallecer mientras escuchaba la voz distorsionada de la joven.

…

Sintió un dolor de cabeza. Una cruel punzada atravesando cada sector de su cráneo. Abrió los ojos. Se vio a si misma mirando la pared de su habitación. Estaba en su cama, tapada con una frazada. Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido. Se giró, buscando comodidad. La vio a ella, con su cabello suelto y enloquecido, durmiendo a su lado. Se veía muy tranquila. Casi angelical. Su mano se movió sola, inestable y temblorosa, dirigiéndose hacia el rostro de la chica. Ansiaba en el fondo de su ser el poder tocar esas pecas tan notorias…

Princesa…

Volvió a sonar en su mente, y le llegaron unas extrañas ganas de ver esa cruz. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Tendría color? También ansiaba ver los otros tatuajes que tenía en su cuerpo. Quería ver su cuerpo por completo. La curiosidad era innata en su vida. Su cabeza volvió a doler. No entendía sus pensamientos ilógicos e inestables. Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, perdiendo el conocimiento, dejando caer su mano pesadamente en algún lugar de la cama.

Su vejiga la despertó y la deshidratación la atacó. Se levantó de la cama para caminar torpemente al baño de su habitación. El espejo no tenía muy buenas noticias que darle. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y su rostro aún más pálido de lo usual. Tomó aire. En su mesita de noche había un vaso con agua, y una pequeña nota. Bebió del líquido que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo mientras tomaba el papel entre sus dedos.

" _La pasé muy bien anoche, gracias por todo, espero no despiertes mal.  
Lo que quedó guárdalo para una futura celebración_" -Anna.

Se sentó en la cama. Pensando en cómo aquella chica de verdad quería volver a pasar un día así. Con ella. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Siempre imaginó que sería muy aburrida, sobre todo para una chica joven como Summers.

Miró su cama desordenada. No sabía si haberla visto en su cama era un sueño o una de sus imaginaciones, o de verdad había estado ahí.

Lo confirmó de inmediato al ver uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos en la almohada de al lado.

Sonrió. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos, abrazándola suavemente, sintiendo la débil esencia de la chica. El olor primaveral le traía buenos recuerdos.

La soltó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. De hecho, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era como si de la nada se hubiese obsesionado con aquella chica. O quizás siempre lo estuvo. Pero era extraño. ¿Por qué? ¿Que tenia de diferente con el resto de alumnos, o con el resto de personas que con las que había tratado alguna vez? ¿Por qué ella? No podía permitir algo así.

La imagen de la chica apareció en su mente. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Bombeando su sangre con una fuerza casi preocupante. Frunció los labios. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama, tapando su boca con su mano. Su rostro ardía como nunca antes, y su mente le recordaba todo aquel pensamiento pecaminoso e insólito que tuvo desde que la conoció.

No sabía si era el alcohol que quedaba en su organismo…

O el reciente acercamiento con un ser humano que no fuese ella misma…

Pero la estaba enloqueciendo. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma. ¿Dónde había quedado la Elsa Storm de antes?

¿Aquella mujer inquebrantable sin emociones?

…

Se distrajo con las clases que tenía preparadas para la semana. En tres semanas más empezaría otra ronda de evaluaciones. Esperaba que todo saliera bien para todos sus alumnos. Eran ya cuatro semanas de materia que tendrían que estudiarse. No quería reprobar a nadie, pero no se puede controlar a jóvenes de esa edad. Pueden ser muy tercos a veces, sobre todo cuando hay más desinterés que interés en algo. O en lograr algo.

El lunes se sentía algo extraña a esa hora de las tres de la tarde. Estaba dándole clases a los chicos de Anatomía Humana. Era una sensación extraña que no podía definir. Como si la observaran. Era ridículo. Obvio que la observaban. Tenía treinta alumnos mirándola mientras explicaba algunos músculos básicos del torso. Pasaron unos minutos y les dio una tarea a los chicos. Era una especie de escapatoria. Quizás necesitaba un poco de café o el mismo almuerzo le había sentado mal.

Se sentó en su escritorio mientras los chicos hablaban entre ellos. Cruzó las piernas y se tomó el café que estaba en la mesa. Era realmente una adicción. Sus anteojos se empañaron con el vapor y se los sacó, para poder limpiarlos.

Escuchó un ruido extraño.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Había mucho bullicio como para sentir un obturador. No venia de su sala al parecer, estaban todos metidos en lo suyo. Miró por el vidrio que daba al pasillo.

El obturador de nuevo.

Su rostro se bañó en rojo. Podía sentirlo. Hasta sentía su cuello hervir. Se puso de pie y les dijo a sus alumnos que volvería pronto. Salió por la puerta del salón, aun con su cara roja. Hizo sonar sus tacones con fuerza, resonando en el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

La pelirroja se levantó del suelo, donde segundos antes estaba echada tomándole fotografías.

-Créeme que tengo una buena excusa para esto.

Se rascó la nuca. Llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla que le quedaba bastante grande. En una de sus manos tenía la cámara que le había prestado.

\- ¿Y es?

-Tengo que hacer una galería para mi clase de Fotografía. Es para fin de semestre, pero hay que mostrar avances y cosas, bueno, además de los exámenes teóricos.

\- ¿Y sobre que estas basando tu galería?

-En mujeres lindas.

La chica bajó el rostro y sonrió para sí misma. Otra vez le jugaba una broma. Al fin cuando creía que su cara iba a volver a la normalidad ella dice algo así. Tenía que centrarse. Tomó la cámara y empezó a ver las fotos que había tomado. Algunas eran de paisajes y lugares bonitos, y luego estaban unas fotos que le había tomado haciendo clases. No quería admitirlo, pero se veía bien en algunas fotos. Captaba la esencia de lo que hacía, y al mismo tiempo le daba un toque artístico.

\- ¿Qué te parecen?

-Están muy buenas.

-Lo de las fotos es innato, siempre me gustó tomarle fotos a todo, en verdad agradecería que me ayudaras en esto.

\- ¿Ayudarte? Si ya te he prestado la cámara, ¿En qué más puedo ayudarte?

-Quiero que seas mi modelo.

\- ¿¡Modelo!?

Tapó su boca. Su voz hizo eco en los pasillos vacíos. La pelirroja apretó los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Tú gritas?

-Claro que lo hago. Me sorprendiste.

-Eso es lo que quiero captar. Quiero que el mundo vea lo que yo veo.

\- ¿Lo que tu ves?

-Todos creen que das miedo, que eres muy seria y rara, que eres difícil para entablar conversaciones. Pero no eres así, no entiendo como no lo ven.

Bajó la mirada. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. La chica siguió hablando, pero ya no la escuchaba. Ellos no entendían eso, porque ella se comportaba diferente solo con la pelirroja. Intentaba descubrir por qué. A veces solo creía que era porque ambas tenían un pasado parecido. Perder algo que quieres y tener duelos existenciales. Ella aun los tenia. Esa incapacidad para socializar, para ser normal, como los demás. No podía, lo había intentado. Se había estudiado a sí misma, había probado técnicas diferentes, había intentado de todo lo que sus estudios le habían permitido.

¿Ella había hecho tanto en tan poco?

\- ¿Me estas escuchando, Elsa?

Dio un respingo al ver a la chica tan cerca de ella, con sus ojos preocupados. Su corazón palpitaba de manera extraña. No podía seguir aguantando esa sensación casi dolorosa. Se alejó bruscamente.

-No me llames más por mi nombre…

Entró en el salón, sin siquiera despedirse de la chica. Solo se fue. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando razones para todo lo que ocurría. Apretó los puños. Se sentía extraña. Molesta consigo misma. Confusa con su existencia. No tenía tiempo para confundirse aún más.

No miró atrás. No la buscó. No quiso ni pensar en ella. La pelirroja solo estaba desestabilizándola con cada palabra, con cada mirada, y no quería sentirse así de descontrolada. El control era parte de ella. El frio era parte de ella. No podía solo cambiar porque Anna Summers aparecía en escena. Era ridículo. Inconcebible.

Soltó un suspiro, levantó la mirada y recuperó el control rápidamente, empezando a dictar la materia faltante. Solo siguió con su vida como siempre lo había hecho.

…

Anna Summers faltó a la clase del martes.

El asiento donde solía sentarse ahora estaba siendo ocupado por otro alumno. Empezó a buscar la presentación para el curso, y escuchó un murmullo de una de las pocas alumnas que habían. No se sabía el nombre y siempre se sentaba bien atrás.

-Parece que le duró poco el entusiasmo a la payasa.

-La segunda unidad siempre se la lleva, o eso escuché.

El chico a su lado le empezó a seguir la conversación.

-Bueno, ella sale con ese chico guapo de Administración, y además tiene al rubio de Veterinaria. Así yo también faltaría a menudo para salir con ellos.

El chico suelta una carcajada.

Siente una molestia en su pecho. Un ardor insistente. Impredecible. Intuye que está molesta por las palabras despreocupadas y sin fundamentos de los jóvenes. Se levanta y les habla a los dos chicos, intentando mantener la calma.

-Guarden silencio, voy a empezar la clase.

No le agradaba cuando las personas aprovechaban de la ausencia de alguien para hablar a las espaldas. Y claramente no hay razón para hablar de alguien si no se tiene nada bueno que decir. Daba igual cual fuese la circunstancia de su ausencia. Era problema suyo, y no debían sacar conjeturas infantiles.

Dio la clase, aun teniendo su mente divagando. Se sentía extrañamente culpable. Nerviosa e impaciente.

Como si el que ella hubiese faltado fuese su culpa. La chica podía ser más frágil de lo que creía, y su reacción del día anterior pudo haberla lastimado. Si, también se retractaba de no haberle dado una mirada.

Una esperanza.

Tomó aire. Los alumnos salieron, y ella tomó sus cosas. Se sentía desganada. Tomó aire nuevamente. Manejar a su casa sonaba tan poco agradable en ese momento.

 _Solo quería verla de nuevo…_

Se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir sus extraños dolores y pensamientos.

 _Verla una vez más…_

* * *

-Próximo capítulo; Verdades Inaceptables.

" _Es diferente estar solo, sin tener a nadie, que tener a alguien y poder perderlo…"_

* * *

Dios, Elsa, está bien que jamás te hayas enamorado, pero ya empiezas a ser muy obvia. Aunque no descarto que solo sea indigestión por comer verduras con pesticidas.

Recuerden lavar bien sus frutas y verduras, para que no tengan maripositas en el estómago. Se los advierto. Podrían empezar a tener sentimientos y un gran dolor de barriga crónico.

No olviden dejarme algún comentario para saber cómo voy avanzando, si les está gustando y para subir rápido un nuevo capítulo, aunque ya me adelanté.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Capitulo 7

Les mando un saludo a Chat'de'Lune, Loreley, Moniii, daniela70306, Wings, y a lala por sus comentarios, saben que me hacen querer subir más pronto. Y mis saludos especiales a mi novia que podría conquistarme para que le pasara los spoilers.

Para los que les guste el Korrasami les sugiero estar atentos, porque una idea llegó a mi mente y a penas esta historia llegue a su fin esa será la nueva adquisición.

Este capítulo será una tortuosa red de sensaciones, sentimientos y confidencias. Nuestra pobre rubia ya no puede ni con su propia vida.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** : Verdades inaceptables.

Empezó la clase el día viernes. Nuevamente la pelirroja brillaba por su ausencia. No faltaban los malos comentarios hacia ella de algunos de los alumnos. Le molestaba eso. Volvió a corregir a aquellas malas lenguas. No le gustaba meterse, pero era algo que no podía aceptar.

-Ella no ha hablado mal de ninguno de ustedes cuando faltan, eso es de muy mala clase. Si quieren armar alboroto, pueden firmar e irse a molestar a otro lado.

Algunos se quedaron en silencio y otros rieron por lo bajo. Prefería a aquellos alumnos que estaban ahí porque querían, a aquellos que les daba igual y solo iban por la asistencia a fin de semestre. Terminó pronto. Aquellos problemas al iniciar cada clase empezaban a molestarla. Prefería a la pelirroja ahí, armando caos, antes que sus enemigos levantaran la voz en su contra. Armando revuelo con los otros alumnos.

Había notado como la chica no tenía problema en meterse en peleas si es que alguien levantaba la voz en su contra, claramente en su presencia. Quizás por eso evitaban decir comentarios con ella. Imaginaba que parte de la chica evitaba las peleas, pero la otra quería más de aquello. Debía ser por su pasado de pandillera. Era entendible.

Todos los alumnos salieron. Quedaban diez minutos para que llegaran los otros alumnos. Quería ir donde Kristoff, pero tenía su horario, sabía que no estaba, y la otra opción era Wrestler. No. Sabía que había tenido una pelea con Summers. Eso sería difícil. La imagen del padre de la chica se hacía presente en su mente.

¿El abusaba de ella de alguna forma?

¿La golpeaba?

¿La agredía de alguna forma?

La mayoría del tiempo andaba bastante abrigada, era entendible, es una época helada, pero cuando sus brazos estaban desnudos no se notaba ningún rastro de abuso. Apoyó su rostro en sus manos. Quería saber esas cosas. Quería intentar protegerla. Negó con la cabeza. Ella misma, por aquel cometario tosco y rotundo, la había alejado. Le daba miedo que se acercara. No había tenido relaciones cercanas con ninguna persona, y tener a alguien cerca, le daba aquella sensación de desolación. Es diferente estar solo desde hace mucho, ya te olvidas lo que es perder a alguien, y no quería volver a perder a alguien que quería. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

No quería perderla.

\- ¿Elsa? Digo, profe, ¿Está llorando?

Levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta. Escuchó el obturador. La chica le sonrió de una manera muy sutil. Una sonrisa tranquila. Se sintió en calma. Ella estaba bien. Sintió que sus pulmones podían admitir el aire sin problemas, diferente de antes. Le volvía el alma al cuerpo, como decía la gente.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?

\- ¿Yo? Ah sí, es que me enfermé, creo que lo de estudiar me está haciendo mal. - Soltó una risa mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban suavemente. - Pero fui donde mis tíos para que me cuidaran y me prestaron uno de sus ordenadores para que pudiera mirar la materia del martes que usted subió. Repasé y pasé en limpio, no fue una semana perdida, y a todo esto, ¿Puedo entrar a esta clase? No pude llegar antes.

La rubia estuvo todo ese momento pegada mirando a la chica. De verdad se esforzaba. Estaba poniendo de su parte, y no podía evitar sentirse aliviada de que estuviese bien. Le pasó la lista de asistencia junto con un lápiz.

-Firma entonces.

-Oh no, eso estaría mal, falté a mi clase, a esta voy de colada.

-No vas a querer reprobar por inasistencia, ¿No?

-Dios, no juegue con eso.

Tomó el lápiz y firmó la lista.

-Siéntate y espera a los demás, y no me saques más fotos por favor.

\- ¿No estas enojada? Digo, por lo de la otra vez.

-No lo estoy…solo…es difícil esta situación para mí, lo lamento.

\- ¿Esta situación?

Algunos alumnos hicieron ingreso y la conversación se quedó ahí, en el aire. Tampoco podía decirle aquello. No quería abrirse demasiado. Decirle que no quería perderla. Sonaría raro. También sería raro que mencionara que ni los métodos psiquiátricos más avanzados hicieron lo que ella hizo en tan poco. Y mucho menos podría decirle aquellas ideas retorcidas que pasaban por su mente.

Intentó no observarla. No hacer contacto visual.

No quería que aquellas ideas llegaran a su mente. Se sentía enferma al pensar así sobre su alumna.

El tema no era extenso, también terminó pronto como con la otra sección, aunque era más cómodo y más incómodo a la vez. Que ella estuviese ahí la calmaba, pero la descontrolaba de igual forma.

Tomó sus cosas, mientras los alumnos hacían lo mismo y salían de la sala. La pelirroja se quedó ahí, esperando por ella.

\- ¿No tienes clase?

-Sí, pero la tuya también queda cerca, ¿No? Vamos Juntas.

Su sonrisa se veía tan animada, y tan llena de esperanza que no pudo rechazarla. Tomó su bolso y salió de ahí, junto con la chica. El trayecto era largo.

-Quizás venga solo a esta clase, para estar más rato contigo.

¿Por qué le decía eso? Sintió su cara arder. Le dio una mirada de reojo. Tenía la cámara colgando del cuello. Se había desatado las trenzas y se estaba haciendo una coleta alta. Al parecer le resultaba más cómodo para trabajar con sus pinturas. Quiso tener la cámara en sus manos, y poder fotografiarla. Tenía una belleza muy llamativa. Sus pecas, su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus tatuajes. Todo parecía perfecto en ella.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, alejando las ideas. No podía dejar que sus pensamientos se descontrolaran. ¿Qué pensaría ella de eso? Probablemente le repugnara que la viera así. Debía controlarse.

\- ¿Segura no estas enojada? Siento que me estas evadiendo.

-No lo estoy y no hago eso…son tonterías que me quedo pensando.

Puede sentir la mirada insistente de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo una nerd como tu puede pensar tonterías?

Se da vuelta a mirarla en modo de reproche, pero ahí está, sonriéndole muy animada. No puede enojarse si le pone esa cara. Era imposible.

-Nos vemos luego, Summers.

Empieza a entrar a su salón. Escucha el obturador una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Un sonido que ya estaba causándole más que un susto, más que un sonrojo.

Se sentía tan agotada como los muchachos. Tuvo que explicar unas cosas nuevamente y la clase terminó atrasándose unos diez minutos. Soltó un suspiro cansado. Los chicos salieron a paso lento, resignados con su situación. Tomó sus cosas. El lugar estaba silencioso. Ya la mayoría de salones estaban a oscuras. Ella hizo lo mismo con su salón, apagando las luces, y caminó a paso lento. Miró la sala de taller de arte. Estaba a oscuras. Soltó un suspiro.

Como si todo girara en torno a la pelirroja.

Dejó sus cosas en la sala de profesores. La cual ya estaba casi vacía. Algunos se quedaban hasta más tarde, arreglando notas o clases. Ella misma prefería hacer eso en su casa, a solas, sin nadie que la estorbara. Aunque al ser día viernes todos aprovechaban de irse antes y aprovechar el fin de semana. Como la gente normal.

Masajeó su frente. En realidad, era una nerd como Summers mencionaba y solo pensaba en las clases, en aprender, en estudiar, y no en divertirse en lo absoluto. Encontraba divertido leer un buen libro, quizás algo sobre psicología, algo educativo, algo de lo que pudiese sacar algún aprendizaje. Aunque quizás no era la diversión que los demás esperaban.

Simplemente no sabía lo que era divertirse.

Salió al estacionamiento. Quedaban pocos autos estacionados. Caminó hasta el suyo, quitándole el seguro. Vio una nube de humo de reojo y se giró a ver quién estaba a esa hora en el desolado estacionamiento. La persona llevaba una capucha encima. El extraño dio un respingo y tiró el cigarrillo, pisándolo de inmediato. Se sacó la capucha revelando esa cabellera roja. Su sonrisa estaba ahí.

-No dejaré que te subas con ese olor a cigarrillo en tu ropa.

Los ojos turquesa brillaron con traviesas intenciones.

\- ¿Quieres que me la saque?

La chica tomó el borde de su ropa, y empezó a levantarla, dejando ver parte de su abdomen delgado. Apenas pudo divisar una mancha colorida. Se apresuró para detener a la chica, tomando sus manos y obligándola a bajar su ropa. Se sintió nerviosa y acalorada. La ilusión de ver su cuerpo encendió todo su ser, pero debía ser una persona madura y comportarse como tal. Intento calmarse y actuar como siempre.

-Acabas de enfermarte y ya estás haciendo tonterías.

-Pero si tú me dijiste.

Soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el vacío lugar. Soltó un suspiro resignada. Le daría un ataque cardiaco si no mantenía su mente en paz y si la chica no jugueteaba con sus sentimientos a cada rato. Su rostro se derretiría de tanto sonrojarse, aunque nuevamente era una metáfora poco realista.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Te iré a dejar a tu casa, tienes que estar en recuperación, tu sistema inmunológico debe estar muy débil, necesitas descanso, dormir bien y una dieta rica en frutas y proteínas.

La chica siguió de largo, ignorando su catedra. Abrió la puerta de su auto y se metió dentro, como si este le perteneciera. Soltó un bufido al verse hablando sola. No había caso. Se dio la vuelta y entró también.

-No seas aguafiestas, Elsa, además no recuerdo haber dormido tan bien como en tu casa, jamás en la vida. Tu cama es cómoda, y grande, y no lo sé, sientes tranquilidad.

\- ¿En serio? Yo creo que es normal.

Encendió el motor y empezó a andar.

-He dormido en muchas camas, y te aseguro que ninguna es como la tuya. Es como esos colchones que venden que son como milagrosos y te arreglan la espalda y esas cosas.

Frunció los labios al escuchar la primera frase, y apenas pudo captar lo siguiente. Sintió su pecho arder. No entendía su propia reacción. Aunque ya parecía ser usual. Intentó calmarse y evitar causar un choque. Soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, imagino que a una fiesta no querrías ir. ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer tu?

-Solo quiero sacarme los tacones y darme una ducha.

-Vamos a tu casa entonces, la noche es joven.

-Pero yo ya no soy tan joven.

-Vamos, te ves más joven que yo, aprovéchalo y no te avejentes.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Mi espalda sufre demasiado.

-Estas exagerando.

Llegaron al departamento. Por suerte no tenía tan desordenado como ya era usual cuando la chica iba. Se sacó los tacones y los dejó en la entrada. Colgó su bolso y su saco y fue directamente a su habitación.

-Me ducharé, si tienes hambre busca algo en la nevera.

Escuchó a la chica meterse de inmediato a la cocina y abrir todas las puertas que ahí habían. Se sacó la ropa, dejándola ahí tirada, y se metió en el baño. Normalmente solía bañarse con agua helada, no sabía porque, estaba casi acostumbrada. Últimamente pasaba más frio de lo normal. Como si su frio estuviese siendo expuesto.

Se miró una de sus manos. Aun podía sentir el calor al tomar las manos de la pelirroja. Un calor sofocante y veraniego.

Era casi como…si necesitara el calor en su vida.

Lo necesitaba.

No. No necesitaba algo como eso. Había perdido el calor hace mucho, podía vivir perfectamente sin él.

Secó su cabello con una toalla y usó otra rodeándole el cuerpo. Buscó ropa cómoda. Sacó una camisa celeste y se puso unos jeans. Se puso unas pantuflas antes de salir de la habitación. Caminó despacio, aun revolviéndose el cabello con la toalla. Escucho el obturador. Resopló antes de mirar a su atacante. Tenía una rebanada de pan en la boca, y sus ojos se veían tan juguetones como de costumbre.

\- ¿Hasta en la casa?

La chica se demoró unos segundos en tragar la comida que llevaba en la boca. Luego soltó una risita.

-Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida. Y ya sé qué haremos, vamos a tu cuarto.

La chica se levantó deprisa, dejando la cámara en la mesa y avanzó hasta la pieza. Dio un respingo. Había dejado toda su ropa tirada. Avanzó rápido, ganándole a la joven y cerrando la puerta. Escuchó a la chica dar un gruñido de desaprobación.

-Eres la reina del desorden ¿No?

Soltó otro bufido más en el día. Era una chiquilla muy molesta. Ordenó todo lo visible lo más rápido posible y dejó las toallas colgadas en el baño. Le abrió la puerta a la chica, que estaba con una risa contenida.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Acuéstate boca abajo.

Se sorprendió. Su cabeza volvió a ir por mal camino. No se movió de ahí. Confusa e insegura.

-Vamos, no te comeré. Relájate un poco.

Avanzó lentamente a la cama. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Controlando su mente y sus temblores. Se sentía intranquila.

Casi suelta un gemido cuando sintió a la pelirroja subirse en la cama, y pasar su humanidad sobre ella. Sentándose a horcajadas en sus partes posteriores. Frunció los labios. No sabía si decirle que se bajara o alguna cosa. No sabía nada. Su rostro solo pasaba a diferentes tonos de rojo.

Sintió como las cálidas manos de la chica recorrían su espalda. Poco a poco se fue calmando con las caricias. Era un masaje, solo un inofensivo masaje.

-Te debo esto por hacerte rabear tanto. ¿Hace cuánto que no te hacen uno? Se nota que te hace falta un relajo de vez en cuando, Elsa. Soltar tensiones y esas cosas.

Sus dedos masajeaban con tanta habilidad todos sus puntos más afectados por el peso de la profesión. Una vez en toda su vida le habían hecho un masaje, y la otra persona era una profesional. Fue un año de universidad en que le dio un ataque de estrés.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando salir su tensión. Hacía un buen trabajo, casi tan profesional como aquella mujer en sus cincuentas. Debían ser sus manos artísticas. No supo cuánto rato estuvo ahí echada hasta que sintió a la chica bajarse y acomodarse a su lado. Se demoró un buen momento en dejar su somnolencia y voltearse para mirarla. Necesitaba eso más de lo que creía. Su cuerpo tronó. Quizás debería empezar a hacer yoga o alguna de esas cosas.

-Ahora te ves relajada.

Sonrió la chica, sintiéndose una ganadora.

-Creo que demasiado. Te pagaré si haces esto todos los meses.

\- ¡Oh! En serio me gusta esa idea. Debería mostrarle mi habilidad al mundo.

Se mordió el labio. Lo único que quería decirle es que fuese solo de ella. De nadie más. Estaba siendo obsesiva con la chica. Estaba enloqueciendo. Ya no era capaz de controlar sus emociones confusas. No quería perder esa amistad que empezaban a tener.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba levantada de pie, mirando al suelo, hasta que la misma pelirroja la siguió y se agachó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien? Has estado muy extraña, ¿Te pasó algo?

\- ¿Tu padre te ha hecho daño?

La chica dio un salto. Se veía algo incomoda. Sujetó las manos de la joven en un intento por apaciguar su posible fuga. Lo hizo sin pensar. La chica tembló levemente y frunció los labios, dándole una sonrisa algo forzada.

-No quiero que te metas en líos como la otra vez.

-Quiero apoyarte de alguna forma, prometo que no haré nada tonto.

Sus ojos turquesa brillaron con aquella esperanza. Ese brillo que le mostró aquel día después de una catedra, cuando apenas empezaron las clases. Ahora le dio una sonrisa real, pero teniendo un dejo de tristeza.

-…Luego de que mi mamá murió, él enloqueció. Se volvió posesivo. O sea, él es policía, y siempre fue posesivo con mi madre, pero no lo noté hasta que el empezó a mirarme de una manera diferente.

Apretó las manos de la chica, temiendo lo peor.

-…No te preocupes, es solo que él imagina, en su mente enferma, que yo soy mi madre. Me controla las salidas, mis horarios, a veces se pone a beber y se torna agresivo. Sí, me ha golpeado, y ha intentado abusar de mí, pero se detiene. Hay momentos que tiene lucidez, que se da cuenta que soy su hija, que él está haciendo las cosas mal, y se aleja de mí, y se le nota arrepentido. Aunque no le dura mucho. Él es lo único que tengo, Elsa. Yo me sentí horrible cuando ella murió, fue terrible, hice estupideces que él no notó, porque estaba peor que yo. – La pelirroja se sentó en la cama, aun tomando una de las manos de la rubia. - No sé qué se siente perder al amor de tu vida, a la única persona en el universo por la que podrías dar tu alma y tu cuerpo. Sé que él sigue sufriendo su perdida. Que está confundido. Que quizá no quiere aceptar lo sucedido. Sé que está tan lastimado que no se da cuenta de sus acciones desorientadas. Es por eso que he intentado soportarlo.

-… ¿Entonces él también tiene que ver con tus estudios fallidos?

-Vamos, Elsa, ya te he dicho mucho.

-Lo siento.

No quería entrometerse demasiado. Pero había cosas que aún no cuadraban. Bajó la mirada. Sintió que la mano que estaba enredada con la suya se movía, haciendo que la suya también siguiera el movimiento.

-Vamos, no te desanimes, todo está bien. No quiero que te amargues más por esto. Con esta información ya estarás días pensando, imagina si te cuento más cosas.

Tenía razón. La conocía mejor de lo que pensaba. Soltó un suspiro.

Anna Summers era oficialmente la chica más resistente que había visto. Le contó todo eso sin derramar una lagrima. Podía vivir con eso, con esos abusos, con la muerte de su madre, con una familia inestable, con una desgraciada vida estudiantil, con burlas de sus compañeros, con los engaños de su amigo, todo sonaba difícil viniendo de su vida.

Llevó su mano libre al rostro de la chica, acariciándolo suavemente. Sintiendo la piel suave bajo sus fríos dedos. Si hubiese pensado en eso, no lo habría hecho. Quería tocar esas pecas desde hace tanto y ahora lo había hecho. Los ojos turquesa se cerraron con el tacto. Apoyándose levemente en su mano.

-Eres una chica fuerte, me gustaría ser como tú.

-Cada uno es fuerte a su manera, Elsa. Estoy segura que las fortalezas que tú tienes, son las que yo carezco. Me gustaría tener esa fuerza mental que tú tienes. Como puedes controlarte a ti misma. Como puedes preocuparte de los demás y no dejar que eso influya en tu vida. Hay veces en las que me preocupo de cosas que mi mente inventa, cosas irreales y etéreas, o como tú dirías…

-Científicamente improbables.

-Eso mismo. Creo que está la parte de mí que quiere ser una nerd como tú, porque tienes lo que a mí me falta. Te admiro mucho, desde la primera vez que me regañaste.

-Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

-Nadie lo había hecho, en todos los años que llevo en la universidad, nadie jamás se había tomado el tiempo de mirar desde el otro lado, entender un poco de mi mundo y buscar una forma de mostrarme el camino correcto. Creo que simplemente el universo estuvo haciendo que me retrasara para poder tener clases contigo, quizás de otra forma jamás de habría conocido.

Las palabras de la chica la hicieron sonrojar. Más de lo que acostumbraba. El tacto con el rostro pecoso era casi calcinante. Sus ojos seguían cerrados. Sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte. Su sangre golpeteaba fuertemente en las paredes de sus arterias, expandiéndolas, llegando el impulso a su exterior. Sentía su frecuencia cardiaca tan descontrolada que podía sentirse casi como una taquicardia.

¿Y si moría en ese momento?

La chica que tenía en frente abrió lentamente los ojos y le dio una leve sonrisa.

Era como tener a un ángel frente a ella.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por si misma era sacar la mano de su rostro, pero antes de poder hacer nada, la chica puso otra de sus manos encima de la suya, aprisionándola. Evitando su huida y su salvación.

-Tienes manos muy frías.

-Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Es genial y contrastante. Muy fresquito.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Se veía relajada. Un sonido extraño llegó a sus oídos. Era un sonido de tonalidades antiguas. Un sonido monofónico. La chica soltó un gruñido y separaron el contacto. Buscó en su bolsillo. Ahí tenía un teléfono bastante antiguo. Contestó la llamada.

\- ¿Si? ...No lo sé, no sé si llegue…

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, escuchando a su interlocutor. Puso una cara de fastidio.

-Hey, cálmate, soy tu hija, y ya estoy grande, recuérdalo, esto ha pasado miles de veces y seguirá ocurriendo, así que duérmete y no me molestes más.

Colgó con su ceño fruncido. El padre volvía a darle problemas. Obviamente tenía un problema psiquiátrico grave debido al trauma.

-No quiero meterme, pero creo que tu padre necesita asistencia profesional.

-Sí, quizás, pero no tenemos dinero para algo así. De solo pensar en mis deudas universitarias solo puedo pensar en mi inminente bancarrota.

-Si quieres puedo ir a echarle un ojo, quizás pueda ayudar.

La chica se levantó de golpe. Evidentemente molesta.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! Él puede ser peligroso, no dejaré que te lastime, y además sabe que me has ido a dejar, puede reaccionar aun peor si te reconoce.

-Pero hay que hacer algo, o seguirá así y quien sabe, puede hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta aún más como para…ya sabes…

-Prefiero eso, soy fuerte, puedo con lo que sea, pero no podría aceptar que te hiriera. No sé si podría soportarlo.

Bajó la mirada. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira. De preocupación. De vergüenza. Se levantó lentamente, quedando en frente a la pelirroja. Levantó su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos. Sintió como presionaba su mandíbula.

-Estaré bien, he tratado con pacientes difíciles, podre hacer esto, además así podrás vivir más tranquila en tu hogar.

-Hogar es el lugar donde está la gente que te quiere.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos que parecían eternos. Los ojos turquesa parecían decirle algo, pero ella no lo entendía por completo. Estaba confusa. Imaginaba que era difícil la situación de ambos. El trauma puede ser más fuerte que los mismos sentimientos interpersonales.

Dejó de pensar. De buscar excusas. Podía sentir sus propios sentimientos suplicantes. Su rostro empezó a encenderse. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Intentando controlar su incontrolable humanidad.

Ella era el hogar de la pelirroja…

Porque la quería…

Y la anhelaba…

* * *

Próximo capítulo; Aclaraciones necesarias.

"Había llegado para salvarla, pero aun escuchaba las palabras en su mente que repetían; _Eso no es normal."_

* * *

¡LES HE DADO INFORMACIÓN CRUCIAL! Y baia baia…Alguien parece haber asumido sus sentimientos. ¡Esto está que arde! ¿Podrá mantener sus sentimientos ocultos o la presión le ganará? Aún hay otros problemas que se acercan.

Esperen ansiosos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Capitulo 8

Saludos a todos los que comentaron y siguen la historia. Parece que ya está por quedar todo claro. ¡Y hay problemas, y mas problemas!

Parece que los capítulos están siendo más largos. No lo sé. Fallé en mis cálculos.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** : Aclaraciones necesarias.

Soltó un suspiro. Debía controlarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Sus deseos innecesarios acaparaban su mente. No la dejaban pensar con claridad. Esa chica la enloquecía. Y debía hacer que parara. No podía aguantarlo. No quería dejar que sus sentimientos inestables nublaran su racionalidad.

-La familia siempre será el hogar más imperioso…Él no está en sus cinco sentidos, pero estoy segura que te sigue queriendo, y te querrá siempre. La familia nunca te abandona.

La pelirroja se rascó la nuca y miró para otro lado.

-Sí, es verdad, supongo que es inevitable…

La chica se soltó del agarre, se levantó y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Dio un salto. Como si la defraudara nuevamente con sus palabras fundadas. No quería que se fuera. Que huyera de nuevo.

\- ¿Te vas?

La pelirroja se dio vuelta, confundida.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! Me dio hambre, comamos algo.

Le dio una sonrisa que la tranquilizó. Esa chica le daba señales erróneas, o quizás mal intencionadas. No lo comprendía. Todo su cuerpo era una maraña de dudas.

Cuando terminaron de comer ya eran cerca de las once de la noche. La más joven se estiró, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones, mientras que bostezaba al mismo tiempo. Se le veía cansada.

\- ¿Dónde quedó lo de "la noche es joven"?

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, no he dormido muy bien.

\- ¿Te quedarás entonces?

\- ¿Me dejarás entonces?

Ambas sonrieron. Le resultaba extraño estar tan cómoda con alguien en su espacio. Tan diferente a lo usual. A estar solo consigo misma. Dejarla entrar no estaba siendo malo para nada. Sentía que también estaba aprendiendo cosas. Tenía que verle el lado provechoso a todos esos problemas que estaba teniendo consigo misma.

Fueron a la habitación a paso lento. Ambas se notaban agotadas. La semana fue dura.

-Te pasaré un pijama.

-Con una camiseta estará bien. No suelo pasar mucho frio.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando en el armario y en los cajones, buscando algo cómodo. Encontró una camiseta y unos shorts de dormir. Se volvió hacia la chica y la vio de espaldas, sacándose la camiseta y la sudadera. Dejando ver su espalda. Podía ver esa pequeña cintura y esa espalda fibrosa, junto con unos tatuajes en varios lugares. Nuevamente su falta de anteojos le provocaba problemas. Quería ver cada detalle.

Tragó pesado. Giró el rostro al ver a la pelirroja a segundos de encontrarla mirando lascivamente su cuerpo.

-Toma, usa esto.

Le pasó la ropa, intentando no mirarla. Escuchó la risa de la chica. Ella tomó la ropa, aun riendo.

-Somos chicas, no tengo nada que no tengas.

Aunque fuese así, sus cuerpos diferían bastante. Esa diferencia era lo que le gustaba. Rayos. Soltó un suspiro. Estaba enloquecida por una mujer. No podía aceptarlo siquiera. Quería pensar que solo era el factor libido que tenía su naturaleza. ¿Pero porque ahora? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿No podía siquiera controlarse? No podía ni siquiera imaginar que Elsa Storm, la reina del hielo, estuviese así de agitada por una relación amistosa.

No podía decir que su inclinación era esa antes de conocer a la pelirroja. Al principio solo quería ayudarla, luego la conoció un poco más, luego empezaron esos celos…esa obsesión.

¿Estaba obsesionada? ¿Confundida? ¿Sexualmente atraída?

Pensaba aquello mientras iba al baño a ponerse el pijama y a cepillarse los dientes.

Siempre creyó que era una persona asexual. En los parámetros de las orientaciones sexuales. Estudiarlo le hizo entender muchas cosas. No le había gustado nadie nunca. Nadie le había hecho sentir cosas diferentes. Casi creía que eso jamás iba a pasarle.

Salió del baño y vio a la pelirroja ya dormida dentro de su cama. Se quedó unos segundos viéndola mientras roncaba suavemente. Apagó las luces y se acostó en el lado desocupado.

Era aún más simple.

Anna Summers le brindaba la calidez que ella necesitaba en su vida. No podía retenerlo ni ocultarlo más. Era negar lo obvio. Negar su propia coherencia.

Se había enamorado de ella.

Se acurrucó, mirándola.

Había apagado las luces por si misma por primera vez en quince años. Sin hacer problema. Sin dudar. Sin vacilar. Solo lo había hecho de manera automática.

No necesitaba luces cuando tenía a ese sol a su lado.

Al fin se sentía en casa.

Despertó al escuchar un sonido distorsionado a su alrededor. Abrió levemente los ojos. El lugar aún estaba algo oscuro, parecía que era aún temprano. Escuchó nuevamente el sonido, ahora más claro. Era el obturador. Miró a su acompañante, que sostenía la cámara en sus manos. Se veía fresca como lechuga. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. No era buena para madrugar.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho quizás. Duermes mucho.

Tomó la almohada y se la puso encima. Huyendo de las palabras de la chica. Huyendo de lo que ella le hacía sentir.

-Solo lo normal. Y no me mires, debo verme destrozada.

Escuchó la risa de la chica.

-Siempre te ves bien, te envidio un poco.

Agradecía estar tapada con el cojín, así la joven no podría ver su rostro enrojecido. Era la segunda vez que dormía con la chica. Y era la primera vez en su vida que despertaba con alguien a su lado. Se sacó la almohada de encima luego de unos segundos. Ya más tranquila.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

\- ¿Haremos? Tengo clases que preparar.

-Buu, que aburrida, salgamos a algún lado.

\- ¿Eso no levantaría sospechas?

La chica se dejó caer a la cama y se abrigó con las frazadas. Sonreía como una niña pequeña.

-Entonces quedémonos en la cama un rato más.

-Yo quiero seguir durmiendo hasta tarde.

-Elsa, eres una holgazana.

Si, era verdad. No solía hacer cosas que normalmente hacían las personas de su edad, así que su manera de disfrutar la vida era durmiendo. Durmiendo, bebiendo café y trabajando como loca. Sintió que se volvía a dormir durante unos segundos. Abrió los ojos al ver a la pelirroja levantarse de la cama. Podía ver como sus piernas también estaban decoradas. No vio con claridad, solo divisó un gran manchón de colores en su muslo. Volvió a dormirse hasta que volvió a ver a la chica sentada en la cama, con una toalla en la cabeza y su ropa del día anterior puesta.

La pelirroja la despertó una tercera vez. Esta vez ya era la absoluta. Se le subió encima, atacándola y le tomó varias fotografías.

-Vamos Elsa, ya has dormido mucho, vamos a tomar desayuno. Ya tengo todo listo.

Se restregó los ojos con la manga de su sudadera para dormir.

-Eres muy molesta, Summers.

-Te dejé dormir bastante, soy compasiva. Vamos, vamos.

Se levantó de encima y la tomó de las manos, ayudándola a pararse. Se sentía muy adormilada. Probablemente con suerte eran las nueve. La hizo caminar hasta el living donde tenía el desayuno ya preparado. Se sentó y en seguida empezó a comer mientras escuchaba la risa de fondo. La miró desganada. Se sentía aun dormida sin tomar su ducha matutina.

-Sí que eres perezosa.

Se quedaron unos momentos más mirando la televisión. Escuchó nuevamente aquel sonido monofónico del celular de la chica. Esta lo tomó y contesto. Se le veía relajada.

-De acuerdo, si, ya voy. -Colgó deprisa. -Creo que tendré que irme.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

Soltó otra risa.

-Así parece. Mi padre tiene problemas en la casa. Tengo que ir.

\- ¿Quieres esperarme para que te vaya a dejar?

-No te preocupes, puedo irme sola.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre tengo cuidado, gracias por dejar que me quede.

-Cuando quieras.

La chica tomó sus cosas y su mochila mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta. Dio un respingo antes de salir. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, trotando sin moverse de su sitio.

-Joder, Elsa, pronto empezaran los exámenes, ¿No? ¿Me puedes ayudar si es que no entiendo alguna cosa?

-Claro.

Le sonrió tranquilamente. Se le veía perturbada con el tema, pero sonrió finalmente. Al parecer dudaba más en su respuesta.

\- ¡Eres la mejor!

De un salto salió del departamento, bastante animada. Se quedó unos segundos mirando su taza vacía. Parecía que ya se le había calmado un poco ese desorden hormonal por que el había pasado en la noche. Soltó un suspiro. Tenía que descubrir realmente que era lo que sentía. Si era algo real o solo físico. La chica era bonita. Era su polo opuesto. Podía entender que le gustase de cualquiera de las formas. No era una mujer cerrada de mente. Podría entender su decisión.

Pero, aunque le gustase, o de verdad estuviese enamorada, no haría nada al respecto. Estaba teniendo al fin alguien en su vida con quien podía hablar tranquilamente. Estaba teniendo una amiga, una compañera. No lo echaría a perder con sus sentimientos confusos. No quería espantarla. Alejarla.

Se duchó y decidió hacer lo que mejor podía.

Controlarse y trabajar duro.

El día martes tuvo clases con la pelirroja. Los alumnos molestosos de los días pasados se quedaron complemente en silencio en la presencia de la chica. Estaba dudando si es que la pelirroja debía saber al respecto. Aunque probablemente lo solucione a su manera: "hablando".

Quedaban tres clases con esta para que tuviesen que dar una segunda evaluación. Esta tenía poco porcentaje. Le preocupaba un poco que entrara tanta materia. La psicología era mucho estudio. Muchas cátedras y mucha teoría. No como podía ser la clase del profesor Williams, donde los chicos usaban sus habilidades prácticas.

Soltó un suspiro.

La clase había terminado.

La chica que había hecho comentarios de la pelirroja la miró con una extraña mueca. Intentó no mirarla fijamente ¿Por qué mirar así a una profesora? Se veía resentida y enfadada…

Salió de la sala aun mirándola así. Vio a la pelirroja acercarse, al parecer había notado la expresión que la chica le había dado.

\- ¿Ahora te jode a ti? ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-No lo sé.

Dio un salto. ¿La pelirroja lo sabía? ¿Se había enterado?

\- ¿Te vas a tu casa a almorzar?

-Si. ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¡Claro! Aunque tengo que hablar con unos profes antes, ya sabes, la inasistencia, bajare al estacionamiento cuando termine.

La chica salió corriendo de ahí. Ella tomó su bolso y empezó a recorrer el camino hacia el estacionamiento. Tragó pesado. Empezaba a ocasionarle problemas el estacionarse tan alejada del resto del mundo. La chica estaba ahí. Kelsey Jefferson. Así se llamaba. Tenía el pelo castaño, pero no tenía nada particularmente llamativo en su rostro o cuerpo. Era la típica chica pretensiosa que aún se comportaba como en la secundaria. Creyéndose la reina de la escuela.

Estaba cruzada de brazos y se encontraba apoyada en el auto.

-No me gusta meterme en líos con gente problemática, profe, pero creo que fue una mala decisión la suya el contarle a su protegida sobre mis comentarios.

-Señorita Jefferson, yo no tengo protegida, y si se refiere a Summers, no tuve ningún tipo de conversación con ella, mucho menos comenté al respecto.

\- ¿Usted pretende que crea eso? Se ven bien amigas. He tenido clases con Summers desde hace tiempo, sé cómo es con usted. Eso no es normal.

Frunció los labios. Empezaban a levantar sospechas. Sintió que la última frase la golpeaba directamente. Si su relación no era normal, lo que estaba sintiendo era claramente aún más anormal para el resto.

-Somos personas adultas, no tiene nada de malo entablar conversaciones de algún tipo de tema que se tenga en común.

-Pero no volverás a abrir la boca sobre mí.

La chica se le tiró encima, tomándola de la camisa. Era más alta que Summers, así que no tuvo problemas para hacer el acto de intimidación más efectivo. La tomó por sorpresa. No pudo defenderse de ninguna forma. Vio de reojo como en su cuello tenía unas marcas. Parecía un tatuaje, aunque, o estaba mal hecho, o había intentado borrarlo de alguna forma.

-No deberías acudir a la violencia con un superior.

Intentó acudir a las palabras. No podía permitir algo así. Tampoco tenía la fuerza para enfrentarla.

-Aquí mando yo, profe.

Sintió como su agarre empezaba a lastimarla. Como empezaba a perder la capacidad para respirar con normalidad. La chica tenía mucha fuerza. Le recordó al otro chico que había atacado a la pelirroja. Tenían una fuerza similar. Sentía su garganta arder. Tomó a la chica de las muñecas, intentando hacer palanca y hacer que la soltara, pero era imposible. Se sentía desesperada. Le costaba siquiera el mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentía que iba a morir…

\- ¡Aquí no mandas!

Escuchó unas pisadas fuertes. El agarre se había detenido. Vio aquellos cabellos rojizos aparecer en su visión mientras escuchaba su propia tos envolver el momento. Su garganta volvía a ejercer su función. Casi podía sentir como su tráquea y esófago se juntaban aún más de lo que debían. Pudo haber muerto.

La chica levantó el puño, pero la pelirroja le dio un golpe de lleno en la cara antes de que esta pudiese hacer cualquier otro movimiento. Cayó al suelo de inmediato.

-Agredir a una profesora es muy feo, Kel.

La chica se levantó del suelo, con su nariz botando sangre.

-A los traidores se les castiga, deberías saberlo, princesa.

Ahora lo entendía. Se conocían por el tema de las bandas. No sabía cómo funcionaba eso, pero solo intentaba compararlo con lo que había visto en las películas. Algún tipo de relación tienen. Pero no parece que sean muy amigas.

-Lo sé, pero Herny fue quien lo hizo. Él me dijo sobre tus comentarios. Algunos eran muy fuera de lugar. ¿Tenías miedo de mí acaso? Y una cosa más, no te vuelvas a meter con Storm, o te destruiré.

La pelirroja tomó a la chica del brazo, apretándoselo fuertemente, haciéndole una especie de llave, para que esta volviera a caer al suelo. Sus ojos turquesa estaban tan oscuros y tenebrosos, llenos de ira. La chica solo bajó la mirada, con una expresión dolorida, y se levantó de ahí apenas fue liberada. Alejándose. Se quedaron ambas inertes, sin mirarse. Summers soltó un suspiro y sacudió su mano, quejándose infantilmente.

-Esa tonta tiene la cara como roca.

Apretó su mano. Se veía moreteada por el golpe que había encestado. Sonrió levemente, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre. Se empezó a acercar paulatinamente, algo insegura.

\- ¿Estas bien, Elsa? ¿Te hizo mucho daño? ¿Te duele?

Le sonrió. Había llegado a su rescate. Se sintió agradecida. La había protegido. Recordó aquella vez donde ella espantó al chico para que dejara tranquila a la pelirroja.

-Siento no hacer las cosas a tu manera, pero no podía dejar que se fuera ilesa luego de-

No dejó que terminara de hablar. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello. La sentía tan pequeña y tan fuerte a la vez. La chica se rio con nerviosismo y luego terminó por rodear la cintura de la mayor.

-Ya, ya, ya pasó, todo está bien. Esperemos que no tengamos más problemas.

-Siempre estas rodeada de problemas, Anna.

La chica se quedó en silencio, lo cual era muy extraño. Le llamó la atención y se alejó un poco, buscando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sus mejillas bañadas en rojo. Soltó una risa nerviosa. Aún más que la de antes.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

-Nunca habías dicho mi nombre hasta ahora. Supongo que estoy sorprendida y feliz.

No se había dado cuenta. Sonrió. Estaba resignada. Ya no podía controlarse por completo. Su mente ya no ejercía la suficiente fuerza. Anna era demasiado atrayente y ella misma solo podía dejarse llevar.

\- ¿Ella era de tu banda o algo así?

-No, era de la banda rival. Yo llamaba más la atención, me hice varios tatuajes, mientras que ella no pudo con uno, y los de su propia banda la miraban en menos. Se volvió fuerte, intentando acaparar atención. Henry entró en mi banda cuando yo me salí, pero luego de nuestra pelea, se enteró que yo tenía más rango, así que por respeto me contó lo de Kelsey.

-Que complicado eso de las bandas.

-Lo son, no te metas jamás a ninguna o te perseguirán por siempre.

-Mejor vámonos antes que llegue alguien más.

-Suena bien.

Se subieron al auto y partieron. Podía sentir la mirada confusa de la pelirroja al ir por un camino diferente. No la miró de vuelta, solo siguió en silencio, guardándose su idea.

Entraron en un restaurante de comida tradicional. Se bajaron. Su acompañante se veía algo intimidada. Era gracioso verla así. Fuera de su confianza usual. Era un lugar elegante al que solía ir cuando estaba aburrida de cocinar. No pasaba seguido, pero disfrutaba que la atendieran.

-Dios, Elsa, destiño aquí.

-No lo haces, relájate.

La rubia pidió una mesa para dos a un hombre bien vestido y de sonrisa serena. La rubia pidió los platillos y unas copas de vino.

Anna parecía hacerse aún más pequeña en el asiento. El hombre trajo los platos muy bien preparados.

-Cálmate, tampoco suelo frecuentar mucho estos lugares, pero la comida aquí es muy buena y no es tan caro como parece. Tranquila.

La pelirroja se acomodó bien en la silla. Tomando aire. Volviendo a su tamaño normal. Con esa habilidad que tenia de hacer que todo pareciera tan cómodo.

Probó la comida y sonrió. Se veía que le había gustado. Aunque le gustaba más cuando sonreía por comer la comida que ella misma hacía. Era como alimentar a un cachorro. La hacía sentir empoderada cuando lo que ella hacia le favorecía a alguien más.

Se quedaron ahí conversando tranquilamente, del lugar, de las clases, sobretodo de lo difíciles que se habían vuelto algunos términos.

\- ¿Y si bebemos el viernes?

-Creo que deberías dejarlo para el próximo.

-Pero ese viernes es el examen.

-Por eso, si te va bien beberemos en celebración. Pero tienes que esforzarte, o no podrás venir a mi casa a hacer de vaga.

-Nunca he hecho eso, soy una buena chica.

Le puso la mejor cara de cachorro que tenía. Maldición. Funcionaba a la perfección.

-Lo eres, pero también quiero que te vaya bien.

-Me irá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Contigo entiendo todo mejor, y claro, gracias a ti ya empiezo a tener mejores hábitos.

-Si necesitas ayuda tan solo dímelo.

-Eso haré.

Le guiño un ojo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Empezó a levantarse. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya era hora de que volviera.

-Ven, te iré a dejar antes de ir a la universidad.

-Reitero, te preocupas demasiado por mí.

-Así soy.

Caminaron hasta el auto y fue a dejarla. La vio partir, entrando en esa casa llena de secretos. Ya quería verla de nuevo. Anna se estaba volviendo parte crucial de su vida.

Se sentía extraña cuando no veía a la pelirroja. Ya se había vuelto tan cercana que se sentía algo vacía sin ella alrededor. Era tonto. Debía ser su obsesión de nuevo. Las relaciones se pierden luego de verse tan seguido. Al menos con Anna era diferente. Se veían por harto tiempo y había días donde no lograban coincidir.

Se dio cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba por verla cuando había llegado un día viernes más temprano de lo habitual. Solo quería ver a la chica lo más pronto posible.

Ahí estaba aquella imaginación.

El martes en la noche, luego de ver a la chica, tuvo un sueño muy lúcido. Donde Anna se acercaba a ella. La envolvía con su cuerpo, y empezaba a tocarla. Despertó muy exaltada.

El sueño se repitió los días siguientes.

 _Podía ver aquel rostro frente a ella. Aquel rostro que tuvo frente a ella tantas veces. Podía sentir su propio cuerpo agitado ante la intrusión de su acompañante. Jadeó un par de veces. Su vista se concentraba en enfocar aquel rostro, pero sus propias palpitaciones hacían difícil la tarea. Se estremeció. Quería detenerla. Quería tomar el control. No quería sentirse débil. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No podía. Aquella chica no hacía nada más que cambiar todo lo que ella creía. No había forma. Miró sus labios con disimulo, ansiando que dieran una pizca de movilidad, una pizca de vida. Volvió a estremecerse. La pelirroja la volvía loca. A pesar de lo maravilloso que eso sonara, no lo era. Era como un ser inerte a su lado. Sin expresión. Sin movilidad._

Le enojaba aquello. Estaba empezando a sentir tanto. Empezaba a sentirse abrumada con sus propios sentimientos. La Anna de sus sueños era tan inerte. Era evidente. Desconocía los sentimientos que la pelirroja le profesaba. Probablemente serian solo sentimientos que se le tiene a una nueva amiga, a una maestra, a una tutora, o simplemente a alguien de la cual recibes ayuda.

Suspiró pesadamente. Se había desanimado muy rápido.

Ansiaba tener a Anna Summers solo para ella. Ansiaba sacar lo que tenía dentro. Ansiaba tantas cosas…

Ansiaba tener la humanidad que la pelirroja le había otorgado.

Era hora de dar clases. Como lo había imaginado. Anna no había ido a su clase correspondiente. Y al parecer la señorita Jefferson no tuvo intención alguna de mencionar algo al respecto. Fue una clase muy tranquila y casi monótona con su ausencia.

Los alumnos salieron de la sala, y luego de que no quedara nadie, la pelirroja hizo su entrada. De un salto se sentó en su escritorio y rio.

-Te dije que vendría para pasar más tiempo contigo.

Cerró los ojos un segundo. Intentando que la imagen de la pelirroja sobre su escritorio no la perturbara demasiado. Estaba muy cerca. Casi podía tocarla con su cuerpo. Tomó aire y le tendió la lista a la chica.

-Firma antes que llegue alguien.

-Eso haré, amargada.

Firmó tranquilamente y se bajó de la mesa, caminando hacia uno de los pupitres. La voz de la chica sonó demasiado entristecida. Resopló para sí misma. Cada vez que su mente pensaba cosas impropias, terminaba hiriendo a la chica por sus intenciones de controlarse. Se acercó a la pelirroja antes de que pudiera sentarse.

-Me alegro que hayas venido, Anna.

La chica sonrió de inmediato. Como si toda la alegría llegara de la nada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te molesta que invada tú espacio?

La última vez que había sido cortante con ella fue porque le había llamado por su nombre en la universidad. Eso realmente la enloquecía, así como lo de recién. Suponía que sí, si Anna se le acercaba demasiado no podía evitar sentirse incomoda. Pero no podía decirle aquello. Estaba tomándose demasiadas confianzas que la desconcertaban de sobre manera.

-No me molesta…solo me desconcierta un poco.

Ladeó su rostro, claramente mostrando la duda ante sus palabras. Era confuso, lo sabía. Los alumnos empezaron a entrar así que la conversación quedo hasta ahí.

La pelirroja se enfrascó al máximo en la clase, escribiendo todos los datos importantes y poniendo más atención de lo usual. Quizás había sido buena idea el haberle dado un ultimátum. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Ambas salieron de la sala ya vacía y caminaron por los pasillos. No se cambió el peinado esta vez, lo que le causó extrañeza.

\- ¿No hay pintura hoy?

-Nup, hoy será dibujo y anatomía. El profe Oaken siempre hace clases diferentes.

-Ojalá te vaya bien.

-A ti igual, extráñame.

Le volvió a dar un guiño antes de separarse en el pasillo. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Aprovechó de repasar algunas cosas importantes con sus alumnos, los cuales tendrían el examen muy pronto. La llenaron de preguntas. Los alumnos siempre enloquecían para las evaluaciones. Podía entenderlo. Todo podría aparecer. Antes le daba miedo calificar a los alumnos, pero luego de hacer una maestría en educación se le quitó. No era su culpa necesariamente de que los alumnos no tuviesen buenas notas, si no que era obligación del alumno el preocuparse de reforzar los términos aprendidos. Además, ella misma conoció a profesores que no enseñaban bien y que eran poco claros. Se enfocó en no ser así. En tener el entusiasmo y las ganas de darle a esos futuros profesionales una buena mano.

Soltó un suspiro.

Salió de la sala, pensando en cómo le gustaría que todos sus alumnos se interesaran de verdad. La sala de arte estaba funcionando. Se les veía a todos enfocados en sus caballetes. Se alegraba de que la universidad tuviese los materiales para ofrecérselos a los alumnos, y que no fuera precario.

Faltaban unos minutos para que la clase terminara, pero el profesor salió antes, al parecer se excusó de alguna forma. Apenas lograron saludarse. Los alumnos guardaron sus bocetos e iban saliendo. Sin embargo, Anna no lo hacía. Estaba aún muy ensimismada dibujando. Se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras el lugar empezaba a vaciarse.

Su corazón dio un giro.

Estaban dibujando un cuerpo humano siguiendo la pose de un muñeco de madera, aunque eso no era lo sorprendente. La persona que estaba dibujando se parecía mucho a ella. La trenza de lado, el perfil, el largo de sus extremidades. Coincidía bastante. ¿La dibujaba a ella realmente?

La chica da por terminada la obra, aun confusa por la ausencia de sus compañeros. Mira hacia el lado para encontrarse con la mirada azul. Ambas se miran. Su sonrisa se amplia y sus mejillas se ruborizan.

-Eres mi modelo, te lo dije.

Su corazón se estremeció.

-Me has hecho muy bonita.

-Eres muy bonita, solo es que no te lo crees. No importa, yo lo seguiré pensando. - Le da unas ultimas sombras a su cuerpo y luego se estira. Ve orgullosa su obra. – Que lastima que el profe no lo viera terminado.

Soltó un suspiro y no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella. Al parecer el profesor les ponía nota a sus trabajos al momento de irse. Ella sacó el lienzo del caballete y lo enrolló, metiéndolo en la mochila. Se le veía muy animada. En su caso estaba más avergonzada que nunca. Le decía esas palabras. La dibujaba. La fotografiaba. Pasaba tiempo con ella. No sabía bien que era lo normal entre amigas. No lo sabía. No había entablado una relación así antes. Pero algo le decía que no era tan normal. Que parte de Anna también sentía algo similar por ella.

La pelirroja iba a salir del salón, pero la detuvo. La tomó de la muñeca. No entendía que hacía. No entendía nada. Solo sabía que su rostro estaba caliente. Su cuerpo estaba caliente. Temblaba como las hojas otoñales. Los ojos turquesa la miraron con duda. Confusos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Elsa?

-…Anna, yo…

Miró hacia abajo. Intentando buscar alguna palabra en su mente. No. Intentando callarla. No sabía qué hacer. Si Anna sentía lo mismo necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de hacer que le dijera. Que lo soltara todo. No tenía ningún plan. Era tan tonta. Eso debía ser el amor, que la volvía una tonta.

La volvía irracional…

Pero ya había dado un paso al frente.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Corazones afianzados.

" _Iba a ser una mujer madura, iba a ser fuerte, sobre todo iba a demostrarse a sí misma que no era una cobarde_."

* * *

¡OMFG! ¡Les dije! El amor impacienta más de lo que debería. No quiero ni pensar en esa pequeña Elsa bella siendo rechazada…Si es que es rechazada, o peor, ¡Si es que es capaz de decir algo!

¡Pero! Recuerden que hay un pequeño obstáculo del que nos hemos olvidado.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Capitulo 9

Le mando un saludo a mis fieles Daniela70306, Wings, Chat'de'Lune y Moniii por sus comentarios. Un beso a mi Waifu a la que le metí ansias. Aunque tiene su qué. Todo tiene su razón.

Así que, ¿Nerviosos? Hoy todo se decidirá. ¡Hoy es el clímax! Respiren profundo antes de leer esto, porque estará infartante, aunque lo diga yo.

¡ESTE CAPITULO ES LARGUISIMO, DIOS MIO!

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** : Corazones afianzados.

Sentía su corazón tornarse molesto. Bullicioso. Su mano empezaba a perder el agarre. Se había puesto una trampa a sí misma. Ni siquiera era capaz de terminar la oración. Era una tonta. No podía dejar de repetírselo una y otra vez.

Ya estaba con los pies en territorio peligroso. Podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre ella. Apuñalándola.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

\- ¿Anna?

Ambas dieron un salto. Rompiendo la cercanía. Se voltearon hacia la puerta, alertadas por la aparición de alguien que de seguro no esperaban a esa hora. El moreno, Hans, estaba ahí, con su ropa siempre arreglada y su rostro siempre templado.

\- ¿Hans? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo, así que te esperé. No sabía que estabas ocupada con la profe.

-No está ocupada, ya terminamos nuestra conversación.

Estaba huyendo. Lo sabía. Estaba aprovechando la oportunidad de salir de ahí. De huir de sus sentimientos. La misma pelirroja le dio una mirada confusa. Casi aterrada. No quería ser un estorbo en la relación de los chicos, prefería irse y dejarlos hablar. Empezó a salir y sintió los dedos de la chica intentando atraparla en vano. Junto con un susurro.

La estaba llamando.

Intentaba detenerla…

Salió de ahí, pero no pudo alejarse lo suficiente. Que ella intentara detenerla fue algo que no imaginó. Que no creyó posible. ¿Porqué? Quizás se sentía insegura. No podía abandonarla a su suerte. No con él.

-Me impresiona que seas tan cercana a la profe.

-Al punto, Hans, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Vamos, Anna, no puedes seguir enojada. Somos novios. Debemos apoyarnos y entendernos mutuamente.

-Cuando me traicionaste dejaste de serlo.

No quería oír. No quería meterse a pesar de todo, pero era inevitable. Se quedó en un rincón oscuro, fuera de la vista de cualquiera, mientras podía escuchar claramente las palabras que se decían dentro del salón. Le asustaba un poco el que no hubiese ningún alma en los pasillos.

-Tu padre me preguntaba ciertas cosas, no podía callarme, sabes cómo se ponía.

-El no sabría diferenciar una mentira de una verdad. Él tiene que mantenerse alejado de mi situación. Quiero terminar esto de una vez. Si vas a hacer que él me obligue a faltar a clases, o que me impida estudiar, hazlo. No sé qué planeas, y espero que no tenga que ver con el dinero que me estás prestando, pero si me entero que sigues con esto, te juro que te destruiré, Wrestler.

-No lo tomes de esa forma, no es mi intención dañarte.

-Pero lo haces. Y quien sabe de cuantas veces has sido culpable. Sabes que para mí no es fácil esto. Elsa me ha ayudado mucho, al fin estoy avanzando, y no quiero que lo arruines. Solo déjame en paz.

-Vamos, Anna, perdóname.

-Suéltame, Hans…

-No lo haré de nuevo…

-Te dije que me soltaras.

-Déjame que te lo demuestre cuanto lo siento.

\- ¡Hans! ¡Joder!

Escuchó movimientos bruscos. Sillas chirreando en el suelo. Tuvo miedo. El chico no se veía muy grande, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre adulto. No quería que le hiciera daño a la chica. Escuchó un quejido. Era de Anna. No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Pero llegar e intervenir podría causar la ira del personaje en cuestión. Intentó pensar en algo. Los vio a ambos tirados en el suelo forcejeando. No distinguió nada. Solo sus posiciones. Apagó la luz del salón y decidió atacar.

\- ¿Eh? Así está mejor. ¡Uhg!

Escuchó un gruñido por parte del chico. Al parecer Anna había aprovechado el momento para atacarlo de alguna forma.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No hagas esto más difícil, Anna!

Había visto una paleta para mezclar colores en una mesa. Se veía resistente. La tomó a ciegas y avanzó. Recordar la posición no era difícil. Todo estaba en la memoria. Levantó la paleta y la guio con toda su fuerza hacia la cabeza del chico. Lo escuchó gritar y luego solo escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo. Le había acertado. Tanteó el terreno buscando a la chica, hasta que encuentra su brazo en la oscuridad. La tomó con firmeza y la ayudó a levantarse. Salir de ahí era el único objetivo. El chico no las seguía, así que al parecer estaba inconsciente. El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero ella conocía el cuerpo humano y los lugares más delicados donde poder atacar.

Se detuvieron en su caminata rápida. Los salones estaban completamente vacíos. Esa ala parecía desierta a esa hora. Tomaron un segundo para recuperar la respiración. Vio de reojo a la chica. Se veía agotada. Su rostro estaba rojo, y tenía mucha sangre corriéndole de la boca. Tenía algunas marcas en sus brazos. Había conseguido sacar su mochila y su sudadera ante todo el jaleo. Eso la calmaba. Volver ahí no sonaba bien.

-A él si deberías denunciarlo.

-Creo lo mismo.

Bajaron a paso rápido por las escaleras y llegaron al estacionamiento. Había ocho autos en todo el estacionamiento. Probablemente de la limpieza o los nocheros. Uno de ellos era el Mercedes de Hans.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto e hizo entrar a la chica. Prendió la lucecita dispuesta mirar a la chica, en busca de alguna herida contundente. También quería limpiarle la sangre de su boca.

-Es de Hans, lo mordí con fuerza. Gracias por no haberte ido.

-No pude irme, dejarte sola con él no sonaba bien.

Le limpio con un pañuelo toda la sangre y siguió buscando en busca de heridas. Le dio una botella de agua para que se enjuagara.

-Tú no has tenido muchos amigos, ¿O no, Elsa?

No sentía mal intencionada la frase. Y era verdad. De hecho, se atrevería decir que no tenía ningún amigo. No lo creía necesario, ni fundamental para cumplir sus objetivos.

-Ninguno.

-Es mejor así, es horrible desilusionarte y sentirte traicionado. Además de todas formas los irás perdiendo con el tiempo, por desinterés, por la distancia, es un lazo que puede romperse tan fácilmente.

Pasó un pañuelo húmedo por sus brazos, limpiando unas marcas de agarre, y unos cortes leves. Le dolía ver a Anna así. Se notaba que era sociable con la gente que le caía bien, con las otras usaba su cara de "hablaremos a la salida". Era triste, quizás no entender, pero saber lo dolida que se sentía al verse lastimada por alguien en quien confiaba.

-Pero has tenido buenos amigos, Anna, como Kristoff.

-Kristoff es mi familia, él no cuenta. Empezó a ser diferente cuando me invitó a vivir en su casa un tiempo, a ser parte de su gente.

-Debe ser lindo tener alguien así.

Se sentía algo abrumada con el tema. No era fácil para ella tener relaciones interpersonales. Simplemente no se le daba bien. Escuchar historias de personas que se apoyaban entre ellas le hacían sentir extraña, hasta los envidiaba un poco. Sintió la mano de la pelirroja tomar la suya. La miró, notando su sonrisa tan tranquila y segura.

-Ahora puedes confiar en mí, Elsa, así como yo confió en ti. Nos tenemos la una a la otra, no necesitamos de nadie más. Solo nosotras.

¿Una amistad? ¿Eso le ofrecía? No comprendía. Su charla sobre lo bueno de no tener amigos le daba una señal diferente. La confundía. Frunció los labios. Se levantó de golpe y se dio la vuelta, tomando su asiento y prendió el motor. La chica cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón con una mirada de confusión.

Tenía claro que la confundía. Lo sabía. ¿Pero acaso ella no hacía lo mismo? Le daba señales, le decía cosas, no lo aguantaba. No podía seguir aguantando algo así. No podía. Se sentía tan impotente. No tenía forma alguna de darle a entender a la chica sus sentimientos. No quería perderla. Pero daba igual. No podía seguir sintiendo eso.

Si era una amistad, no podía seguir siendo amiga de la persona que amaba.

Su primer amor.

Simplemente no podía.

Se estacionó en su complejo de departamentos. El estacionamiento estaba en un silencio profundo. Su lugar como siempre estaba tan apartado del resto. Siempre estaba tan apartada. Apartada de todo el mundo. Resopló, mirando de reojo como la chica a su lado se sacaba el cinturón y soltaba un suspiro. Esa chica se había acercado a ella. Había hecho caer todas sus paredes. Todos sus problemas. Iluminó cada rincón de su alma.

\- ¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien? Estas muy extraña ¿Estas enojada?

Obviamente lo estaba. Había dejado de ser la misma mujer inquebrantable. La mujer de hielo. La chica que todos temían. Se había ablandado. Se había convertido en la mujer normal que quería ser. En la mujer que quería amar y ser correspondida.

Era una mujer hecha y derecha. Con objetivos claros. Era una mujer que siempre quería ser más. Que siempre quería seguir creciendo, aprender más del mundo, de la humanidad.

Y por fin había llegado el momento de poder aprender más de su corazón. Su órgano muscular hueco cuya función era bombear su sangre, limpiarla y mantenerla viva. Eso lo tenía claro, pero aquellos sentimientos amorosos de los que siempre escuchó, que la rodeaban, no tenían explicación cientifica para ella.

¿Qué era amar? ¿Cómo se sentía amar? ¿Qué era lo que su corazón hacía cuando llegaba el momento de sentir?

Le dio un golpe al manubrio. Estaba frustrada. Quería controlarse, pero no podía. Llamó la atención de la chica al hacer aquello. Giró su rostro, observando de cerca a aquellos ojos turquesa que la miraban con una confusión casi infantil. Era ahora o nunca.

Por primera vez en su vida iba a hacer algo. Solo hacerlo. Sin meditarlo demasiado.

Guio una de sus manos hacia la nuca de la chica, tomándola firmemente, capturándola en sus manos y se acercó de golpe, besándola.

Intentando comprender ella misma sus sentimientos, y que estos llegaran a la pelirroja.

No necesitaba hacer nada más. No se iba a complicar. No iba a pensar en planes complejos para que la chica tomara la iniciativa. Tampoco esperaría una señal más concreta. Iba a ser madura. Iba a demostrarle a todos que no era una cobarde. Sería clara. Y esta era la solución más rápida. Mas actuar, menos pensar.

Se separó casi de inmediato. Volviendo a su posición. Quedando petrificada. Presionando ahora con sus manos el volante. Mirando fijamente la pared del estacionamiento. Estaba nerviosa. Estaba esperando alguna reacción. Solo vio por el rabillo del ojo como la chica aún estaba en shock. Ella también estaría en shock en su posición. La comprendía. Respiró. Tenía que ser clara, aunque su voz se rompiera. Decirle todo.

-Esto es lo que me pasa, Anna, esa es la razón del porque me he comportado de manera errática a tu alrededor. Hay cosas que simplemente no entiendo y no sé manejar. Entenderé si tu-

Vio como la chica seguía inerte, con su rostro sonrojado. Sin mover ni un musculo. Le empezó a preocupar su comportamiento. Era confuso el verla así. Quizás estaba molesta. O algo así.

\- ¿Estas bien? Siento haberte sorprendido.

La chica sonrió apenas. Se veía nerviosa y algo incomoda. Se acarició la nuca unos segundos, mirando hacia otro lado, buscando alguna palabra que decir.

-No tienes que decir nada, Anna, soy una adulta, puedo comprender que no sientas lo mismo hacia mí por diferentes factores, soy tu tutora, soy alguien de confianza y amistad para ti, además ambas somos mujeres, en realidad me gustaría que ignoraras todo esto en lo posible, y terminemos el semestre como se debe. No quiero ocasionar problemas en tus estudios y ser una distracción para ti. Lo siento. Quería asegurarme yo misma de que esto era de verdad, que era un sentimiento genuino. Tenía que decírtelo. No podía seguir a tu lado teniendo estos sentimientos confusos atacándome a diario. Pero en verdad lo siento. Anna, esto no fue-

-Dios, ya cállate, Elsa.

Abrió los ojos con asombro al verla subirse sobre su regazo, cambiándose de asiento en un movimiento muy rápido y preciso. Sintió que sus lágrimas, a segundos de salir de sus ojos, se habían evaporado de inmediato. Sus manos cálidas llegaron hasta su rostro. Llenándola de ese calor. Los ojos turquesa, que brillaban en el oscuro entorno, la observaban como un depredador a su presa. A segundos de atacar.

-Gracias por ser honesta, necesitaba una señal.

Pudo sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Era diferente. Se sentía diferente. Antes lo había hecho casi como un golpe, sin nada, solo fue un gesto, no un beso. Ahora podía sentir los labios suaves de la más joven. Podía sentir el calor entrar por cada parte de su ser. Sentir su corazón latir de una manera feroz mientras que su sangre fluía tan fuerte que lastimaba sus venas. Rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus manos, abrazándola suavemente. Quería estar más cerca. Lo necesitaba. Quería inundarse con ese calor tan atrayente.

Quería impregnarse de ese calor.

Anna guiaba el beso. Se le notaba la experticia. La naturalidad. La habilidad.

La hacía sentir algo pequeña. Quizás era culpa de ella misma por ser una persona controladora. Por querer manejar todo.

Si.

Quería tomar el control. Quería demostrarle a Anna que ella también tenía algo que ofrecer.

Metió su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja, explorándola, mientras que con sus brazos la apegaba más. Se sintió tranquila al sentir los brazos de la chica rodeando su cuello. Sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Se sentía correspondida. Se sentía en paz.

El sonido del claxon las sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se habían dejado llevar. Nunca se había sentido así. Se sintió fuera de sí misma. Ajena a su personalidad. Diferente.

Se miraron unos segundos, alertas de cualquier ruido. Pendientes de alguien que fuese a ver qué pasaba. Luego de unos segundos la pelirroja soltó un suspiro seguido por una risa nerviosa.

-Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes que el conserje venga a mirar que pasó y nos confunda con ladronas de autos.

La rubia simplemente bajó la mirada apenada. Se había visto completamente hipnotizada ante la situación que no controló sus movimientos. Podía sentir hasta sus orejas rojas. Tenerla tan cerca la descontrolaba. Dejaba de ser ella misma con la chica alrededor. Ahora empezaba a llegarle de golpe toda su confesión. Toda la vergüenza de sus actos y sus palabras.

Era una tonta.

Anna abrió la puerta y salió de un salto. Se dio la vuelta para coger sus cosas y caminar hacia el ascensor. Se notaba que era una chica experimentada. Que estaba acostumbrada de alguna forma a esas cosas. Ella misma no podía ni pararse del auto. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y las manos temblorosas. Apenas y pudo apretar el botón para cerrar las puertas. Subió atrás de la chica. Ambas subiéndose en el ascensor.

Nunca se le había hecho tan eterno e incómodo una subida a su piso. Intentaba no mirar a la joven para no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. No mirar sus ojos. No tener algún tipo de conexión que le recordara todo lo sucedido.

Su casa estaba desordenada, pero ya era costumbre aquello. La chica entró dejando su mochila en el suelo y su sudadera en el perchero, antes de ir a tirarse en el sillón. Completamente habituada al entorno.

-Dios, muero de hambre.

La chica soltó un sobre exagerado grito. Sonrió al escucharla. Todo seguía igual al parecer, eso era bueno. Quería agradecerle a la chica por no tocar el tema. Necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar que había sucedido. Y debía admitir que también tenía hambre. O quizás eran esas llamadas "mariposas en el estómago". Podría asimilarse a la sensación. Se sacó los tacones y se puso pantuflas, y caminó a la cocina poniéndose un delantal.

-Cocinaré algo.

-Eres la mejor, ¿Te lo había dicho?

Vio como la pelirroja le hacia una seña de paz con su mano mientras la mirada desde el sillón, sonriendo como siempre. Le sonrió de vuelta. Sin duda esa chica era encantadora. Prendió la televisión. Se puso a ver un canal donde daban una película. Escuchaba sus risas de repente. No le importaba de que trataba la película, solamente le agradaba escuchar a la chica tan relajada y cómoda en su casa. Tan cerca. Tan presente. Se había convertido en una parte fundamental de su casa. Sin Anna, todo era tan vacío.

Dejó los platos en la mesa y la chica dio un salto. Corrió a la mesa y se sentó. Cuando le cocinaba a la chica se sentía mucho mejor que cuando se cocinaba a sí misma. Aprendió a cocinar para hacerse comidas más saludables y cuidar su débil salud. Cuando comía lo que sea en la universidad se terminaba enfermando. Ahora la hacía sentir tranquila que su comida hacia feliz a alguien más.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre sabe bien.

\- ¿Si?

La miró, sonriendo levemente. Esta comía muy animada. La hacía sentir tan indescriptiblemente feliz. También bastante aliviada.

Anna dejó los platos en el fregadero y volvió al sofá. Se le veía satisfecha. La rubia se levantó de la mesa y se fue a sentar a su lado.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa. Le había llegado esa inseguridad que tanto la atormentaba cada vez que las cosas empezaban a salir bien de alguna forma.

Había besado a Anna y ella le había correspondido.

¿Qué significaba?

Quizás no había intención alguna de continuar con los pasos siguientes. Ser una pareja podía ser más de lo que la chica podría tranzar. Quizás la chica solo quería pasar una noche con ella y punto. Quizás no la quería de la misma manera. Quizás…Había muchos "quizás" en su mente. Mordió su labio, mirando el suelo. Se sentía desanimada. Sintió como la pelirroja la miraba, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volteó para mirarla.

-Me gusta cuando haces eso, Elsa.

Sus ojos se veían ligeramente oscurecidos. Sus labios estaban abiertos levemente. ¿Gustar? Porque sonaba tan profundo en el tono de voz que usaba. Dio un salto al darse cuenta de las palabras de la chica. No sabía que había hecho. Su rostro se bañó en rojo. Una de las manos de la chica fue hasta su mejilla. Dio un respingo. Se sintió atrapada. Su rostro ardía, sobre todo donde su piel interactuaba con la de la chica. No quería mirarla a los ojos, pero era imposible. Sus turquesa la estaban atrapando.

-Eres muy linda.

Volvió a sentir esos los labios en los suyos. Ya habían sido tres besos en un solo momento, pero sentía este ligeramente diferente. Anna estaba acercándose hacia ella, empujándola levemente, haciendo que sus pies dejaran el suelo y se posaran sobre el sofá. Podía sentir la ansiedad de Anna. La sentía. Una de sus manos fue hasta su cintura y se deslizó por la zona. Nunca había sido tocada de esa manera. La lengua de la chica impedía que su mente funcionara. Su mano tocó todo su abdomen. Se sentía extraña. Quemaba. El tacto cálido en su piel fría era tan contrastante. No le permitía hacer ningún movimiento. Era casi magnético. Casi hipnótico. No pudo contener un gemido cuando la mano inquieta llegó a uno de sus pechos. Se le subieron todos los colores. ¡Estaba siendo demasiado atrevida! No podía permitir algo así. Tan pronto. Tan deprisa. La tomó de la muñeca. No podía dejar que siguiera. Estaba avanzando demasiado rápido y aun no tenía claras sus intenciones ni sus sentimientos.

No se sentía bien hacer eso. Las dudas eran demasiado. Se arrepentiría por siempre si al final de que Anna hiciera lo que quisiera, tomaba sus cosas y se iba para siempre. Esa idea no dejaba de pasar por su mente, una y otra vez.

-Anna, espera…

\- ¿Eh?

La pelirroja se separó, deteniéndose de inmediato e inmovilizando su mano. Congelándose casi automáticamente. En sus ojos se veía la confusión. Como si no supiera que hacía. Esa mirada infantil que ponía rectificando su inocencia.

-Estas yendo muy rápido.

Bajó la mirada casi enseguida. Decir algo así era muy vergonzoso. No quería enfrentar sus ojos. Estaba nerviosa. Detenerla también la llenaba de nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, respondiendo a su tacto. Su cuerpo estaba ansioso, pero no podía perder la razón. La otra parte de ella, temía. Tenía miedo de negarle algo, y que esta se fuera enfurecida. No quería alejarla, pero tampoco quería darle una libertad que no sabía si merecía.

-¡Rayos!

La chica se golpeó levemente en el rostro, intentando hacerse reaccionar por sí misma. Su mirada volvió a la normalidad rápidamente. Sonrió algo incomoda. Notablemente arrepentida. Estaba siendo una escéptica con Anna. Como si no la conociera lo suficiente. Su Anna no se iría así como así. No podía compararla con esa gente detestable que había en el mundo.

Anna Summers, al menos con su persona, era una chica maravillosa.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Toda esta situación me hizo perder la cordura. Siento no haber puesto tus sentimientos antes que mis impulsos.

La rubia solamente desvió la mirada. Verla tan arrepentida era desgarrador. No la culpaba. La miró de nuevo. Enfrentándola. Tenía sus dudas, y quería ser directa. Tenía que serlo. Dejar todo en la mesa, y dejar el tira y afloja que siempre tenían.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Anna?

\- ¿Sentir?

-Por mí. Quiero que seas honesta.

Anna sonrió de una manera indescriptible. Como feliz y segura de su misma. Se sentó en sus rodillas, mientras masajeaba sus manos. Sus ojos turquesa brillaban con una calidez inhumana.

-Dios, me gustas un montón, Elsa, digo, eres una mujer perfecta. Cuando llegaste era como "guau", todos babeaban por ti, y eres, no lo sé, tan diferente a mí, no como algo malo, para nada, todo lo contrario, es genial. Y eres muy atenta, y capaz. O sea, me has ayudado mucho, y a todos, y es difícil no quererte o no interesarse en ti. Al menos la atracción física la tuve casi de inmediato, pero conocerte y saber cuan linda eres, ya sabes, eres genial y todo, supongo que era algo imposible de controlar.

\- ¿En serio crees eso?

-Cualquiera podría corroborarlo, eres sorprendente.

-Pero soy una mujer. ¿Estas segura de lo que sientes?

-Tu podrías hacer dudar a cualquiera de sus preferencias, Storm.

La risa de Anna calo en su interior. Era una sensación tan grata el escucharla hablar así de ella. No pensaba así de ella, no tenía esa confianza en sí misma, pero saber lo que Anna pensaba, era un verdadero alivio para su alma. De verdad la quería.

-Estas exagerando.

-No lo hago, ¡Es cierto! -Nuevamente sintió el tacto en su mejilla. Se veía tan joven y sonriente. Con tanta confianza en sus palabras que llegaba a ser abrumador. -De verdad me alegra que te hayas fijado en mí.

-No tenía preferencias, solo sucedió. Eres mi opuesto, como tu dijiste.

\- ¿Los opuestos se atraen, no?

-Creo que la aseveración correcta sería que los opuestos se complementan.

-Y me encanta cuando hablas así.

Anna sonrió nuevamente. Se le veía animada. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Era tan pacifico todo. Podía sentir algo nuevo en su interior. Algo nuevo floreciendo. Como si una nueva puerta en su vida fuese abierta de golpe. Una nueva realidad. Un nuevo futuro.

-Quizás podrías subirme las notas ahora que tenemos este tipo de relación.

Tiró de su oreja fuertemente. Haciendo que la chica gimoteara y perdiera el equilibrio, cayéndose del sofá. A veces no sabía de qué parte de Anna se había enamorado primero, pero de seguro no era aquella. Terminó mirándola con un dejo de preocupación al verla en el suelo, pero la chica solo estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Te lastimé?

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Ambas rieron.

Anna se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Se quedó unos segundos pegada mirando a la rubia. Sintió la mirada anclada en ella. Empezó a preocuparle. Esa seriedad en la chica era para preocuparse.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No has tenido una pareja estable, cierto?

-No en realidad, de hecho, no he tenido ninguna relación sentimental. Pensaba hasta hace poco que no era algo que mi vida necesitara, junto con la amistad y esas cosas.

Se sentía un poco mal por eso. Debía de ser un fastidio estar con alguien sin experiencia. Que no supiera de la vida.

-No pongas esa cara. Eso es genial. Bueno, al menos para mí, digo, ser la primera vez de Elsa Storm; La profesora más nerd, sexy e interesante de la universidad es algo por lo que me puedo sentir orgullosa.

Sonrió cruzándose de brazos, engreída, golpeándose el pecho con uno de sus puños. Solo pudo soltar un suspiro mientras el rojo volvía a su rostro. La pelirroja siempre la sorprendía. La dejaba sin palabras. Cosa que rara vez le pasaba en su vida normal. Siempre tenía una respuesta, un fundamento, un argumento, con los que derrumbaba sus miedos. Con Anna tenía su corazón latiendo de manera preocupante, a cada momento.

-Hey, entonces, fuera de broma, iré despacio, ¿De acuerdo? Soy un poco tonta, impulsiva, y bueno, ya me conoces. Dime si hago algo que te hace sentir incomoda. Seré paciente.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola de las manos. Se sentía tan mágico aquel momento. Anna se veía tan madura en comparación con su comportamiento usual. Tan confiada. Tan cuidadosa. Tan segura. Como una protectora. Sentía que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Era ese nudo en la garganta que no solía experimentar a menudo. Aunque ahora era por una buena razón. No quería romperse y preocupar a la joven, menos cuando se sentía así de feliz.

-Tu descripción no es para nada ser paciente, Anna.

La chica volvió a reír. Pasó una de sus manos por su nuca. Le gustaba ese gesto.

-Sé que no me representa, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ti.

Era tan buena y cálida. Había tomado una buena decisión al enamorarse de ella, aunque no sabía si había sido una decisión como tal, ya que su corazón eligió por su cuenta. Sonrió y llevó una de sus manos al cabello pelirrojo. Ansiaba tocarlo. Paso sus dedos hasta la punta de una de sus trenzas.

-Estoy a tu cuidado.

Anna cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto en su cabeza. Se veía feliz, nuevamente era como un cachorro.

-No te defraudaré. Pero creo que tendré que irme.

¿Irse? Miró el reloj. Ya eran pasadas las once.

-Es muy tarde, estás loca si planeas que te deje salir. No tienes por qué irte.

Sintió como sus muñecas eran agarradas y con un impulso la pelirroja hizo que se pusiera de pie. Su mano presionó su espalda. Los colores se le subieron con la cercanía repentina. Podía sentir la respiración de Anna en su cuello.

-No me hagas tan difícil mi promesa de ser paciente. No podría controlarme si me haces dormir contigo. Soy débil a tu lado. No me hagas sufrir.

Sus ojos nuevamente mostraban ese color. Tragó pesado. Tenía lógica. Pero había sentido aquello cuando habían dormido juntas, y nada malo sucedió. Bueno, ella era una persona moral, analítica, y muy racional. No eran descripciones que calzaran con la joven. Eran personas completamente diferentes. Desvió la mirada y puso una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica. Esta dio un respingo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Anna, si yo lo logre tú también puedes.

Vio de reojo como la chica enrojecía un poco y luego fruncía el ceño.

-Pero tú eres súper controlada, yo no.

-Entonces dormirás en el sillón, no dejare que salgas a estas horas. Puede ser peligroso.

-Bueno, señora.

Hizo un saludo militar. Soltó una leve risa. Le encantaba cuando Anna hacia alguna cosa improvisada.

\- ¿No te ríes mucho, ¿no?

La chica se le quedo mirando, con una mirada impresionada. En realidad, no, no solía reír mucho.

-No mucho.

-Entonces también me enorgullezco de eso.

Le llevó unas frazadas al sillón y le prestó el mismo pijama del fin de semana pasado. Apagó las luces y se fueron a acostar. Había sido un día intenso. Dejó su luz prendida, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Le costó conciliar el sueño con todo lo sucedido. Tomó un libro de la mesita de noche y se puso los lentes. Leer un poco antes de dormir le ayudaba bastante. Un poco de poesía de Pablo Neruda ayudaba a mejorar su flexibilidad mental. O en realidad cualquier tipo de poesía aumenta las habilidades cognitivas, además que le ayudaba a relajarse. No quería algo muy intenso, como los libros de Freud o Fromm que tenía en su estante. Le gustaba estudiar temas de los que no era muy consiente. Como el sentir. Ahora comprendía mas algunos de los versos.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo leyendo, pero estaba muy ensimismada. Sintió algo en la cama. Se asustó un poco y levantó la mirada. Anna la miraba con rostro divertido y a la vez sorprendido, ya que había sido atrapada en su travesura.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Ups.

La chica sonrió y se tiró en la cama, acomodándose a su lado. La observaba fijamente, con esa mirada de depredador. Quería volver a concentrarse en la lectura, pero su mirada la inquietaba, y claro, también que estuviese con su cuerpo tan desabrigado y con su cabello suelto la hacía lucir bastante linda. No quería sentirse atraída así que simplemente evitaba observarla descaradamente. Fingir leer resultaba por unos segundos.

-Te ves muy sexy leyendo.

Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que ella no notara su sonrojo explosivo con la poca iluminación. Era tan directa. Cerró el libro y se sacó las gafas, dejando todo en la mesita de noche.

\- ¿No estabas durmiendo?

-Estaba pensando en ti, y en tu cama, vamos, es cómoda, déjame dormir aquí.

La miraba con aquel rostro de cachorro mientras tocaba la cama con una de sus manos. No quería ser así. Negarle cosas. Aunque era ella la que no quería dormir junto a ella en primera instancia.

-Solo entra y duerme.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero y se metió en la cama. Rezongando levemente.

-Entonces apagaré la luz.

Se volteó y apagó la luz. Sintió como los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cintura. Abrazándola. Apegándose a su cuerpo. Estaba enloqueciendo. Cerró los ojos. Quería calmarse un poco. Sintió la respiración de la chica en su nuca y detrás de su oreja. Su cuerpo se encendió deprisa. Sentía su propia respiración volverse difusa.

-Me gustas, Elsa.

Sintió su cuerpo vibrar con la voz suave de la chica en su oreja. Se dio vuelta de inmediato, desafiando a la pelirroja, tomándola de las mejillas. Podía sentir su propio ceño frunciéndose.

\- ¿Qué haces?

La chica sonrió, con un dejo de inocencia. Con su semblante travieso.

-Lo siento. Es como tener un juguete nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro, se acercó y la besó. Tomándola por sorpresa. Pudo sentir las manos de la chica en sus caderas. Empezó a sentir el calor en su cuerpo. El calor que ansiaba. Se detuvo, mirando a la joven a los ojos. Su sonrisa astuta y su mirada la enloquecían.

Si, era como tener juguete nuevo.

-Creo que nuestra relación ha llegado a cierto punto donde debes decirme tu edad. O me haces sentir un poco toyboy.

Su mano estaba cerca de su oreja, así que fue casi inmediato.

\- ¡Auch! -Soltó una risa. -No te enojes.

-Es confidencial.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

Hizo un gran puchero. Soltó un suspiro resignado y cerró los ojos, dándose la vuelta. Sonrió ante la actitud infantil que estaba tomando la chica. Se incorporó un poco, mirando a la pelirroja, y depositó un beso en su sien.

-Buenas noches, Anna.

La chica se sonrojó y se dio vuelta, aun mas resignada. Sonrió finalmente y tomó una de las manos de la rubia.

-Buenas noches.

Se quedaron dormidas así, tomadas de la mano.

Estaba viviendo algo que jamás imaginaba que podía suceder, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos.

Era como un sueño del que no quería despertar.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Pasión Incontrolable.

" _No me dejes, Anna…Menos ahora que has calado tan profundo en mi corazón."_

* * *

¡BUAAAA! ¡Esto es tan cursi que quiero morirme! ¡MATENME YA!

Amo confundirlos con el siguiente capítulo. Fue una genial idea el ponerlo.

Entonces, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Parece que Elsa va a tener que acostumbrarse a la confianza que tiene Anna, y esta, estoy segura que no podrá soportar demasiado, If you know what I mean. MUAJAJA.

¡TENDRÁN LO QUE DESEAN! Porque ni yo aguanto suficiente :v

Basta de cursilerias, ¡Que entre el plato fuerte!


	10. Capitulo 10

Gracias a Sharon, Chat'de'Lune, Loreley, Alpha and Omega F3, daniela70306, Wings y Moniii por dejarme un comentario 3  
Le mando unos besitos a mi novia que está enfermita, y lo subo ahora para que pueda leer algo y se anime, o llore, o lo que sea que pueda provocar este capítulo…quizás no debería ser bueno para su corazón…pero bueno, mi maldad es única. Mejorate pronto, nena.

Ojalá disfruten este capítulo.

¿Sabían que quedan tres capítulos? Se acerca el final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** : Pasión incontrolable.

La juventud la despertaba. En realidad, era en parte su culpa. Nunca le había pasado, o no imaginaba que le pasaría, pero estaba abrazando a la pelirroja. Quizás lo hacía con mucha fuerza o algo, pero la chica soltó una risa.

-Me haces cosquillas, o me rompes una costilla, algo en ese estilo.

Se despabiló un poco. Y se empezó a alejar lentamente. Su cuerpo aún estaba adormecido. Debía admitir que había dormido muy bien, y se sentía descansada y tranquila. Miró a la chica a su lado. Le sonreía animada. Escuchó el sonido del celular cavernícola de la pelirroja. Ambas saltaron. Anna corrió al living a buscar el aparato abandonado en aquel lugar, mientras que la rubia la siguió lentamente, sin muchas energías.

Se veía que la llamada era urgente, porque llevó sonando un buen rato, con insistencia. Parecía que al ver el remitente ella se negaba un poco a contestar, hasta que al final tuvo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Aló? … ¿Hans? ¿Que? ¿¡En el hospital!? ... ¿No recuerdas nada?...

Los ojos turquesa brillaron con una leve malicia. No podía decirle sobre lo sucedido. Lo había dicho ella misma en una de sus clases. La mente humana podía recordar sucesos cuando estaban asociados a otra persona o situación. Si la mencionaba a ella, o a sí misma, en alguna situación, su memoria podría activarse. Si recordaba que posiblemente una profesora le había dado con una tabla de madera, el chico podría levantar cargos y la llevarían presa, o peor, la despedirían.

-…Mira, no lo sé, te pusiste como un idiota y yo me fui de ahí, no sé si te metiste en alguna pelea o algo…Si, de hecho, estuve pensando seriamente en ponerte una orden de alejamiento si sigues así…Como sea, ojalá te mejores, no te deseo mal tampoco, pedazo de imbécil.

Anna dijo un par de cosas más y colgó finalmente. Ambas se miraron.

-Estaba un poco ebrio, así que dijo que habría entendido que se hubiese metido en líos por andar caliente. No indagará más, de todas formas no estaba tan mal. Mi mordida se curará rápido, y por suerte tú no tienes mucha fuerza para haberle dejado secuelas o algo así. - Soltó una carcajada, recibiendo un bufido de vuelta. – Así que probablemente quiera volver a hablar conmigo.

-No te dejaré sola esta vez.

-Oh, vamos, estaré bien.

-Ayer no lo estuviste.

-Vamos, estaba cansada, además tú estabas cerca, no quería ya sabes, ponerme agresiva.

-Prefiero eso a que él llegue a tocarte. O de verdad le romperé cada una de sus vértebras cervicales.

-Dios, eso sí es sexy. Proteges lo que es tuyo, suena bien.

La chica se le acercó y le rodeo el cuello, mirándola con aquella mueca picara. La rubia solo se sonrojó. Abrazándola suavemente de vuelta. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la pelirroja. Sin tener zapatos no era tan alta, pero seguía quedando en una posición perfecta.

Sintió que su propio rostro se fruncía. Estaba algo triste. No podía proteger lo suyo si no era suyo aún. Soltó un pesado suspiro. Se sentía extraña. Necesitada. Ansiosa. Melancólica. Permitir que aun pudiese ser algo del joven Wrestler la ponía de un pésimo humor. Si. Quería a la pelirroja para sí misma. Que fuese de ella, y que nadie pudiese acercársele.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Se mi novia, Anna.

La chica se soltó del agarre, con su rostro rojo y sus manos temblorosas. Se veía absolutamente sorprendida. Hasta alterada. La apuntó con el dedo haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Se suponía que yo iba a decirlo!

La rubia ladea el rostro con confusión mientras frunce levemente el entrecejo. No entendía a la chica. ¿Quería qué? Los jóvenes de hoy en día…

\- ¿Se suponía?

\- ¡Claro! …o sea…

La chica se queda meditando un poco y luego suspira. Se veía avergonzada. Era realmente tonto preocuparse por algo tan insignificante. O quizás para la chica tenía un porqué de peso. Una buena razón. Sus ojos la evitaban con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Nunca me lo habían pedido. Las cosas solo sucedían, pero quería pedírtelo yo, ya sabes, como muestra de madurez, pero iba a ser todo tan rápido, y yo…pero pensé que talvez tú, no sé, no estabas preparada para el compromiso aún, y no quise presionarte… ¡Joder! ¡Ahora tú eres la que va rápido, Elsa!

Hizo un pequeño berrinche cruzando los brazos. Solo pudo soltar una risa. Sentía que solo se estaba preocupando de más. Anna la seguía sorprendiendo. Era tan adorable que dolía. Solo quería ayudarla y apoyarla en todo. Era un ángel, estaba segura.

-Puedo ser muy ansiosa a veces.

-Eres de las mujeres que quiere todo de inmediato, lo sé, me he dado cuenta. -Le sonrió, observándola fijamente con esos turquesas llenos de brillo. Cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda convirtiéndolo en un gesto tan adorable junto a la sonrisa más linda que había hecho desde que la conocía. - Acepto. Seré tu novia, Elsa.

Otra faceta de Anna. Una nueva, una que había hecho que su corazón dejara de latir por unos milisegundos, o quizás más. Era como morir, y revivir en un mismo momento.

Se acercó lentamente, saliendo de la impresión, y la tomó de las mejillas.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, no es como que no quisiera.

Soltó un ligero suspiro y sonrió. Siempre sabía que decir. La besó suavemente. Un beso muy casto. Le dio una leve sonrisa. Ahora si se sentía más segura. No se sentía en el aire. Era algo concreto, existente.

Real.

-Bueno, me bañaré primero para hacer desayuno.

La pelirroja se pone alerta. Se miran un momento, atentas la una de la otra.

-Ni lo sueñes, Elsa, ya gané.

Empezó a correr de la nada y llegó al baño en cosa de segundos. Se quedó ahí, mirando la nada. Ensimismada con todo lo ocurrido. Esa chica le gustaba mucho. Más de lo que podía creer.

Luego de unos minutos la chica salió del baño, con su cabello húmedo y su ropa del día anterior. Se miraron. Anna le parecía una mujer muy linda, muy natural. Eso le encantaba. Todo lo que llevase puesto, o como tuviese el cabello, todo se veía cómodo, como si hubiese nacido así.

-Hey, creo que tendré que empezar a traer ropa para cuando me invites.

-Te invitas sola, deberías dejar ropa aquí para cuando la necesites.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Muy impropio de si misma. Aunque no podía culparse. Anna la hacía ser diferente de lo usual. Terminó sonrojándose de igual forma. Indudablemente avergonzada.

-Dios, eso sí es una propuesta indecente.

Le iba a tirar la oreja, pero prefirió que no. Su propio nerviosismo se lo impedía. Se limitó a pasar a su lado y entró en el baño. Escuchó a la chica soltar un suspiro. Ya había actuado para proteger su oreja con su mano. Pudo darse cuenta. Soltó una risa al estar sola. Se había vuelto un mal hábito, pero al parecer la joven estaba aprendiendo correctamente.

Cuando salió se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta azul. No estaba muy frio aún. Avanzó al comedor y vio la mesa servida y a la pelirroja con su coleta alta, aun humedecida, mientras disfrutaba de la televisión. Cuando se dio cuenta de su llegada simplemente le dio una cálida sonrisa. Esa escena era tan gloriosa que le gustaría vivirla cada día de su vida. Daría lo que fuese por eso. Despertar junto a la pelirroja también sonaba memorable.

Comieron tranquilas. Pero se notaba que la pelirroja tenía que irse. Miraba la hora con algo de incomodidad. Como si estuviese amarrada por algún deber, pero evitara con fervor el tener que moverse de su lugar.

\- ¿Tienes que irte?

-Estoy algo nerviosa, tengo que estudiar. Esta semana son los exámenes, y también sé que debes estar ocupada con ello, y no quiero ser una distracción para tu trabajo.

No le molestaba para nada la presencia de la chica, pero era consciente de que la distraía un montón. Era el imán Summers que venía incorporado en la chica. Igual se alegraba de poder pasar tiempo con ella en la semana. Verla en el salón. Tropezarse por los pasillos. Esperaba verla más seguido ahora que eran una pareja como tal. No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Me vas a extrañar?

La voz de la pelirroja sonó en un tono divertido. Le gustaba tanto molestarla. Solo soltó un suspiro y la miró fijamente. Quería que sus ojos azules transmitieran todos los sentimientos alborotados que la llenaban.

-Cada segundo.

Su rostro había enrojecido de inmediato. Le dio un bufido e infló sus pecosas mejillas. Ella también podía jugar ese juego.

Pero era verdad. La extrañaría.

Su cercanía, sus besos, su calor, su aroma, hasta sus bromas. La extrañaría desde que dejara su departamento.

La acompañó hasta la salida, disimulando la decepción de no tenerla más tiempo con ella.

-Nos vemos el martes.

Anna soltó una risa. Su rostro se veía tan juvenil. Tan lleno de vida. De verdad era su luz. Se le acercó en un rápido movimiento y le robó un beso. Su sonrisa divertida era lo mejor. Igual no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No era fácil acostumbrarse a aquello.

La chica se alejó, y antes de doblar para coger el ascensor, se devolvió casi corriendo. No pudo siquiera comprender la situación. Solo sintió las cálidas palmas en sus mejillas, y los labios pasionales en su boca. Como si quisiera destruir toda pizca de lejanía entre ambas. Se quedó ahí, mientras la pelirroja la devoraba con pasión. No podía siquiera moverse. La chica se detuvo a segundos de que sus piernas cedieran.

-Nos vemos el martes.

Dijo riendo y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, con sus fríos dedos tocando el rastro de calor en sus labios. Su corazón estaba eufórico. Exaltado. No sabía que parte de ella era la que estaba más cuerda, pero su mente estaba en blanco, mientras se iba llenando rápidamente del nombre de la pelirroja en cada rincón vacío.

…

El lunes empezó a dar clases a las diez, y las dos clases siguientes eran repasos para la evaluación. Cada sección tenía dos clases por semana. La primera era de repaso o materia diferente, y la segunda se ocupaba para dar los exámenes correspondientes. Esa era la metodología de la universidad en semanas evaluativas.

Adoraba los repasos. Eran tranquilos, claro, si los estudiantes no tenían muchas preguntas ya respondidas veinte veces antes. Podían terminar antes si tenían todo resuelto. Cuando se volvió una persona adulta dejó de sentir sentimientos de odio hacia los demás, pero estaba bastante cercano el sentimiento con aquellos estudiantes que detenían las clases, y no era porque no entendieran, era porque no prestaban atención. Hacían que sacara lo peor de sí misma.

Cuando salió de su última clase pasó por un pasillo y vio justo en el cruce a la pelirroja. Iba a saludarla, pero se escondió detrás de un pilar cuando la vio conversando con el joven Wrestler. No se encontraba sola. No entendía porque se había escondido de manera tan infantil, pero de verdad agradecía que no hubiese muchos alumnos por ahí o notarían que algo pasaba. Solo suspiró y se quedó escuchando en silencio. No quería que el chico se pusiera tan mal como antes, pero al menos no tendría posibilidades de hacer alguna estupidez como la de esa noche con la cantidad de movimiento del pasillo.

\- ¿Te he pedido perdón cuantas veces?

-Da igual las veces, dije que no te iba a perdonar, fuiste un imbécil.

-No me culpes, tuve mis razones.

-No te perdonare, joder.

-Pero soy tu novio, deberías pensar en eso.

-Ya no lo eres…

Hubo una pausa. Tragó pesado al notar como la pelirroja buscaba las palabras indicadas para continuar.

-Además, hay alguien más…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Bromeas!

Vio de reojo como el chico tomaba a la pelirroja de la muñeca. Era su momento de entrar. Ser la temible Elsa Storm. Caminó a su lado, haciendo sonar sus tacones. El chico dio un respingo y se topó con la profesora que tenía encima esa seriedad característica.

-Señor Wrestler, usted es un adulto, y debería discutir sus problemas con seriedad y responsabilidad y créame que el pasillo no es el lugar indicado para hacerlo, y si se comporta de una manera sospechosa, algún docente que le haya visto, podría llamar a la policía.

El chico de inmediato le soltó la muñeca. Se le notaba arrepentido y avergonzado.

-Lo siento, profe.

-Es una advertencia, y será la última. Hasta luego, jóvenes.

Salió caminando de ahí. Se alegraba que el joven no recordara nada de la noche pasada. Además, también agradecía que fuera un lame botas. Para él era importante mantener una buena actitud con sus superiores. Como si quisiera ganarse un lugar en el mundo. Al parecer antes no le tenía mucho respeto, pero ahora sí. Al fin la veía como autoridad, y eso era bastante bueno en aquella situación.

No quiso darle una mirada a la pelirroja, o probablemente perdería un poco de su frialdad. Soltó un suspiro. Llegó a la sala de profesores a buscar sus cosas y a asegurarse que tenía los exámenes correctos para el día siguiente. Luego salió de ahí para ir hasta su auto. Se demoró un poco, pero solo faltaban unos minutos para las cinco y era reparador llegar unos minutos antes a su casa. El día siguiente sería un día duro, necesitaba descanso.

Condujo hasta su departamento y subió al ascensor. Dio un respingo al ver a la pelirroja en la puerta de su casa. Agarraba los arciales de su mochila mientras miraba el suelo. Se veía algo deprimida, o no sabía bien. Empezó a imaginarse lo peor.

\- ¿Anna? ¿Te pasó algo?

La chica levanta la vista. Su rostro se veía muy rojo y sus ojos tenían ese tono oscurecido. Tenía miedo que el castaño le hubiese hecho algo inapropiado.

-No, solo quería verte.

Volvió a bajar la mirada. Se notaba avergonzada. Llevó sus manos hacía el bolsillo de su sudadera fucsia. No entendía que le pasaba. La sentía extraña, diferente de la típica Anna. Se acercó a la puerta y metió la llave. Antes de girarla escuchó a la voz de la chica.

-Lo siento, Elsa, sé lo que te dije, pero ya no puedo aguantar más…

Se quedó unos segundos intentando descifrar las palabras. ¿A qué se refería? Volteó a mirarla. Se notaba confusión en su mirada. No la entendía. La pelirroja la miró notablemente enfadada por tener que resolver ella misma el acertijo. Su rostro se encendía cada vez más.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo, Elsa, dije que esperaría, pero no creo que pueda, no teniéndote en mis pensamientos noche y día, y mucho menos viéndote en la universidad, estando ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos…

Volvió a mirar la llave inerte. Eso sí fue muy directo. Sintió su cara hervir. Tomó un respiro. Su mano comenzaba a temblar. Estaba mal empezar todo tan rápido, lo sabía. ¿Pero que era rápido? Ahora eran pareja. ¿Esperarían al matrimonio? Eso era ridículo. Podía notar como Anna era honesta con ella. Anna ponía de su parte, y pensaba en sus sentimientos. Hacia el intento. Pero hasta ella era humana. Luego del beso que le dio hace unos días, sus sueños se habían vuelto aún peores que antes.

Le dio la vuelta a la llave y abrió la puerta.

Si ella no tenía algún tipo de negación al respecto y estaba segura de los sentimientos de la pelirroja, ¿Por qué tenía que ir lento?

Confiaba en ella, en la manera seria en la que estaba reaccionando a su relación, hasta había cortado de manera directa su relación con el chico. Amaba a Anna, y sabía que Anna la correspondía. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tenía algo de miedo, tenía que admitirlo, pero imaginaba que era algo normal.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta tras ella. Tenía que ser honesta.

-Solo ten cuidado…

Era su primera vez. Parte de su yo fantasioso quería que esa vez fuera perfecta. Pero era con la persona que amaba, así que solo podía tener fe en que Anna la trataría bien. Aunque no dudaba de eso. Ella siempre la sorprendía.

Escuchó la mochila de la pelirroja caer al suelo, y antes de mirarla, sintió su cuerpo apegado contra la pared. Anna la estaba besando y la presionaba contra la construcción. Las manos de la joven llegaron a sus piernas, y de la nada sintió sus pies elevarse del suelo. Dejó caer su bolso ante el movimiento. Anna la presionaba, llenándola de su calor y de su euforia. Su lengua no la dejaba pensar en nada. Solo podía agarrarse de su cuello por miedo a caer.

Era solo una muñeca de trapo entre esas manos de cazador.

La agarraba con fuerza. Podía sentir ahora la boca de la chica en su cuello. No imaginaba que la chica iba a actuar tan deprisa. Con tantas ansias. Como si las palabras que le dio fuesen tan ciertas que rozaban la locura. Como si ella misma estuviese rozando la locura durante ese corto tiempo.

-Anna, deja que me dé un baño.

-Cuando te decía que no podía esperar iba en serio.

-Me arrugaras el traje.

Cerró los ojos. Anna besaba su cuello y le daba leves mordidas. Las sensaciones no la dejaban concentrarse en su dialogo. O en algo. O en cualquier cosa que no fuesen los escalofríos que pasaban eléctricamente por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Déjame al menos de darme el gusto de tenerte como la profesora de la que me enamoré.

No pudo rehusarse a sus palabras. Hasta sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa. Anna era muy linda y astuta.

Anna comenzó a caminar por la casa, con ella a cuestas, sin detener sus besos, sin detener su actitud de depredador. Tenía la sensación de que su falda se podía desgarrar en cualquier momento. Anna no estaba pensando en lo absoluto. No iba a detenerse. No podía. Lo tenía claro.

Sintió como era dejada en la cama. Con cuidado, pero con rapidez. Los ojos turquesa la miraban con esa oscuridad tan lasciva. Estaba decidida. Sintió como le abría la camisa. Quizás oyó como uno de los botones salió volando, estrellándose con la pared. Siguió besando su piel. Jamás había sentido algo así, y le estaba fascinando. Era todo tan nuevo. Mejor que cualquier sueño que pudo haber tenido. La realidad superaba cualquier expectativa.

El rastro de sus labios cálidos era una sensación indescriptible.

Se aferró de la cama mientras los labios de la pelirroja recorrían todo su torso. Con sus manos intentaba despojarla de su saco torpemente. Intentando desnudarla sin mucha efectividad. Cuando lo logro solo sintió aquellas manos inquietas en sus piernas, buscando otro objetivo, sin perder tiempo. Subiendo y bajando. La estaba volviendo loca. Intentaba no dejar que su boca emitiera sonidos demasiado fuertes. Intentaba controlarse. Pero su humanidad lo hacía todo más complicado. Su cuerpo temblaba, sobre todo cuando las manos de la pelirroja llegaron al lugar que ni ella misma había explorado lo suficiente.

Ahí simplemente perdió el control. El calor sofocante había traspasado las barreras que quedaban aun en su vida. No podía negarse. No ahora. Reiteraba, las imaginaciones no eran nada comparadas con la realidad. Se estremeció y se aferró al cuerpo de la pelirroja, mientras su mente se iba a blanco poco a poco. No controlaba sus espasmos, su voz, o cualquier parte de su cuerpo y mente. No era nadie. Solo sabía que era de Anna. La sentía tan cerca. Su aroma, su calor y sus movimientos acompasados con los movimientos involuntarios de su cadera. No podía pensar en nada más que en ella. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes y tan nuevas que no era capaz de asimilar absolutamente nada. Su voz temblaba. No podía contenerse.

Estaba a la merced de Anna. De su Anna.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de una forma casi ficticia para terminar en la nada misma. Estaba cansada. Agotada. Como si hubiese corrido un buen tramo y al fin pudiese descansar. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba enloquecido. Sintió como Anna besaba su rostro con una sonrisa divertida. La abrazaba con fuerza. Protectoramente. Se quedó a su lado, apegada, unos momentos, hasta que al fin pudo recuperar el aliento. Sintió como era arropada. Su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas y empezaba a ejercer sus funciones. Nuevamente solo podía distinguir esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

\- ¿Y qué tal?

Puso su mano en el rostro de la chica, tomándola por sorpresa. Tenerla así de cerca, mirándola descaradamente luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, era demasiado. Solo quería hundirse en las mantas y no ver a nadie por horas.

-No puedes preguntarme eso.

Sintió como ella hacía un leve puchero. Era una chica hermosa. Retiró su mano y le peinó el flequillo con sus largos dedos. Normalmente se sentía tan contrastante con la piel de la pelirroja, pero ahora se sentía tan llena de ese calor. No se sintió gélida. Ya no se sentiría así de nuevo.

-Ahora tendré que llevar esta ropa a la tintorería.

-Pero me esforcé.

Hizo un leve berrinche y la abrazó con más fuerza. No le iba a decir que hizo un buen trabajo, porque desconocía lo que era un buen de un mal trabajo. Pero la había hecho darse cuenta que la actividad sexual no estaba tan sobrevalorada como creía. En realidad, era una manera rápida y eficiente de demostrar los sentimientos por otra persona. Le dio un beso en la frente e intentó acomodarse. Su camisa estaba desabrochada al igual que su sujetador, ambos en estado precario, su falda estaba subida y sus medias estaban en sus rodillas. Se veía muy desordenada, más de lo que podía soportar. Soltó un suspiro. No estaba lo suficientemente cómoda para seguir en lo suyo.

Escuchó la risita de la pelirroja.

-Ups, lo siento. -Le sonrió pícaramente, sacándole la camisa lentamente. - Te ayudaré con esto.

No le bastaba con hacérselo, sino que también quería cumplir su objetivo fallido en el acto. Sintió sus labios nuevamente en su cuello. La hizo temblar. Esa podía ser una de sus zonas erógenas. Negó con la cabeza. No sabía si estaba lista para lo que los jóvenes llamaban "un segundo round". Anna era muy hiperactiva y tenía montones de energía. Pero ella no demasiada. Le tiró una de sus trenzas intentando llamar su atención. Sus manos ya habían desabrochado su falda y su torso estaba completamente desnudo. Sintió algo de vergüenza al verse así. Era extraño y algo incómodo. Intentó taparse sin mucho éxito. La mirada de Anna se veía suplicante.

-No sé si pueda aguantar otra vez, Anna.

-Vamos, solo una vez.

Su rostro de cachorrito volvía a presentarse. Ella sabía que no podía resistirse a eso. Solo pudo demostrar su desaprobación con un suspiro y Anna terminó haciendo de las suyas.

No pudo resistir mucho. A los minutos cayó rendida en la cama. Sentía su corazón a punto de salirse. No era físicamente probable, pero la analogía describía bien la sensación. La chica se había acurrucado a su lado. Se despojó de la sudadera por la culpa del calor del momento, y su rostro estaba enrojecido por el cansancio. No quería imaginar lo roja que ella misma podía estar. Se sentía tan caliente. Y cansada. De hecho, se durmió unos segundos. Fue casi como un largo pestañeo.

Se asustó un poco, pensando que ya era tarde, pero solo habían pasado una hora desde que llegaron. Anna tenía los ojos cerrados. Había recuperado su color. Respiraba calmada. Tanto que no sabía si estaba dormida o solo descansaba.

Iba a ser un reto si Anna quería más rounds de los que su cuerpo podía aguantar. Sonaba vergonzoso, pero tenía de admitirlo. Llevarle el ritmo a una universitaria iba a ser difícil.

Se quedó mirando a la chica unos segundos. Sus pestañas, sus pecas, sus labios. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la fina clavícula de la chica. El temor la atacaba. El miedo más grande que tenía respecto a esa parte de la relación. Sus inseguridades la golpeaban con malicia.

Su miedo…

Anna tenia experticia. Anna sabía que lugares tocar. Anna conocía muy bien la anatomía. Bueno, ella también, pero solo a un rasgo científico. Anna la tocaba como pudo haber tocado a alguien más. Frunció los labios. Eso la deprimía así que intentó alejarlo de su mente. Solo esperaba que su cuerpo fuera el ultimo que tocara. Se retó a si misma. Eso era egoísta.

¿Acaso no todas las relaciones lo eran?

Al menos ella si lo era. Se sentía egoísta, también era parte de su miedo.

Sus nulas habilidades le jugaban en contra.

No tenía muchas habilidades en las relaciones interpersonales por obvias razones, pero tampoco tenía habilidades en ese nivel físico-sentimental, por también obvias razones. Quería tocarla. Quería que Anna fuese suya. Que no fuera ni de Hans Wrestler ni de Kristoff Johnson. Ni cualquier otra persona que fuese cercana a ella. Solo suya. Demostrarle sus sentimientos como la pelirroja lo había hecho con ella. ¿Tan difícil era?

Marcarla como de su propiedad.

Sonaba horrible hasta para sí misma. Casi inhumano. Pero era una mujer controladora que quería todo para ella, que las cosas fueran como ella quería. Eso era lo peor de sí misma. Pero no había forma de solucionarlo. Uno nacía con sus valores y con aquellas cosas que forman parte de la personalidad, aunque no sean del todo agradables.

Pero le daba miedo no ser lo suficientemente buena para ella.

No complacerla.

Poder ser comparada con alguien más que hubiese tocado a Anna…

Sentirse menos. Sentirse inútil.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba deprimiéndose nuevamente. Se sentía débil cuando pensaba sobre eso. Por qué si, lo había pensado mucho últimamente. Desde esas imaginaciones, luego desde que empezaron a tener algo.

No ser suficiente para Anna…

Que Anna se aburriera de ella…

Y la dejara…

Anna tuvo que irse luego de un rato. Ambas tenían clase al día siguiente y tenían cosas que hacer. No supo bien al respecto. Sentía que estuvo en las nubes todos esos minutos que hablaron. Pensando en eso. Intentó dejarlo pasar, pero su mente la lastimaba, metiéndola una y otra vez en aquel agujero negro del que no podía escapar. Esperaba que la pelirroja no se molestara por aquello. Que no se percatara.

Soltó un suspiro.

Despedirse siempre era difícil.

Se acurrucó en la cama. Aun teniendo su cuerpo bañado en las sensaciones pasadas. Aun sintiendo los temblores que la cubrieron por completo.

Se dijo a si misma que tenía que preparar evaluaciones, sin embargo, siguió pensando en aquello que le remordía la conciencia. Sintió como una lagrima bajó por su rostro. La primera en mucho tiempo. Una lagrima de impotencia. Se abrazó a sí misma. Intentando cobijar sus temores. Intentando alivianar la carga que sentía en su espalda.

" _No me dejes, Anna…Menos ahora que has calado tan profundo en mi corazón."_

* * *

Capitulo siguiente: Circunstancias Incomprendidas.

" _Estaba jugando con el destino, estaba a segundos de perder la batalla…"_

* * *

¿¡ELSITA PORQUE PIENSAS ESO!? ¡Si eres un manjars!  
¿¡PORQUE LE HAGO ESTOOOO!?  
Creo que soy una persona muy vil, y aun puedo ser peor ;-; No me maten en el siguiente capítulo por favor.

¡Dejen un comentario, me anima mucho!

Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Capitulo 11

¿Cómo están? ¿Listos para una nueva dosis de amor, sensualidad y DOLOR?  
Lo siento…

Le mandaré saludos a mis lectores que me han seguido y sufrido conmigo; a Moniii, Chat'de'Lune, Sharon, daniela70306, Wings y Alpha and Omega F3.

Un saludo especial a Hotcake. Me emocionó tu comentario, y quería agradecerte por tus palabras, espero sigas mis futuros trabajos. Y mi novia ya está mejor, gracias.

¿Y dónde iba? Ah, sí. ¡ESTE CAPITULO LES DEPARA UNA SITUACIÓN INESPERADA!

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** : Circunstancias Incomprendidas.

Se sintió extraña al día siguiente, aun con sus sentimientos confundiéndola.

La clase de Anna estaba alborotada con preguntas para el examen. Anna se mantenía en silencio. Atenta a la clase. Pero estaba segura que ella podía sentir la incomodidad suya. Seguía pensando en aquello. Miraba a la chica, pero cuando sus miradas conectaban, desviaba el rostro. No entendía porque, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una mala costumbre suya el evitar cosas para que su mente no se pusiera a imaginar más de lo que debía.

Esconderlo.

No dejar que nadie lo viera. Pero, de todas formas, estaba derretida ante Anna.

La amaba demasiado…

Miró la hora. Algunos alumnos ya estaban saliendo de clase, y Anna esperaba con su mirada de depredador siempre al frente. Era obvio que la pelirroja le preguntaría después de clase. El evitarla no era algo común. Parte de ella se sentía mal al hacerla preocuparse, pero no tenía otra forma de solucionar sus pecaminosos pensamientos. Tenerla en frente era lo peor.

Al final siempre quedarían solas.

\- ¿Estas bien? Te vi incomoda.

-Estoy bien, solo cansada por hacer exámenes.

No mintió. Había tenido que tomar una en la clase anterior. No quería preocupar a Anna, mucho menos cuando tenía que tomarle una prueba difícil en tres días. Mejor olvidar el tema. No entrar en detalle alguno. Todo sería mejor así.

-Tienes que descansar, Elsa, no te vayas a enfermar por estrés.

No pudo evitar sonreír. La chica la miraba con una preocupación tan genuina que hizo que su corazón se agitara. Aunque eso literalmente podría matarla. No importaba cual fuese el problema, ella estaba ahí para apoyarla.

-Estaré bien, también deberías cuidarte, tienes que estudiar mucho.

-Sí, eso haré, de hecho, tengo ahora un grupo de estudio. Está lleno de super ñoños, y si ellos no pueden solucionar mis dudas, tendré que preguntarle a la reina de su tribu.

Solo pudo soltar un bufido en respuesta. Le estaba tomando el pelo.

-De todas formas, estaré lista para el viernes, lo juro. Te haré sentir orgullosa.

Le dio una gran sonrisa y se fue deprisa de ahí, con su mochila bien agarrada. Se veía tan linda cuando se esforzaba. Soltó un suspiro. Por suerte no tuvo que inventar una excusa para que no almorzaran juntas. Eso sí sería realmente incomodo en ese instante. Solo le quedaba rogar por que todo saliera bien.

Era hora de irse a casa a preparar más exámenes. Y claro, necesitaba comer un buen almuerzo para tener energías. Su mente la estaba agotando más de lo normal. Se sentía débil.

…

La vio en los pasillos el día miércoles, pero no tuvo mayor acercamiento. Se seguía sintiendo incomoda en su presencia. Era extraño. Luego de sentirse tan cómoda con ella, pasaba esto. Su mente le hacía malas jugadas. Su mejor arma se había ido en su contra.

Solo pudo saludarla como si se tratase de cualquier otro alumno. Sus ojos se vean preocupados, pero a la vez se notaba su propio cansancio.

El jueves dio dos evaluaciones y el día viernes le tocaban tres más. Era el día más duro que le tocaba en la semana de exámenes. Pero de nuevo agradecía tomarles la prueba a las dos secciones de Desarrollo Psicológico juntas. El examen empezaba a las tres y por suerte la pelirroja no había faltado. Tuvo mucho miedo de que pudiese pasar algo similar a aquella vez. No quería que Anna tuviese que venir otros días a dar exámenes por la culpa de su padre.

O tener que renunciar a sus objetivos.

La miró de reojo y sonrió levemente, de manera casi automática. El solo verla la hacía feliz. Se le veía mucho más segura que para la primera evaluación. Estaba concentrada. Sus esfuerzos tenían que dar frutos. Tenía toda su fe en ella.

Anna terminó pronto. Algo de eso le dio inseguridad. Normalmente se iban antes cuando no sabían mucho del tema, pero el rostro de la pelirroja al entregarle el papel era tan lleno de confianza que no podía desconfiar. Había contestado todo lo que sabía. Y al parecer, por las paginas llenas de sus letras poco elegantes, sabía bastante.

…

A las cinco todos los alumnos habían entregado los exámenes y se habían ido del lugar. Entonces ella se fue de inmediato a la otra sala que ya estaba desocupada, la que estaba en la otra ala de la universidad. Quería ordenar los exámenes en los pupitres para los de Psicopatología. Les pidió que llegaran antes, así saldrían más temprano.

Se sentía cómoda en esa sala, era la última del ala, y siempre estaba tranquilo. Ahí podía revisar los exámenes sin tener algún tipo de interrupción. Obviamente quería ver cómo le había ido a la pelirroja. Era una de sus prioridades, aunque eso sonara muy poco profesional. Aunque no tenía nada de malo querer revisar la prueba de cierto alumno en primera instancia, ¿No?

Estaba segura que la pelirroja iba a sorprenderla.

Los alumnos llegaron a pasadas las seis y empezaron con el examen. El último en terminarla fue unos minutos antes de las ocho. Eran casi dos horas de clase, así que podían tomárselas en su totalidad si querían. Varios estaban seguros, y otros muy tensos. La primera evaluación era tranquila, pero de ahí en adelante, ya empezaba a ser riesgoso el tener alguna mala calificación.

Se quedó ahí sola, en silencio. Soltó un gran suspiro y nuevamente empezó a revisar las evaluaciones que podía con aquel entorno que tanto la beneficiaba. Era diferente el silencio de la universidad en comparación con el de su casa. Tenía una soledad tranquila, y a la vez sabía que no estaba completamente sola, como en su casa. Esa soledad absoluta solía dejarla intranquila, aunque estuviese acostumbrada al sentimiento.

Escuchó que alguien golpeo despacito la puerta. La pelirroja estaba afuera. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola. Sabiendo que la autora de todos sus pensamientos llegaba a ella.

Tenía su sudadera amarrada en la cintura y llevaba unos shorts. No se había fijado cuando había dado el examen, de hecho, agradecía no haberlo hecho, o se habría quedado mirándola un buen tiempo, como una pervertida. Tal y como lo hacía en ese instante. La chica entró al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. Dio un salto y dejó los exámenes agrupados a un lado de la mesa. Se sentía avergonzada y necesitaba distraer su mente. La pelirroja apoyó sus brazos desnudos en la mesa ya desocupada. Intentaba que sus ojos no se fueran nuevamente hacia las piernas de la chica. Siempre había querido tocarlas, pero no se atrevía. Ya le había costado bastante tocar aquellas pecas en sus mejillas. Había muchas manchas de tinta que le gustaría descubrir en aquel lienzo de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Entonces me dirás que te ha ocurrido toda la semana?

La miró con curiosidad. Imaginó que lo primero que le preguntaría sería algo sobre su nota. Pero no, nuevamente la sorprendía. Creía que lo había ocultado lo suficientemente bien, pero Anna la conocía bastante más de lo que pensaba. Podía leerla. Como nadie más podía. Y ella misma era una tonta temblorosa en su presencia.

-No me pasa nada, Anna.

La chica rodo los ojos. Obviamente no le creía. Ni ella se creía a sí misma. Soltó un suspiro. La mirada de la chica la hacía sentirse culpable por ocultar información. Hizo aquella mueca de preocupación de la otra vez. Frunció los labios. No quería herirla de alguna forma. Anna confiaba en ella, debía hacer lo mismo. Eran novias de todas formas.

\- ¿Fue algo que hice el lunes? ¿Estuvo mal? Si te sentiste agredida dímelo e intentare solucionarlo, en serio. No quiero que te sientas mal.

Sus ojos eran tan honestos. Tan rebosantes de sinceridad y preocupación. No quería decirle que sus miedos eran tan inmaduros y perversos. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Tenía miedo de hablar, y quedar en ridículo frente a la chica. Demostrarle cuan infantil e inexperta era, la aterraba.

-No es eso, Anna, al contrario.

Cerró los ojos y empujó su silla un poco hacia atrás. Dándole espacio personal y aumentando la distancia entre ambas. No se sentía preparada. No era de las personas que hablaban de sus sentimientos con los demás. Soltó un suspiro. Respiró lentamente y con cuidado, tomándose un tiempo para hablar. Tenía que dejar de tener miedo y de ser tan insegura. Tenía el apoyo de Anna. Ella no podría reírse de sus sentimientos, así como así. O eso creía.

\- ¿Elsa?

-Tú ya conoces este mundo, Anna, yo soy una inexperta, yo no sé nada de relaciones, yo…estoy estorbando.

La mirada de Anna se veía tan preocupada y confusa. Intentó seguir. Intentó darse a entender. Ser tan clara como le era posible.

-Yo quiero…quiero tocarte también, quiero…ya sabes…demostrarte mis sentimientos. Pero no sé nada al respecto, no tengo conocimientos sobre eso, y sé que te aburrirás de mi por no complacerte como debería. Quizás por no cumplir con mis obligaciones como pareja, o que creas que otra persona podría ser mejor. No quiero eso. Me pone insegura. Me da miedo. Por eso he estado así.

Escuchó la leve risita de la chica. La miró casi perpleja. Se estaba riendo…

\- ¿Eso te preocupaba?

-…Claro que si, como no podría preocuparme.

-Eres una tonta, Elsa.

Soltó un bufido al escuchar las palabras de Anna, mientras su risa llenaba el lugar. Se sentía enfadada, hasta que vio la sonrisa confiada y tranquila de la chica. Siempre la dejaba sin habla y en ese preciso momento la tranquilizó un montón.

-No tienes ninguna obligación. Esto no tiene que ser una obligación, Elsa. Uno hace las cosas porque quiere, porque tiene ganas de hacerlo. No quiero que lo veas de esa forma. Mira, son cosas que pasan, no tienes que pensar tanto en eso. Tienes que dejar de lado esa cabecita pensante tuya, y dejarte llevar.

-Pero yo pienso mucho.

Volvió a escuchar la risa invadir el silencio. La chica caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró para luego apagar la luz del salón. La rubia se exaltó un poco al perder la visión y no entender las intenciones confusas de la menor. Sintió como Anna tomaba sus manos suavemente. Podía sentir su calor. Como una guía en la oscuridad. Y la incitó a pararse. Luego con los segundos pudo distinguir mejor a la chica entre la nada. Se había sentado en el escritorio. Tenía su rostro justo en frente suyo. Estaban a la par. A la misma altura.

-No necesitas tener experiencia, no necesitas tener nada, solo ser tú, y si te sientes insegura, yo puedo ayudarte. No todo es tan oscuro como podría parecer. Cierra los ojos y déjame mostrarte.

Se sentía temblar. Le hizo caso, cerrando los ojos, negando casi nula visibilidad que tenía. Sintió unas leves caricias en su mejilla. Se sentía calmada con el tacto. Como si sus miedos empezaran a desaparecer en la oscuridad. La misma sensación cuando dormía con Anna. No por ser oscuro tenía que ser malo. Simplemente no era tan oscuro como podía parecer.

\- ¿Entonces que hemos aprendido hoy, Elsa? Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo. Si lo sientes dentro de ti, hazlo. No tienes que pedirme permiso tampoco. Somos una pareja, ¿No? Te ayudaré si lo necesitas. Te diré como me siento, y así poco a poco iras adquirirás la confianza. Así lo hago yo. Hay cosas que tampoco sé, y podemos ir descubriendo juntas, no tienes que pensar tan caóticamente y no me aburriré de ti, de hecho, cada día me siento más atraída hacia ti. Hasta hay veces que alguien en el salón te mira, y yo me enfado, me gustaría decirles a todos que eres mía, Elsa. Ya sabes, con un cartel gigante. Escribírtelo en la espalda. -Soltó una risa. - Eres mi novia. No te preocupes tanto. Es normal tener miedo, es humano, pero todo tiene solución.

Estaba tan oscuro y silencioso que su mente capturaba aún mejor cada palabra que la pelirroja decía. No tenía distracción alguna. Lo que sea que Anna quería demostrarle con el ejercicio, estaba funcionando.

Su corazón latía fuertemente. Las palabras de Anna siempre daban en el clavo. Estaba pensando en esas cosas, olvidando lo importante. El sentimiento que se tenían era fuerte, apenas se conocieron lo supieron. Abrió los ojos, y sonrió aliviada. Ahora no estaba tan oscuro.

Pudo ver como la chica sonreía traviesa.

Sintió como sus manos fueron guiadas al cuerpo de la joven, a sus piernas en particular. Pudo sentir el calor y el leve escalofrío de la chica. Estuvo revisando pruebas, estaba helado, sus manos estaban más gélidas de lo usual. Las manos de la chica se posaron a los lados de su rostro. Acariciando sus mejillas nuevamente. Sus manos siempre estaban cálidas. Era como sentir el sol en un día frio. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

Acaricio lentamente la piel de la chica entre sus dedos. No recordaba bien, pero en algún lado debería haber una mancha colorida la cual quería ver con detalle. La voz de la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No debería mirarles descaradamente las piernas a sus alumnas, profe.

Soltó una risita y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Iba a reprocharle, pero al captar con nitidez suficiente el matiz turquesa de sus ojos, simplemente se lo calló. No la distinguía muy bien, solo algunas partes de su rostro. En realidad, en la oscuridad, y sin poder ver demasiado, solo podía concentrarse en sus palabras y sus respiraciones. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y soltó un suspiro. Se acercó a ella, poniendo su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo su aroma. Aprovechando la cercanía. Se sentía como Ícaro. Tenía alas para volar, pero en cualquier momento terminarían deshaciéndose con el calor del sol. Pero estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo, con tal de estar lo más cerca del sol como pudiese. Era su sol.

-Solo miro tus piernas, Summers. Solo te miro a ti.

La chica soltó una risa nerviosa. Era su momento de anotar algún punto.

Movió sus manos sintiendo la piel de Anna en su totalidad. La suavidad de sus piernas, su estructura muscular, su todo. Debía admitir que ansiaba tocarla, y este era un paso muy grande para ella.

Anna era como una hermosa escultura detrás de un vidrio. Como si pudiese verla, pero no tocarla. Estaba mal. Anna no era una escultura lejos de su alcance. Ya no. Ya no sería como sus sueños deprimentes. No seguiría siendo guiada por aquello que la lastimaba.

-Soy tuya, Elsa.

Anna era suya.

Tuvo el arranque de besarla, besarla con una intensidad inimaginable. Estaba ansiosa, se sentía ansiosa como nunca antes. La frase llenó cada rincón de su ser. Dándole ánimos. Dándole luz. Casi sentía que las lágrimas caerían alborotadas por sus mejillas.

Ya no tenía mas miedo.

Temía que la oportunidad se le escapara de las manos en su torpeza. Sintió como los dedos de Anna se enredaban en su cabello. Como su lengua cooperaba en la acción. Se sintió extraña. Sus manos no se movían, solo temblaban como hojas otoñales. Su cuerpo aun no respondía como deseaba, o quizás su mente aún se sentía insegura. El miedo seguía ahí, como un recuerdo constante de sus inseguridades.

Volvió a sentir las manos de Anna sobre las suyas. Se separaron un segundo para mirarse. Su sonrisa la tranquilizó un poco, al igual que su agarre firme y seguro.

-No tengas miedo, Elsa, todo está bien. -Tener miedo era parte de su vida. Volvió a sentirse intranquila. Vivía con mucho miedo. Era uno de los sentimientos que estaban permanentemente en su interior. En cualquier segundo iba a cometer un error y todo lo que deseaba iba a desaparecer. No quería perderla. Cada vez que quería algo, esto se esfumaba frente a sus ojos. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando sintió esos cálidos labios en su frente. – Calma, Elsa, en serio, no me iré de tu lado. Nunca. Te amo demasiado para desaparecer.

Nuevamente la leía. Era un libro abierto para Anna. Era la primera persona en el mundo que podía entenderla de aquella forma. ¿Cómo no estar flechada por ella? Soltó un suspiro. No podía tener miedo para siempre. Tener miedo de dañar a alguien. Anna la estaba apoyando. Anna no se iría de su lado tan fácilmente. Volvió a besarla, tomando las manos de Anna para dejarlas en sus hombros.

Todos esos sentimientos se aglomeraban en su mente solamente porque no era capaz de tocarla. Porque no era capaz de hacer lo que quería. Porque no era capaz de expresarse. Y todo terminaba en miedo e inseguridad.

No la iba a perder tan fácilmente. La quería. Se querían. Y eso no se podía acabar de la nada. Tenía que ser fuerte. Aprender de la fuerza y confianza que Anna tenía en sí misma.

Quería conocerla más. Saber todo de ella. Era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido. No quería olvidarla, quería plasmarla permanentemente en su memoria. Poder tener su silueta en su mente. Pintar cada rincón de su existencia en un lienzo en su cabeza.

No iba a temer más. Se negaba a ser débil. A ser menos que los demás.

Sus manos pasaron de sus piernas a su torso, moldeando la figura de la joven. Pero sentía que no era suficiente. Quería más de su calor.

Quería volar más lejos, tocar el sol con sus dedos.

Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta, haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro. Tenía aun las manos heladas, pero el contraste con la piel acalorada, se sentía casi como si la derritiera. Nuevamente era Ícaro, sintiendo la cera derritiéndose.

Se rio para sí misma. No podía estar más descongelada que en ese momento. No podía ser más humana que en ese instante.

La mujer de hielo se estaba derritiendo por completo.

Anna dejó el beso para soltar un suave gemido. Había llegado hasta su pecho, y aunque no supiera como tocarlo, sus manos simplemente hacían todo por inercia. Sintió como Anna tuvo que tapar sus labios al escapársele un gemido un poco más fuerte. No sabía por qué, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña al escucharla. Su piel estaba aún más cálida en esa zona, y aún más suave.

El ser humano es completamente diferente el uno del otro. El cuerpo de Anna se sentía completamente diferente al suyo, y eso la hipnotizaba. Se hundió en el cuello de la chica, sintiéndose algo decepcionada de no poder tener una visión detallada de ella.

Ya no manejaba su cuerpo. Ya no era consciente de sus movimientos ni de sus actos. Su mente apenas actuaba como de costumbre. Como si no pudiese detenerse a sí misma. No podía controlarse en lo absoluto. Ahora entendía a Anna. Estaba avanzando más de lo que debía. Algo saltó en su mente. No estaba bien hacer eso. No podía hacer algo así en su trabajo. No lo entendía. No era ella misma.

Su mano fue detenida antes de que tocara más de lo que era moralmente correcto en el lugar donde se encontraban. Se quedó de piedra al instante. Su mente volvió en sí al sentir la otra mano de Anna presionar en sus labios. Escuchó unos pasos dirigirse por el pasillo hasta esa sala. No se debería ver nada desde el exterior. Un guardia, al parecer el responsable de evitar que quedaran alumnos en las instalaciones, le dio una mirada al interior del salón, y al verla cerrada, no le dio mayor importancia, siguiendo su recorrido.

Anna soltó un suspiro. Se notaba nerviosa.

-Me alegra que te sientas con más confianza, en serio, pero aquí no.

Una parte de si se sentía disgustada. No sabía bien porqué. Quizás el ser interrumpida le molestaba más de lo que imaginaría. La chica solo rio en respuesta, dándose cuenta de su sentir, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No te enojes, Elsa, mejor vámonos a casa antes que la universidad cierre y nos quedemos encerradas todo el fin de semana sin comida.

Soltó un suspiro. Ella tenía razón. No debía ser irresponsable o ser poco moral al respecto. Tomó sus cosas, recordando sus posiciones en la oscuridad, y empezó a caminar a la salida, escuchando los pasos de la pelirroja al seguirla. Volvió a escuchar su risa a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Tu trenza está hecha un desastre.

La miró molesta. No era su culpa, evidentemente.

-Es su culpa, señorita Summers, además usted debería preocuparse por el carmín excesivo en su rostro.

La chica da un salto, tocándose las mejillas.

-Touché.

Ya había pasado la hora de salida, y muchos salones estaban en silencio. Los de seguridad y algunos profesores eran los únicos que caminaban por los pasillos. Por suerte no se encontraron a nadie en el camino. No había tiempo para arreglarse el cabello bajo una circunstancia tan poco común. Fueron directamente al estacionamiento. Sabiendo lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Estaban a segundos de estallar en risas luego de hacer una locura así.

Anna fue la primera en entrar al departamento. Se estiró y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Ella solo se sacó los tacones y se puso pantuflas. Tuvo que ir a dejar el bolso en la mesa del comedor. Ahí tenia todos los exámenes que había tomado, ordenados por asignatura. Escuchó la risa de la chica.

-Así que también tienes tu orden de repente.

-Soy una persona muy ordenada, Anna.

La chica volvió a reír. La vio acercarse con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces, profe, hoy podré celebrar con mi novia o debería ir a entregar curriculum a algún lugar de comida rápida?

-Es un trabajo honorable como todos los otros.

-No me des la catedra.

Soltó un bufido y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en su abdomen como venganza. No pudo evitar soltar una risa e intentar huir. La otra chica se vio aún más entretenida, y siguió con el proceso. Tuvo que agarrarla de las manos para que parara.

-Te la diré, pero detente.

-Ya, ya.

Se miraron unos segundos. Había revisado su examen, y se sabía la nota, pero había una sola palabra que Anna quería escuchar.

-Sacaste "bien", Anna.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron. Se notaba que aspiraba a un "suficiente" como la vez pasada, pero no, se superó a sí misma. Soltó un grito eufórico y empezó a saltar para luego darle un gran abrazo a la rubia. Estaba muy feliz. La abrazó de vuelta. Estaba orgullosa, tal y como la chica había predicho.

-Gracias, Elsa, jamás había sacado esa nota en este ramo.

-No me agradezcas, tú te lo has ganado con tu propio esfuerzo.

-Eres tan humilde.

Le dio un beso rápido y volvió a abrazarla, ahora más fuerte, levantándola un poco del suelo. Solo soltó un leve suspiro en respuesta. Esa Anna eufórica era una cara de ella que no veía a menudo. Cuando la soltó fue directo al refrigerador buscando el alcohol que llevaba unas semanas guardado. Lo sacó y lo llevó a la mesa de centro.

\- ¡Hora de celebrar!

Solo sonrió. Se lo merecía.

…

…

…

No sabía si era el alcohol, o simplemente la confianza se le había subido a la cabeza, pero se sentía imparable. No había bebido demasiado. No iba a perder la conciencia de nuevo. No podía. Quería recordar todo.

Tener a Anna en el sofá, con su respiración agitada y su rostro sonrojado, era la mejor imagen que podría tener en su mente. Pero poder ver esa cruz simplemente era un capricho resuelto. Era una cruz con un diseño llamativo. Solo el armatoste, con detalles elegantes. Se veía bien en el pecho desnudo de la chica.

Quería aprovechar y ver los otros tatuajes que había en su torso, pero podría estar toda la noche solo en eso. Era revelador, e intrigante todo respecto a ella.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Quería despojarla de lo que le quedaba de ropa, pero sus dedos temblorosos y sus reflejos estropeados por el líquido, hacían todo más difícil. Resopló molesta. Solo escuchaba la risa de la chica. Empezaba a fastidiarse un poco. Era una mujer con mucha paciencia, era difícil que alguna persona la hiciera enfadar hasta un punto crítico. Anna mirándola divertida tampoco ayudaba.

-Condenado cinturón.

Suspiró. Nuevamente decía malas palabras. Anna solamente estalló en risas al oírla hablar así.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La chica le sonrió, levantándose del sofá. Su piel de la nada se erizó mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Era impresionante como el cuerpo reaccionaba a los cambios de temperatura. Y también reaccionaba a las intervenciones de otro ser humano. Nunca dejaba de maravillarse al estar con Anna. Era como tener un conejillo de indias para su deleite.

\- ¿Soy yo o tu casa se puso fría?

-Es otoño, es normal en esta fecha.

-Sí, supongo. -La pelirroja tomó uno de los vasos con cerveza, lleno hasta el tope, y se lo tomó entero en cosa de segundos. Le dio una mirada rápida y la miró sonriendo. - ¿Vamos a tu cama, Elsa?

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquella intervención casi poética. Siguió la espalda desnuda de la chica con su mirada, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba caminando tras de ella, rumbo a su habitación. No era el lugar más cálido del mundo, pero lo era más que el living. Cerró la puerta mientras la pelirroja se tiraba en la cama. Desabrochó su cinturón y su short en un segundo, con una maestría impresionante. Anna era una chica torpe, pero en ese momento demostraba una maestría espeluznante. Estaba comportándose desinhibidamente por el alcohol. Otra faceta de ella que no conocía. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las incitaciones de la pelirroja. Su mente dejaba de hacer su trabajo correctamente. Empezaba a ser un manojo de instintos inciertos.

-Profe, acérquese, le voy a enseñar un par de cosas sobre anatomía.

Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Solo pudo sacarse el saco y dejarlo caer mientras subía a la cama, atraída por ese ángel que la guiaba por un camino tan diferente al que planeaba. Era un demonio y un ángel en la misma persona. Seguir la luz era lo único que le quedaba. Y esa luz era la que bañaba el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja.

Las caras de Anna eran un misterio, y todas le gustaban.

Todas la hacían ir en aquella dirección indeterminada, donde solo la hacía descongelarse aún más.

Era un destino indómito e interesante.

…

Era la segunda semana de noviembre. Elsa esperaba en su casa que los alumnos subieran un trabajo. Era la tercera nota, de un 25%. Era la penúltima nota, tan importante y definitiva como la última, que era de un 30%.

Tenían hasta la media noche para mandárselo. Sabía que algunos no lo habían hecho, porque no les interesaba, pero tenía miedo por la pelirroja.

Se sacó los lentes y dio un suspiro.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que empezaron a salir. Pero la chica había faltado las últimas dos semanas. Ella le había hecho llegar todo lo que podía. Sus clases y tareas. Pero ella no iba a la universidad. No atendía el celular. Los mails los contestaba muy vagamente. Nuevamente estaba ocurriendo lo que le había mencionado. Podía deducirlo.

Su padre había tenido una recaída. Y una más fuerte que las anteriores.

Ya estaba perdiendo la fe. Ella no había hecho el trabajo. Si no lo entregaba no habría forma de ayudarla.

El reloj dio las doce y la página de internet, eficientemente pero dolorosamente, tenía prohibido recibir trabajos atrasados.

Era jugar con el destino.

Anna estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Estaba a un paso de volver a fallar la asignatura. Y como había escuchado de sus superiores. No estaban tan seguros de dejarla que hiciera el ramo por quinta vez.

Era su última oportunidad.

Anna iba a ser expulsada…de una manera inevitable…

* * *

Capitulo Siguiente: Recuerdos Infalibles

" _Me dijiste que estarías siempre para mí, pero me mentiste, Anna."_

* * *

¿La paz antes de la tormenta? ¿O era al revés?

Un giro inesperado. ¿Quién lo diría? Solo queda esperar que Elsa no se meta en la boca del lobo.

Aunque ella es una terca sin remedio. ¡SOLO QUEDA REZAR PARA QUE NADA MALO PASE!

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Capitulo 12

Está llegando el final, ¿Están preparados? Hoy sufrirán, porqué hasta yo sufrí, y eso que a veces creo que no tengo corazón.

Saludos a Daniyyel, Chat'de'Lune, daniela70306, Moniii, Wings, Sharon, ANONIMUS07 y a Alpha and Omega f3, gracias a todos por dejar un comentario.

Un beso a mi novia, que hoy estamos de cumplemes, pero estaba dudando si debía darle sufrimiento de regalo…

Espero disfruten de este capítulo. Hoy nos enteraremos del presente de Anna, y del pasado de Elsa, esos recuerdos infalibles que nos darán a todos más de una puñalada. Subiré a mi deviantart (Que pueden encontrar en mi perfil) Un dibujo de este capítulo, que es un poco amargo para subirlo de portada de fic.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** : Recuerdos infalibles.

- _Elsa…no vengas…no me salves…_

Anna la miraba, a la distancia. Sus ojos se veían tan brillantes como siempre, pero su rostro mostraba cansancio y dolor. Un dolor difícil de entender. Llevaba la sudadera verde que tanto le gustaba y esas zapatillas del mismo color. Le gustaba verla vestida así.

Podía distinguir uno de los pasillos de la universidad. Pero sabía que ese escenario difuso en el que estaban solo era un signo de lo irreal. Ella no estaba ahí. Solo era un invento de su imaginación. Sin embargo, sentía que podía cambiar algo, aunque todo fuese falso.

Aunque todo fuese una mentira.

-Tú me salvaste, Anna, me hiciste sentir, cosa que no había vivido desde que mis padres murieron… ¡No puedo no salvarte luego de que tú me salvaras a mí! ¡Me has dado todo!

Su voz se sentía extraña para sí misma. Confusa. Difusa. El sonido en el agua y el eco en la montaña.

La chica solo movió su rostro en negación y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose aún más.

- _Solo saldrás lastimada…_

-Te dejé entrar, te dejé entrar solo a tí… ¡No te vayas ahora!

Sentía su corazón palpitar de una manera alterada. Sentía sus mejillas humedecidas. Sentía sus labios temblar. Sentía su cuerpo siendo un manojo de inseguridad. Como si una presión tan fuerte le aplastara el pecho, impidiéndole vivir…

Empezó a correr, a seguirla, estirando sus brazos, intentando tocarla. Pero estaba demasiado lejos. Comenzó a gritar. Siendo invadida por la presión que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Siendo invadida por el miedo…

 **Soltó un grito de dolor.**

Unos trozos de azulejo cayeron a sus pies, mientras el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo, llevándose ahora el color carmín por el desagüe.

Salió de la ducha rápidamente, intentando controlar su llanto adolorido. Se puso una toalla en su cuerpo desnudo y se puso otra en su mano. Debía parar la hemorragia. Nunca había sido buena con el dolor. Era cuidadosa. Herirse no era común, pero cuando su mente divagaba de esa forma…ya no podía controlarse.

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama. No quería retirar la toalla aún. El color blanco era inundado por el rojo. Apretó los labios mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ya no sabía si lloraba por el dolor, o por su impotencia. No quería perder a Anna. No quería. Se había vuelto muy importante en su vida. Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando calmar su sufrimiento.

Intentando calmarse por completo.

* * *

Se vio a sí misma. Vio sus manos enguantadas. El frio era impresionante. Era pleno invierno. Miró por la ventana del auto en el que iba. Unos copos de nieve caían sobre la acera. Apenas se veía gente en las calles. Era casi como una ciudad fantasma bañada en blanco. El auto se detuvo. Se quedó ahí unos minutos, mirando hacia el frente, viendo aquella carroza fúnebre llena de flores de colores.

Pero ella solo las veía grises.

Se bajó del auto mientras un montón de personas cargaban dos ataúdes hacia el interior de una iglesia.

La nieve en sus pies resonaba. Caminó lentamente, sin fuerzas. Sin vida. Podía ver como la luz de las velas iluminaban los cajones. La capilla estaba llena de gente. Todos sentados, mientras un hombre de bata puramente blanca la miraba desde una mesa gigante. Empezó a caminar hasta el frente. Hacía aquellos sarcófagos siniestros. Intentaba ser fuerte. Seguir adelante. Sus pies iban dejando un rastro de nieve en su caminar, manchando la alfombra de escarcha.

Los rostros indefinidos se volteaban a verla. Curiosos. Apenados. Y llenos de una falsa empatía. Ahora veía esos ramos de flores de un color tan oscuro como las ropas de la gente. El hombre de la bata se le acercó un poco, y se puso entre los dos ataúdes. Su mirada era extraña. Imprecisa. Vaga. Pero sabía que la llamaba. Que la incitaba a avanzar. Podía sentir sus propios labios temblar. Podía oír una música difusa de los alrededores. El sonido imponente del órgano nublar sus pensamientos. Nublar sus sentidos.

Hubiese preferido que los cuerpos de sus padres se quedaran en ese superpoblado país de áfrica. Que jamás llegaran. Quería imaginarse que ellos seguían ahí, vivos, lejos de ella. Siempre tuvo padres ocupados. No verlos por mucho tiempo era casi una costumbre, pero tenerlos ahí, en una placa, en un cajón, enterrados bajo dos metros de tierra, solo era un recordatorio de que ellos no volverían un día cualquiera y tomarían juntos la merienda.

Era el recordatorio de su inminente muerte.

Cerró los ojos. Las tapas estaban levantadas, dejando ver los rostros sin vida de sus padres. No quería verlos. Quería quedarse con la imagen llena de vida que sus recuerdos le otorgaban. No quería seguir teniendo pesadillas. No quería. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Alejándose de la mano tendida que el clérigo le entregaba. Sus pies se vuelven torpes, y cae. Personas se levantan. En busca de ayudarla. En su pánico solo intenta huir de ahí. Ya no es escarcha la que cae en la alfombra burdeo, sino que son sus lágrimas. Sus lágrimas humedeciendo su camino.

Vuelve a las afueras. Busca un rincón cercano, y se sienta en la nieve. Siente su cuerpo helado, pero es algo común. El frio era parte de ella. El frio la acompañaba en su dolor. El frio siempre estaba ahí, custodiándola. Y ahí iba a seguir por siempre.

Su vestido azul comienza a humedecerse. Sus manos tiemblan mientras escucha a lo lejos voces desconocidas pronunciando su apellido. Se abraza a sí misma, haciéndose más pequeña y más difícil de capturar. Solo quiere escuchar las voces de sus padres llamándola. Las voces llenas de vida.

" _Elsa_ "

Se tapa los oídos. Llorando con más fuerza. No quiere a nadie más. Quiere a sus padres. Los necesita. Siente una caricia en su cabello y mira hacia arriba, pero no hay nadie. Solo nieve. Trozos de hielo que caen de ese cielo tan gris como todo a su alrededor. Que la rodean, ausentes de la calidez viva que necesitaba.

" _Elsa_ "

Quiere pensar que su madre la llama, pero no, ella no está viva. Ella jamás va a volver. Todo lo que ella tenía había desaparecido para siempre. No tenía nada. Lo había perdido todo.

Siente unas manos en sus hombros, que la arrastran fuera de su escondite. Raptándola. Quiere huir. Grita, llora, patalea, pero no puede soltarse. La alejan de su lugar seguro. La obligan a salir. A seguir siendo la chica perfecta. A seguir peleando, aunque ya no tiene nada por lo que pelear. La obligan a ser quien ya murió dentro de sí.

La obligan a vivir, mientras los que quiere ya no pueden hacerlo.

Despierta de golpe al sentir el calor inundando su cuerpo. Intenta controlar su respiración agitada y sus temblores. Fija la mirada. Aun temerosa de ver a los captores que ve en sus recuerdos. Los ojos turquesa la miran con preocupación. Desapareciendo las caras borrosas y confusas. Estaba a salvo. No recordaba haber tenido esa pesadilla en varias semanas. Bueno, no era una pesadilla. Ese fue el funeral de sus padres. Soltó un suspiro pesado. Fue un día difícil y ambiguo. Los dedos de Anna se enredan en su cabello, peinándolo cuidadosamente. No quería que le pasara algo así mientras dormía con la pelirroja. No quería que la viera así. No quería asustarla.

Hacer que se alejara.

Los brazos de la chica la rodearon y la apegaron a su cuerpo. Se aferró a ella. No podía no hacerlo. El calor la llamaba. Podía sentir sus propias mejillas humedecidas por completo. La estaba apoyando y la estaba salvando de su pasado al mismo tiempo.

-Ya pasó, Elsa, todo está bien ahora.

La sonrisa de la chica la calmó de inmediato.

-Gracias, Anna.

-Estaré siempre para ti, Elsa.

* * *

…

" _Mentirosa_ "

Empezó a vendar su mano. Su mente solo se enfocaba en hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

En recordarle cualquier cosa que le recordara lo mala de su situación.

Se había sacado una vasta capa de piel de los nudillos. Apenas podía mover los dedos y el dolor era horrible. No supo bien que sucedió en la ducha, pero había roto uno de los azulejos. Ahora tendría que arreglar eso y esperar no tener que explicar nada en la pizarra, porque no podría ni tomar el marcador. Soltó un suspiro. De hecho, apenas podría manejar.

Era jueves y había llegado tarde. Le había avisado a su superior que llegaría tarde por un pequeño accidente. Entró al salón a las ocho cuarenta. Imaginó que los chicos se enfadarían. Llegar así de temprano para que el profesor se atrase cuarenta minutos. Era una burla. Sin embargo, nadie le dijo nada. Solo la miraron de pies a cabeza, con una mueca de duda. Uno de los alumnos que era estudioso y preocupado levantó la voz. Haciéndose notar.

\- ¿Profe? ¿Está bien?

Los ojos del chico se dirigieron a su mano. Sus vendas ya no podían mantener su color original. Suspiró.

-Lo estaré. Ahora les daré una tarea con decimas para que valga la pena el que vinieran.

Los dejó haciendo la tarea, avisó que saldría unos minutos y fue a la enfermería de la universidad. Era un lugar de uso general con todos los implementos necesarios. Tenía que cambiarse de vendas en un lugar habilitado para eso, y así podría ponerse algún antiséptico. Empezaba a sentir su mano arder aún más que antes. Temió el tener que ir a un hospital para que la curaran como correspondía. Abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba bien iluminado. Dio una mirada rápida, buscando al encargado del lugar. Pero no estaba ahí.

Unos ojos turquesa la miraron con sorpresa.

Pero imaginaba que la sorpresa era aún más grande en su propia mirada.

\- ¿Anna?

La chica tenia ojeras y algunas marcas en su rostro, junto con un moretón en su mejilla. Verla así, la hacía sentir una idiota por tratarla mal en sus pensamientos. Ella también había tenido un mal momento.

\- ¡Elsa!

Su rostro reflejó el miedo. Miraba su mano. La venda ya no contenía la sangre, esta solo corría por sus dedos hasta el suelo. Se vio empujada por la pelirroja hasta un lavamanos. Le subió la manga del saco y le arremangó la camisa.

\- ¿¡Cómo te hiciste esto, Elsa!? ¡Joder! ¡Estas sangrando mucho!

Su mirada de reproche la hizo enfadar. ¿Ella se preocupaba? ¿En serio tenía el descaro de preocuparse luego de no mostrarse en dos semanas? Frunció los labios y apretó los puños. Estaba muy enojada con la chica. Tanta era la rabia e impotencia que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Su mano sangró más. Como una llave de agua. Incontrolable. Como sus sentimientos confusos.

Parte de ella quería golpear a la chica por ser así de despreocupada y la otra solo quería abrazarla y decirle que la quería. Se había preocupado. Había pensado lo peor, hasta en no poder volver a verla nunca más.

Sintió su mano siendo atrapada por una tela suave, y su cuerpo siendo rodeado por uno de los brazos de la chica.

-Lo siento, Elsa. La he cagado. Si quieres no me perdones, pero por favor no llores por mi culpa. No mereces sufrir por mí. No lo valgo.

Se quedó en silencio. Sus latidos se hacían fuertes, tanto en su cuello como en su mano herida. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Solo sabía una cosa.

-Eres todo lo que tengo, Anna.

Miró a la chica. Sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sus mejillas pecosas estaban rojas y húmedas. Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que jamás le había visto. Era parecida a la impotencia que veía en sus propios ojos. Verla así, tan débil, tan triste, le rompía el corazón, aún más que el no tenerla a su lado.

Sintió como alguien abría la puerta. Anna limpio su rostro de inmediato. La enfermera había entrado. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que nadie podía verlas juntas en la sede, para que no se enteraran de su relación. Para no tener algún tipo de problema.

-Te esperaré hasta que salgas.

La joven salió de ahí rápidamente. Evitando tener más contacto sospechoso con ella. La enfermera no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero se acercó a la rubia con la intención de ayudarla. Se negó. No necesitaba ayuda alguna. Se puso un poco de desinfectante y se vendó la herida en tiempo record, saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Le dolía. Mucho más que antes. Y ahora también le dolía el pecho. El corazón.

Se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos egoístas.

Anna también estaba sufriendo.

Se sentía tan mal al respecto. Sabía que Anna tenía buenas razones para alejarse. Sabía, por sus heridas, que intentar contactarse pudo terminar mal.

Se tomó un café en el receso.

Su cuerpo estaba débil. Muchos profesores se acercaron en los ratos libres para asegurarse que estuviese bien. Su apariencia probablemente era preocupante. Olaf Cooper se acercó a su salón de Psicopatología, e interrumpió la clase para llevarle un chocolate caliente. Soltó un suspiro y lo aceptó. Hasta sus alumnos estaban notoriamente preocupados. Intentaba no mostrar sus debilidades, ni su dolor, pero el ver a Anna solo provocó el efecto contrario. Ya no podía retener sus sentimientos.

No podía contenerse cuando se trataba de ella.

A las dos de la tarde caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Anna siempre la esperaba ahí. "Para no levantar sospechas".

Era la tercera vez que cambiaba la venda. Había perdido carne con el corte, iba a demorarse en sanar si tenía que usar tanto su mano. Si se ponía peor tendría que pedir una licencia para reposar. No quería. No era de las personas que faltaban a sus responsabilidades.

Vio a la chica sentada abrazándose las rodillas en un rincón vacío del estacionamiento. Le recordó a si misma aquel día en la nieve. Ella levantó el rostro, casi como si pudiese sentir su mirada. Se levantó de un salto. Corriendo hasta ella. Nuevamente sus ojos solo se enfocaban en su mano. Su preocupación era palpable. Hacer que se preocupara seguía causándole un dolor aún más profundo que su herida.

-Déjame conducir a mí.

Lo dijo de una forma suplicante. De esa forma que se hacía imposible decirle que no. Soltó un suspiro y abrió el auto. Entró al asiento del copiloto sin decir ninguna palabra y cerró la puerta. No tenía fuerzas para debatir. La pelirroja se puso de piloto. Podía dejarla, de todas formas, no quería seguir sobre esforzando su mano. No quería preocuparla aún más.

Anna no manejaba mal, al contrario, era cuidadosa. O quizás era solo porque estaba con ella y ese no era su auto. Fue caballerosa y le abrió la puerta del auto, también la ayudó con las llaves. Anna siempre era atenta y ahora lo era mucho más.

Por un segundo fue como si esas catastróficas semanas no hubiesen pasado.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras la pelirroja colgaba su saco y su bolso. Hubiese preferido que no viniera. Su casa estaba desordenada, más de lo normal. Sin contar su habitación, la cual tenía manchas de sangre por varios lugares. Soltó un suspiro. No podía hacer nada. Ni abrir su propio departamento o hacerse algo para comer. Se sentía penosamente inútil.

\- ¿Quieres que pida una pizza o algo? ¿Qué quieres comer?

Miró hacia el suelo. Mirar a la chica a los ojos le dolía. Sabía que ella se preocupaba, pero estaba dando todo el asunto como zanjado y no podía ser así. No quería que todo lo pasado quedara en el aire por su herida. Quería saber que le había ocurrido. Porque había desaparecido. La sintió acercarse y arrodillarse a su lado.

-Sé que ni siquiera tomaste desayuno, Elsa, y que apenas te tomaste un café y un chocolate caliente hoy. necesitas comer para recuperar fuerzas. Has perdido mucha sangre.

Su mano se posó en su mejilla. Quería que la mirara. Su voz era tan suave, tan apaciguadora. Tuvo que mirarla. No tenía más opción.

-Por favor.

-Quiero pasta.

Sintió su propia voz apenas susurrar. No quería hacer todo más difícil. Escuchó la leve risita de la chica. Se levantó y fue al refrigerador, donde tenía imanes de algunos locales de comida a domicilio. Tenía varios en caso de emergencia. Anna le quitó el celular para hacer la llamada. Cuando colgó se le veía más tranquila y se fue a sentar al sofá con la rubia.

-Ya pedí, llegarán en menos de media hora.

Ya no escuchaba siquiera. Se había quedado inerte mirando la montaña de libros de la mesa de centro. No sabía que sentir ni cómo abordar el tema. Podía sentir la mirada incesante de la pelirroja. Observándola.

-¿Puedo besarte, Elsa?

La miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué quería que? Sus ojos nuevamente tenían ese tinte de súplica.

\- ¿No te apareces en dos semanas y me preguntas eso?

No pudo evitarlo. Estaba enojada y se sentía agotada. La chica solo se burlaba de ella. No podía aceptarlo. No era el momento.

-Te extrañé mucho…-Bajó su mirada mientras su rostro enrojecía. Se le veía apenada. Se quedó en blanco ante la declaración. No lo esperaba. Luego de unos segundos levantó la mirada, observándola con toda la seriedad que era capaz de demostrar. Sus ojos brillaban con un tinte de tristeza. – Has sufrido mucho, Elsa, demasiado, y no quiero contarte demasiadas cosas, para yo no ser una carga de preocupación. Estuvo mal. Lo sé. Si tú te alejaras de mí, haría todo lo posible para evitarlo.

-Solo quiero que me digas que sucede.

Soltó un suspiro pesado. Dispuesta a cooperar con poco ánimo. Solo le quedaba callar y escuchar.

-Mi padre rompió el celular. Con suerte pude escaparme a casa de Kristoff media hora para revisar si habías mandado algo, por eso no pude contestarte. Se me partía el alma el no saber de ti y no poder decirte lo que ocurría. Advertirte de lo que pasaba. Cuando supo que me escapé me golpeo como jamás lo había hecho. -Miró nuevamente la mejilla de la chica, hinchada y morada, además de su torso tapado completamente por su sudadera, nada de piel visible. - Él volvió a recaer, imagino que pensaste que algo así podía pasar. Tengo miedo. Me controla todo el tiempo, no me permite salir, ni siquiera ir a clases, o a comprar víveres. Apenas he comido en casa. Estamos en pésimas condiciones. Pero tampoco tengo los recursos para internarlo en algún lugar, también podría llamar a la policía, pero él no está lo suficientemente enfermo. No sé si me entiendes. Él es policía. Un día que me golpeó sin razón llamé a emergencias por la línea fija, pero él se salió con la suya. Fue devastador.

Se quedó de piedra al escucharla, mientras se llenaba de la angustia que la chica le profesaba.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma, Anna.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? Sería genial. Ayer estuvo calmado, así que aproveché de venir. En mi casa no hay medicamentos, y me sentía algo enferma. Creí que era el mejor lugar para correr. Y bueno, también tenía la esperanza de encontrarte, pero no imaginé que estarías así de mal. ¿Esto te ocurrió hoy, no? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tuve un accidente en la ducha, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Ya estoy preocupada.

Sonrió. Siempre la llenaba de tranquilidad cuando repetían alguna frase que la otra decía. Le acaricio la mejilla con su mano ilesa. Tenía un corte sobre el moretón. Lo tocó con suavidad. Se acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Fue casi como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde el último beso que habían compartido. Los ojos turquesa brillaban con alegría. Esa mirada siempre la hacía sentir feliz. Como si no hubiese ningún mal, o si nada malo ocurriese en su vida.

Era el efecto Summers.

El timbre sonó y la pelirroja corrió a abrir la puerta. Recibió las bolsas y le dio el dinero al repartidor. Cerró la puerta y dejó la comida en la mesa del comedor. Puso cubiertos y le dio una mirada a la rubia. Se veía dudosa y divertida a la vez.

-Yo creo que tendré que darte de comer.

La rubia dirigió a la mesa para sentarse y soltó un sonoro bufido.

-Puedo comer sola.

Se intentó convencer a sí misma, pero su mano izquierda no era muy obediente. Podía sentir la sonrisa de la pelirroja mientras la observaba. Tenía que ser gracioso el verla así de torpe, sobre todo en esas ocasiones donde pretendía hacer todo de una manera prolija y perfecta. Comió lento pero seguro. Intentando no dejar un desastre a su paso.

Anna botó los platos de aluminio a la basura al momento de terminar. Se estiró y se arremangó las mangas de la sudadera.

-Iré a limpiar tu habitación, Elsa. Aprovecha de descansar.

Estaba agotada, y sentía que la presión le bajaba por la pérdida de sangre. La sangre no circulaba correctamente y su mente hacía todo a una deplorable velocidad. Le tomó unos minutos comprender lo que la chica le había dicho. Se levantó de golpe y fue a su dormitorio. No sentía correcto que Anna viera ese desastre. No sentía correcto que Anna limpiara ese desastre.

Las sabanas de la cama estaban botadas en el suelo, mientras eran reemplazadas por sabanas limpias. Cuando terminó de hacer la cama le dio un vistazo rápido. Seguía teniendo ese semblante preocupado en sus ojos turquesa. Se le acercó, cambiando a una expresión seria. Sus manos se acercaron a su camina, empezando a desabrochar los botones con maestría. Dio un respingo y retrocedió un poco. La había tomado por sorpresa. El acto, la seriedad, y la cercanía le causaron un revoltijo en el estómago.

\- ¿Qué haces?

La joven solo le dio una mirada confusa.

-Te ayudaré a ponerte el pijama, necesitas descanso, estas demasiado pálida. Más de lo normal, claro.

Bajó la mirada. Era verdad. Ella misma no se sentía en las mejores condiciones. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Se había acostado con Anna un par de veces, y tenía claro que conocía su cuerpo. Pero dejarse atender así, la hacía avergonzarse más de lo que podría imaginar.

Luego de desvestirla la ayudó a ponerse el pijama. La tomó de la cintura y la encaminó a la cama, para recostarla. Le impresionaba lo cuidadosa que podía llegar a ser.

No había sido consciente de lo mal que se sentía hasta ese momento, cuando vio su propio cuerpo acostado entre sabanas limpias, inerte y sin fuerzas. Anna le enseñaba más hasta de sí misma. La arropó y le dio un beso en la frente. Volvía a llenarse de esa calidez que tanto ansiaba. La necesitaba tanto a su lado. No quería perderla de nuevo.

\- ¿Te irás?

-No, aun no, primero quiero limpiar tu baño y recoger los trozos de cerámico, es un caos ahí dentro. No quiero que te hagas más daño. Intenta dormir un poco.

Respiró un poco, intentando relajarse. No tenía fuerzas para llevarle la contraria, pero se conocía, Anna tenía razón. Debía quedarse quieta y dejar que la joven la ayudase. Podía escuchar los pasos de la pelirroja dentro del baño. El sonido del cerámico contra la tina. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Se sentía cansada. Durmió un par de minutos, y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, vio a la pelirroja acostada a su lado. La estaba mirando. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Soñaba todos los días con poder acostarme a tu lado.

El rostro de la pelirroja irradiaba tanta calidez y honestidad. No podía dudar de su palabra, menos con lo buena que había sido en todo momento. Le sonrió de vuelta, apreciando sus palabras. Se sentía tranquila sabiendo que ella también la extrañaba. Que no era ajena al sentimiento.

-También quería que estuvieses aquí.

La chica sonrió y se acercó lentamente. Con esa picardía que la caracterizaba. Sintió sus labios con los suyos, la mano de Anna aferrándose a su nuca, y su cuerpo emitiendo ese calor atrayente. Se alejó un poco. Conocía a Anna. La miró con reproche y esta solo soltó una risa avergonzada. Sus mejillas ya estaban rojas.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso.

En respuesta iba a tocarle la mejilla pecosa, pero al intentar hacerlo con su mano lastimada, terminó soltando un quejido. La pelirroja fue de inmediato a socorrerla, ayudándola a dejar su mano quieta. No quería preocuparla tanto, pero era inevitable. Era mucho más torpe con el factor "Anna" en la ecuación.

-Que estás inquieta hoy, por dios.

-Tu empezaste, Anna.

La chica solo rio.

-Duerme, Elsa, yo tendré que irme pronto. No quiero que las cosas empeoren en casa.

\- ¿Crees que podrás volver a la universidad? No quiero que pierdas más clases.

-Intentaré ir. Debí preocuparte mucho por las notas, ¿No? Fue imposible hacer ese trabajo sin tener computadora en casa y sin poder salir. Lo lamento.

-No puedes fallar en el último examen, Anna, o reprobaras.

-Daré lo máximo de mí.

La pelirroja la acompañó hasta que cayó dormida. No la sintió irse. Pero cuando despertó a las ocho de la noche, podía sentir su falta. Abrazó la almohada que Anna ocupaba. Era un alivio el saber que ella estaba bien. Ya no podía culparla. Su situación era difícil. Podía entenderla. Se sentó en la cama. Estaba oscureciendo.

Miró su mano herida. Anna había cambiado sus vendas. Notaba que fue ella por el no tan pulcro trabajo. Sonrió y luego soltó un suspiro, pasando a tener una expresión seria.

Sus ojos irradiaban esa determinación propia de la familia Storm. Esos zafiros glaciales que demostraban como podía hacer lo que quisiera.

No iba a permitir que aquel hombre volviera a causar problemas. Si la policía no podía hacer nada, y Anna no quería internarlo en algún lugar, ella misma iba a tener que entrar en acción.

Iba a hacer lo que sea para proteger a Anna. Ningún dolor era tan fuerte como la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

Así que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su propio pellejo.

Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida.

* * *

Capítulo final; Gélida Escarcha.

" _Le partía el alma, le dolía perderla. Dolía más que cualquier cosa en su vida. No estaba preparada para un sentimiento tan devastador como aquel dolor en su corazón._ "

* * *

¡OMFG! Siento hacerle daño a una de mis rubias favoritas, pero es parte del show.

¡La próxima semana se viene el capítulo final!

Ahora la cosa es, ¿Seré lo suficientemente malvada para destruir a todos y sus esperanzas, o hay algo de misericordia en mi alma? ¡Estén preparados!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Capitulo Final

**Capítulo Final** : Gélida escarcha.

Anna asistió a la clase del viernes, a su propia sección. Tuvo algo de miedo cuando ella entró a la sala unos minutos después de haber iniciado las clases. Todos miraron hacia la entrada cuando la pelirroja golpeó la puerta, avisando de su llegada, para luego abrirla sin esperar respuesta. Dio pasos certeros hasta su pupitre, con esa confianza aplastante tan típica de ella. Todos parecían curiosos. Sus faltas ya eran cinco seguidas en esta asignatura. Estaba al límite con las inasistencias.

A la primera persona que intentó murmurar algo, fue atacada directamente con la mirada severa de la chica. Mostrando sus ojos turquesa, llenos de fiereza e ira contenida. Frunciendo sus labios en una mueca iracunda. Apenas logró ver un esbozo de su mueca desde su sitio, pero podía imaginarse su rostro. La conocía lo suficiente para memorizar sus gestos.

Todos guardaron silencio de manera instantánea. Se notaba en su rostro algunos rastros de los golpes que su padre le dio. Sus heridas y sus movimientos, no hacían más que causar temor entre sus compañeros. No iban a meterse con la chica problema de su clase teniendo ese aspecto atemorizante.

Obviamente muchos pensarían que no valía la pena el seguir yendo a clases, que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, o que simplemente no merecía seguir con el ramo siendo así de irresponsable, era entendible que sus compañeros pensaran aquello, casi aceptable, pero ellos no sabían sobre la realidad. Anna no quería ser juzgada por sus problemas familiares. Anna no quería que eso determinara quien era, y que era capaz de hacer. No les diría al respecto. Que alguien interfiriera en su vida era algo que no iba a aceptar.

Le dio una leve sonrisa a la pelirroja cuando al fin se sentó en su pupitre, y sus miradas se juntaron por primera vez, y esta le respondió con una sonrisa similar, intentando que pasara desapercibida por sus compañeros.

Se notó que la chica andaba un poco perdida con la materia, pero que se esforzaba por comprender, hasta le hizo un par de preguntas al respecto y anotaba todo en su cuaderno de una manera muy cuidadosa. Intentaba no perder nada. Captar todo.

Cuando la clase finalizó los alumnos salieron de ahí, amontonándose en la entrada.

Menos la pelirroja, que se quedó hasta el final. Lucía algo intranquila pero distraída a la vez.

-Me quedaré en tu otra sección si es que no te molesta.

Soltó un suspiro al verla observando la nada. No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran.

-No podría molestarme.

Los ojos al fin la observaron. La mejilla que no estaba morada, empezaba a tornarse rosada. Recibió una sonrisa ante sus palabras.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

\- ¿Fue muy difícil?

-Algo aplastante, pero como dices tú, tendré todo más claro si voy a la siguiente clase.

Se quedó unos segundos pensando. No sabía si preguntarle de inmediato o no. Sentía ese sentimiento extraño raspándole las entrañas.

-… ¿Te irás a tu casa hoy?

La chica frunció los labios y se rascó la nuca. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-Sí, hoy no fue tan fácil salir como creía. Tuve que dejar bien oculta la cámara para que él no la rompiera, si es que las cosas se volvían más pesadas mientras no estaba, claro.

-No sé cómo soportas vivir así, con alguien tan…inestable.

-Ni idea. Pero no te preocupes, pronto se calmarán las aguas.

No podía dar eso por hecho…

Algunos alumnos entraron a la sala y terminaron la conversación. Anna terminó de escribir cosas que no había alcanzado, o solucionando dudas anteriores. A veces sus miradas se topaban, y ella le sonreía. Si, quizás tenía más miedo, que la misma Anna, de lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrirle viviendo allí. Su sonrisa la calmaba un poco. Era esa sonrisa que le daba para calmarla. Aun sufriendo seguía siendo tan considerada.

Cuando esa clase terminó, ambas caminaron hasta el otro lado de la sede, a paso lento. Anna siguió a la rubia hasta su sala vacía, y ahí le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de correr donde el profesor Williams. Sin decir ni una palabra. A Anna le dolía despedirse, tanto como a ella. Las despedidas eran difíciles.

Sobre todo, en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la nada, sintiendo aun el beso palpitar en sus labios. Aun sintiendo ese vestigio de calor.

Soltó un suspiro.

La extrañaba.

Manejar ya no era tan doloroso y su herida ya no sangraba. Estaba agradecida de que estuviese cicatrizando como correspondía. Ya se veía en un hospital por una cosa así. Al menos los cortes no fueron demasiado profundos y desgarradores para necesitar algún punto, aunque probablemente algún experto en el tema le diría lo contrario. No quería tener que tomarse una licencia en aquel momento culmine del semestre.

Llegó a su casa. Le quedaba de la comida que se hizo para el almuerzo, así que se sentó a cenar. Soltó un suspiro mientras tenía la vista en el televisor. No prestaba atención alguna. Solo podía pensar en aquella pelirroja.

El viernes lo pasaba con Anna. Todos los viernes dormía con ella, y hace varios viernes que no se veían. Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse nuevamente. Como su cuerpo ya estaba perdiendo todo el calor que la pelirroja le otorgaba.

Frunció los labios. Era tarde para eso.

Dejó su plato en el fregadero. No tenía animo alguno para lavar ningún traste. Llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama. Se sentía tan inmensa, solitaria y fria. Extrañaba a Anna.

Y tenía miedo. Miedo por lo que iba a hacer.

Pero el riego ya estaba tomado…

No podía arrepentirse con su plan a segundos de empezar.

...

* * *

A las diez de la mañana del día sábado se encontraba estacionándose cerca de la residencia Summers, más cerca que nunca. Casi invadiéndola con su presencia. Se había vestido con un traje negro, y tenía una carpeta llena de papeles. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo. Llevaba sus lentes puestos y su pelo pulcramente amarrado. Quería verse lo más profesional posible, y tampoco parecerse a la Elsa que aquel hombre había visto junto a su hija.

Su personaje debía ser creíble. Debía causar la impresión correcta. Cualquier paso en falso podría causarle más de algún daño.

Iba a meterse en terreno peligroso.

Sus manos temblaban.

Su confianza temblaba.

Cogió unos guantes de cuero negros de la cajuela, y se los puso. Dejar ver su herida tampoco sería bueno. Podría tomarse para alguna malinterpretación.

Salió del auto, arreglándose la falda de tubo, y dándole una última mirada a su vestimenta. Soltó un largo suspiro.

" _No sientas, no lo dejes salir_ ".

Tenía que controlarse al máximo. No podía dudar. No podía cometer ningún error que la dejara expuesta. Podía desatar una tormenta en cosa de segundos.

No exponerse.

No temer.

No dejar que su interior saliera. Aun teniendo a Anna cerca.

No debía dejar que él lo notara.

No debía…

Tenía que ser valiente. Tenía que serlo por Anna.

Se acercó a la casa, y golpeó la puerta. Los segundos pasaban, y la hacían sentir aún más nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió con agresividad. Le hizo dar un salto. Tuvo que intentar controlar su voz. Cualquier muestra de miedo en su cara. Cualquier sentimiento que su cuerpo pudiese demostrar.

Ahí estaba él. Frente a ella. A solo centímetros.

Un hombre de pelo cano, de metro noventa, ojeras pronunciadas y unos ojos turquesa bastante opacos y temerosos cuyas pupilas se agitaban descontroladas. Tenía una barba mal afeitada, y ropa en mal estado, casi harapienta. Se veía completamente descuidado. Completamente deshecho. Lo más atemorizante era la grandeza de su humanidad. Podría bloquear la puerta sin problema alguno. Sus brazos grandes y fuertes por la labor policiaca. Su conocimiento de pelea. Aquel conocimiento que podría matarla en segundos.

\- ¿¡Quién eres y que quieres!?

Su voz resonó en su cabeza, como un estallido. Una bomba. Ese hombre era una bomba de tiempo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Sus dientes castañeaban. Su mente dudaba.

" _No sientas…"_

Respiró de la forma más imperceptible que era capaz, sin mostrar ningún cambio en su semblante. Dejó de temblar de inmediato. Su confianza tenía que estar ahí, mandando.

Todos esos años repitiéndose ese mantra para no demostrar sus sentimientos, para controlarlos, para no dejar que nadie en su alrededor pudiese darse cuenta de lo destrozada que estaba por dentro. Para que siguieran pensando que era una chica inquebrantable, que sería perfecta, tal y como su padre quería que fuera.

Le dio una mirada fija al hombre.

No iba a retroceder. Ya estaba ahí. Ya estaba hecho. No iba a temer.

\- ¿Usted es el señor Bryan Summers?

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos brillaban con locura mal enfocada. Como un animal encerrado, temeroso de la humanidad. Volvió a temer, pero debía ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo.

-Si.

Soltó casi como un ladrido. Su mirada se escapaba para diferentes direcciones, con recelo, y aun con esa ira inestable, como una pequeña llama a segundos de ser un incendio.

-Un gusto conocerlo, vengo de parte del departamento de relaciones institucionales de la fundación de ayuda humanitaria. Estamos calificando policías retirados para entregar una condecoración por su colaboración con la ciudadanía. ¿Me permitiría entrar para corroborar algunos datos de su persona?

Procuró hablar rápido y parecer lo más segura de sí misma. Sin dejar espacios vacíos. Ni dudas. Dejando todo claro. No dejando que el hombre pensara en lo absoluto.

El hombre dio un salto. Confundido. Nervioso. Asustado. Miró hacia todos lados y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí, inerte. Sus ojos solo miraban la puerta cerrada, completamente sorprendidos. No sabía, ni podía imaginar, por qué razón el hombre se había metido a la casa de la nada. Sin dar aviso alguno. Tenía que estar preparada para lo que fuera.

Escuchó los pasos adentro y un par de gritos confusos en el interior. Todas palabras difusas, como si una oración solo fuese una huella de la anterior.

Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido. Aun influenciado por el portazo, y ahora por los movimientos curiosos del interior. Su mente empezaba a decirle que huyera. Si el hombre se sentía demasiado desconfiado y amenazado, podría salir con algún tipo de arma, en el peor de los casos. Pero otra parte de su ser le decía que se quedara. Que no debía renunciar estando tan cerca. Tenía todo un plan concreto, y no podía arruinarlo. Quizás un chaleco antibalas o algún tipo de entrenamiento riguroso de defensa personal podría hacerla sentir más protegida.

En todo su tiempo estudiando, jamás imaginó que necesitaría algo así. Al fin y al cabo, a lo que más le temía no era a las personas, si no a las enfermedades.

Tenía fe en que aquel hombre podía recuperarse y ser un humano normal de nuevo. Tenía fe en muchas cosas últimamente.

Pasaron otros minutos y el hombre al fin abrió la puerta. Sintió la espera más larga de lo que fue.

Él se había peinado y puesto un traje formal característico de la policía de la ciudad. Pudo ver en el fondo como una pequeña pelirroja corría de un lado a otro ordenando el lugar, mientras su coleta alta se agitaba con sus movimientos.

-Siento hacerla esperar, pero no podía permitir que alguien como usted me viese tan desarreglado. Adelante, pase.

Había cambiado completamente su actitud. Había funcionado. Estaba resultando tal y como lo había planeado. Entrar ya era un logro. Uno de los logros de los que se sentiría más orgullosa en el futuro.

A penas pasó la entrada, se encontró con la sala de estar. No pudo evitar darle un vistazo a su alrededor. Se notaba el descuido de la casa. Las paredes sin pintar, los muebles con manchas imborrables que el tiempo y la humedad les había dado, y los pisos notoriamente atacados por polillas, por bastantes años. Vio como Anna dio un respingo al verla, casi con horror. Sus labios se movieron dubitativamente. Como si quisiera alejarla, protegerla, defenderla, simplemente decirle que saliera de ahí, que huyera tan rápido como podía. Conocía a su Anna lo suficiente para reconocer esa mirada. Ese miedo.

Por suerte el padre irrumpió antes que ella pudiese decir algo. Si llegaba a exponerla sería el fin, el fin para ambas.

-Astrid, la señorita viene de una fundación para darle una condecoración a los policías retirados. ¿Puedes creerlo? Al fin me llaman para algo interesante.

Anna se quedó en silencio, intentando procesar la maraña de mentiras. Sus ojos mostraban ese miedo, pero sabía, al igual que ella, que irrumpir en la mentira solo haría todo peor. Terminó sonriéndole grácilmente al hombre. Una sonrisa diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto. Como una imitación. Como una actuación.

Ahí lo entendió, y la realidad era tan absurda que sintió la bilis subiéndole por la garganta.

El hombre la llama por el nombre de su madre. Era verdad. La veía como a su difunta esposa. Entonces suponía que Anna solo le seguía la corriente, imitando a su madre. No quiso ni imaginarse lo horrible que era eso. Tener que imaginar a tu madre, recordar sus modismos, recordar el dolor de su ausencia, solamente para evitar que tu padre pudiese matarte.

Quiso llorar en ese mismo instante. Llorar por el sufrimiento permanente de su pelirroja. Pero tuvo que tragarse cualquier lagrima. Cualquier sentimiento.

Tenía que hacerlo. Era la única forma.

Evitar mirar a la chica era lo mejor que podía hacer para mantener sus emociones a raya. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, ignorar a Anna, pero su habilidad para que todos sus secretos y máscaras se derrumbaran no era nada buena en ese momento.

-Tienes que atenderla correctamente entonces.

El hombre afirmó con una sonrisa dispersa en su rostro, y la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sofás, mientras él se sentaba en otro que estaba en frente. Separados por una pequeña mesa de centro, de madera oscura, igual de dañada que los otros muebles de madera.

Se acomodó los lentes y abrió su carpeta. Todo se trataba de una pequeña investigación, que la ayudaría a concretar los pasos siguientes. Lo básico para estudiar al hombre era verlo en persona. Analizar sus movimientos y comportamientos en detalle.

Quería asegurarse cual podría de ser la patología que el señor Bryan estaba manifestando. Podía hacer una conjetura rápida al respecto, y pensaba en la posibilidad de ser o una demencia senil o una esquizofrenia paranoide, tomando en cuenta los casos por el deterioro de sus funciones cognitivas y aquellos trastornos conductuales que mostraba.

Mientras simulaba revisar unos papeles, su mente empezaba a tomar en cuenta sus acciones en detalle. El hombre no sale a la calle y cuando lo hace mira alrededor con una desconfianza en su mirada. Hasta impide que su hija salga a la calle. Al hablar sobre una condecoración, y que el usuario reaccionara de la forma en que lo hizo, señalaba algún grado de delirio de grandeza.

No estaba segura si el hombre tenía algún tipo de alucinación auditiva, o simplemente alucinaciones de algún tipo, pero el que llamara a su hija con el nombre de su esposa fallecida era preocupante. Estaba empezando a creer que la esquizofrenia era un diagnostico apropiado, aunque tampoco quería adelantarse y descartar la demencia sin antes asegurarse por completo.

De cualquier manera, necesitaba estudiar al hombre, y para eso era necesario internarlo en alguna institución y luego de diagnosticarlo empezar con el tratamiento necesario. Es difícil saber que intervención externa, sacando de lado a la genética, le habría provocado la enfermedad, pero era imaginable que era por el estrés postraumático luego de perder a su esposa.

Miró alrededor. Había cajas de fármacos y botellas de vino escondidas en algunos sectores de la casa. El abuso de las drogas y el alcohol también ayudaban a la aparición de la enfermedad. Le hizo un par de preguntas inútiles al hombre. Preguntas simples. Quería mantenerlo entretenido mientras ella sacaba más información a base de sus tendencias. Al menos mientras hablaba de su vida, y teniendo una separación entre sus cuerpos, lograba sentirse más tranquila. No era como aquellos tiempos en la institución donde tenía el respaldo del personal si es que el paciente se descontrolaba.

El hombre era potencialmente peligroso. La conducta errática era fácil de deducir, y claramente actuaba de manera impulsiva.

Luego de estar un buen rato así, escuchándolo hablar, viendo sus movimientos, no puedo evitar ser llevada al pasado.

Esos días desolados. Había sido difícil. Sobre todo, con la esquizofrenia de la tía Gerda, la mujer de confianza de sus padres. Le habían dado la tuición si es que les ocurría algo en sus viajes. Quería mucho a la mujer, había sido agradable desde que tenía memoria. Pero para Gerda también fue un gran golpe el perder a sus patrones y amigos de la infancia. Perder a las únicas personas que tenía en su vida y además quedar a cargo de una niña.

Algo anduvo mal con ella. Era completamente abusiva. La encerraba horas para que estudiara, y había días donde simplemente, por cualquier mínimo error, le daba golpes con una barra de hierro en los nudillos, o en la base de la espalda.

La mujer cariñosa que conocía se había ido esfumando poco a poco. Luego entendió, con el pasar de los años y con la mujer internada en una clínica psiquiátrica, que hubo muchas causales para la aparición de su enfermedad.

El hermano de ella, Kai, la acompañó en su solitaria vida en aquella casa enorme y vacía hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para prescindir del cuidado de un mayor.

Quizás la enfermedad de Gerda, y la tristeza en el hombre, ayudaron a que su interés por la psiquiatría se intensificase.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando los ojos del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Esos ojos que le recordaron a su ama de llaves. Esos ojos.

Tenía que ser la misma enfermedad, podía sentirlo, de la misma forma como podía sentir el dolor de sus nudillos y el dolor en su espalda, producto de esas memorias que quería desechar en algún lugar en su mente. Quería recordar a las personas por sus buenas acciones, no por los actos realizados bajo circunstancias adversas.

En ese momento quiso ver, en el fondo de su ser, ver cómo era el hombre, antes que la enfermedad lo consumiera. Conocerlo. Saber cómo era en realidad el padre de la mujer que amaba. Que cosas tendrían en común. Que cosas le habría heredado. También le gustaría saber cómo fue su madre. Al menos ver alguna fotografía. Ver si su belleza se asemejaba con la de su hija. Quería experimentar tantas cosas. Aún estaba lejos de conseguir todo aquello.

En ese momento volvió a la realidad. En lo difícil que se veía.

Tenía miedo, y sobre todo tenía miedo que la pelirroja estuviese ahí. Si algo salía mal, podría agredir a ambas por igual. Debía dejar de vagar en sus memorias o podría cometer un suicidio.

Le dio una mirada de reojo a la chica. Se le veía nerviosa. Quizás podía ver su propio nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos.

El hombre estaba mirando el techo hablando de su vida policial, ensimismado, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Aprovechó de su distracción para darle una seña a la pelirroja con su mano. El gesto de beber.

La chica lo captó de inmediato, y se encaminó a la cocina.

Tenía algunos fármacos en su bolso. Pensó en uno en particular que se utilizaba para tratar trastornos del sueño, alcoholismo y el trastorno de estrés postraumático. Sabia las contradicciones que eran somnolencia, cansancio y mareos. La dosis que tenía en mente era la necesaria para tumbarlo y dormirlo en poco tiempo.

Todo sería rápido si sus cálculos mentales habían sido correctos.

Anna se acercó a ellos con dos vasos de agua en sus manos. Los ojos turquesa mostraban aquella complicidad tan ferviente. Como si le leyese la mente. Nuevamente la chica miró al hombre con su sonrisa sutil. Manteniendo la distancia.

\- ¿Por qué no le muestras a la señorita tus medallas del 80?

\- ¡No!

El hombre gritó con una brutalidad que le dejó los pelos de punta. Estuvo a dos milisegundos de levantarse para interponerse entre la chica y su padre, pero al ver como ella mantenía su sonrisa falsa, decidió no mover ni un musculo. Era Implacable. Como si hubiese estado tanto tiempo bajo esa conducta que ya no causaba ningún efecto en ella. Eso le dolía de sobremanera, pero no podía estar mas orgullosa.

-Espera, no, o sea sí, eso haré, las medallas.

Se levantó de un salto. Podía verlo caminar de esa forma confusa. Como si sintiera algún dolor en las piernas. Sus pasos eran duros y hacían que todo el suelo retumbara. Pasos pesados y descoordinados. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Sacó deprisa la dosis y la metió en el vaso del hombre. Esta empezó a disolverse de manera automática. Las burbujas empezaron a llenar la superficie del líquido. Escucho los pasos moverse sobre sus cuerpos. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, con el miedo de poder ser descubierta. Por suerte las burbujas desaparecieron por completo cuando el hombre comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Justo a tiempo.

Dejó cada una de las medallas en la mesa y empezó a hablar de cada una de ellas. Elsa simulaba anotar lo que el hombre le decía, pero anotaba sobre la forma en la que el hombre se comunicaba. Cada cosa que pudiese ser de utilidad en el momento de darle un tratamiento.

Cuando él dejó de hablar, luego de varios minutos, ella tomó la iniciativa y tomó su vaso de agua. Levantándolo lentamente. Incitando al hombre a levantar el suyo.

Tenía que actuar rápido. No quedaba tiempo.

-Bueno, señor Summers, me doy cuenta que usted contribuyó de manera sublime en sus años de servicio. Estoy segura que ganará esa condecoración.

Él terminó sonriendo con orgullo.

\- ¡Así será!

Chocaron los vasos y empezaron a beber. El hombre se tomó todo el contenido de un solo trago. Ahí entendía de donde Anna había sacado esa manera de engullir todo. Una risa casi se escapa de sus labios al tener a la pelirroja en su mente nuevamente, pero logro disimularlo.

Ya había logrado su objetivo.

-Debería irme, pero me gustaría que me contara nuevamente sobre el accidente del 90.

\- ¡Con gusto!

Eso era más por su propia curiosidad.

El accidente de auto.

Empezó a hablar de aquel accidente. Lo había mencionado de manera fugaz, pero logro captarlo. Dejarlo en su mente para preguntárselo.

Ese era el accidente donde habían perdido a Astrid. El hombre lo narraba como una experiencia casi religiosa. Donde ambos se habían salvado. Donde todos se habían salvado. O al menos se mencionaba a sí mismo y a su esposa. Toda una hazaña heroica.

Aun no entendía si veía a Anna en el panorama.

Si ella siquiera existía en su mente, en sus recuerdos.

Nuevamente sentía ese pesar. Ese sentimiento mórbido avanzando en su cuerpo. Ser olvidada por tu propio padre, y ser obligada a tomar el lugar de tu madre. Quizás ahora era más fuerte que los primeros años del accidente, pero no dejaba de impresionar. Era como estar en duelo cada día de tu vida. ¿Soportar eso desde los doce años? Ahora entendía porque Anna se había vuelto rebelde, como se metió en malos lugares, como se infringió daño, solo para dejar de pensar en su padre drogado y con atisbos de enfermedad, y en su madre, sin ser capaz de levantarse de un ataúd.

Estuvo hablando al respecto hasta que su historia se dispersaba un poco. Sus palabras dejaban de tener sentido. Su voz se distorsionaba. El fármaco hacia efecto. Luego de unos minutos empezó a cabecear, dejando caer su cabeza de manera natural. Su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil. Estaba completamente dormido. La pelirroja se le acercó y lo movió levemente. Este se dejó caer hacia un lado. Su rostro estaba templado y tranquilo.

Sintió que sus manos al fin dejaban de temblar.

Estaba hecho.

Se miraron entre ambas. La más joven aún tenía asombro en su mirar. Era entendible.

Dio un suspiró pesado, sacándose los lentes y masajeándose la sien. No se había sentido tan tensa desde sus primeros años tratando con pacientes difíciles. Ninguno de ellos era tan grande como Summers. Ninguno podría derribarla con una sola mano como ese hombre podría si quisiera. Estar ahí, con él, era miedo puro.

-Dios, estaba muerta de miedo, me costaba controlar mis temblores.

-Joder, ¡Y yo! ¿Qué rayos planeabas al meterte aquí? ¡Pudo haberte reconocido! ¡Hasta pude haberte delatado! Debiste decirme que harías algo tonto.

-Escucha, Anna, hice la practica en un instituto de neurología cognitiva. -La chica solo frunció el ceño, confusa. Se levantó del sofá para quedar a su nivel. Para quedar más cerca de esos ojos turquesa. -Tienen una clínica para personas con enfermedades mentales. Trabajan muchas personas responsables y estudiosas y sé que los métodos que utilizan son eficaces.

\- Sabes que no confió en esas cosas y no tengo como pagar un lugar así. La pensión de mi padre apenas me alcanza para mantener la casa de pie.

-Es un lugar seguro, confía en mí. Además, conozco a las personas que trabajan ahí. Hablé con el director. El mismo me dio honores en mis años estudiando. Hasta me ofreció trabajo cuando hacía la maestría. Le conté lo que pasaba y está dispuesto a ayudarme, Anna. No tendrás que pagar nada a parte de desembolsar para algunos medicamentos, pero puedes usar la pensión de tu padre para eso.

La chica frunció los labios y miró alrededor.

\- Los medicamentos deben ser carísimos. Además, ¿Cómo viviré sin su pensión? No creo poder tener un buen trabajo que me permita conservar este lugar. Es demasiado gasto.

Movió sus brazos alrededor suyo, señalando las desperfecciones del lugar. Se veía confusa y claramente incomoda. La entendía. Todo debía ser tan confuso. Tenía una casa grande, que tenía cuidados especiales. Más gastos. Cuentas más infladas. Ni siquiera ella estando sola, podría darle una mantención adecuada. El lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos con el uso y el poco cuidado. Dejar la casa un tiempo y luego de que el padre mejorara, los dos podrían volver a convertirla en un hogar. Si los dos trabajaban, y tenían un sueldo, podrían ir arreglando las estructuras.

Pero por ahora Anna necesitaba tranquilidad. Necesitaba que su padre se mejorara. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con él como padre e hija. Necesitaba separarse de la carga emocional que le causaba vivir en una casa bañada en penas y en problemas. Un hogar destruido por el luto. Y vivir en esa casa, sola, sin nadie, sintiéndola aún más rota que antes, solo sería peor para su mente y su alma.

Anna la necesitaba a ella más que nunca.

-Ven a vivir conmigo.

La chica da unos pasos hacia atrás. Por un segundo casi cae al suelo, tropezando con sus propios pies. Su rostro estaba rojo y confuso.

-Espera… ¿¡Que!?

-Lo estuve pensando. No puedes mantener este lugar tu sola y vivir aquí sería demasiada carga emocional. Además, tú lo dijiste, mi casa es muy grande para mí, y si es contigo, no tengo problema con compartirlo todo.

-No puedes…

La chica caminó por el lugar, masajeándose la nuca, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja, y masajeándose las manos. Todos los tics nerviosos que tenía, aparecían. Se le veía completamente confundida. Completamente estresada. Nerviosa. Asustada.

No lo entendía. Tenía un buen punto, era completamente improbable que Anna rechazara la propuesta.

-Es mi casa, no puedo abandonarla.

-No se irá a ningún lado. Según sé ya está pagada, si te vas, no habrá ninguna cuenta que pagar.

-Pero, bueno…yo… ¡No me conoces! ¡No deberías pedirle eso a alguien que apenas conoces!

-Jamás tomaría un paso tan importante con alguien que no conozco, Anna, pero a ti te conozco. Siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, y tú me conoces a mí. Creo que lo nuestro es diferente. Y quizás puede ocurrir que convivir no funcione, y ahí veremos otra posibilidad, pero hay que intentarlo.

Sintió las manos de Anna aferrándose a su saco. Tenía la cabeza gacha y no lograba ver sus ojos. Podía sentir su respiración intranquila. Los temblores en su cuerpo. La batalla de emociones que estaba ocurriendo en su interior. ¿Por qué no aceptaba? Llegaba e iba a su casa cuando quería, ¿Pero no lo aceptaba formalmente?

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Elsa. No soy nadie, no tengo nada, no tengo una carrera, ni trabajo, ahora ni siquiera tengo una familia. No soy un buen partido para ti. Eres trabajadora, inteligente, tienes estudios y títulos, eres una persona completamente prestigiosa para la sociedad. Soy un don nadie, no valgo la pena.

Se quedó de piedra escuchándola. Podía sentir como unas lágrimas caían en las viejas maderas. Como esa voz animada, a veces fastidiada, y fuera de tono, se convertía en una voz temblorosa e insegura. Jamás imaginó hablar así a la chica. La pelirroja llena de confianza se desmoronaba frente a ella. Se rompía a pedazos y no podía hacer nada para hacer que se detuviera.

-No digas eso, Anna.

-Así es, joder, lo sé. Lo tengo claro.

Volvió a sentir las lágrimas caer. La chica la soltó, alejando sus manos. Apretó los puños con fuerza y le dio una mirada enfurecida. Se notaba que estaba en un debate entre la tristeza y la impotencia. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus ojos estaban humedecidos, junto con su rostro. La observaba fijamente. Como si la desafiara.

Estaba completamente destrozada. La destrozaba verla así.

\- ¡Te amo, Elsa! Y me da miedo no estar a tu altura, no ser alguien que merezca estar a tu lado, no tengo nada para ofrecerte, soy solo una perdedora como todos me lo han repetido cada día de mi vida, una inmadura que no conoce el mundo real, que solo ha actuado siendo influenciada por su alrededor. Eres genial y talentosa…tú…podrías tener a quien quisieras, a famosos doctores, gente importante e influyente…  
Estar conmigo solo será una cuenta regresiva hasta el día que te aburras de mi por ser una incompetente…

Quería que se detuviese. Que dejara de hablar incoherencias. Que dejara de sentirse así.

Tomó el rostro de la chica. Sintió su mano doler, pero no le importó. La miró fijamente. Le partía el alma el verla así de triste. Así de resignada. Con sus ojos tan opacos y sin fuerzas. Quería que se detuviera en ese momento. Le dolía. Le dolía perder a la Anna que tanto la apoyó, que tenía tanta confianza en sí misma, que tenía tanto amor. Verla como perdía la batalla. Como todo su ánimo desaparecía. Como perdía su luz.

-No deberías pensar eso de ti misma. Eres joven, y mientras hagas lo que realmente quieras y te esfuerces por aquello, yo estaré orgullosa de ti. Y aunque termines siendo un don nadie, una marginada de la sociedad, o solo seas una trabajadora normal y corriente, lo que eres profesionalmente no te hace alguien, lo que está en tu corazón es lo que te hace ser especial, y lo eres. Te desvives por lo que quieres, te sacrificas por los demás, lo he visto, has protegido a tu padre, y me has protegido a mí, tienes un corazón de oro, Anna, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

La chica solo bajó la mirada, logrando soltarse del agarre. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Su rostro seguía rojo y empezaban a teñirse sus orejas del ligero carmín. Estaba huyendo de sus palabras. Anna había perdido la confianza completamente. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Suspiró pesadamente. Ahora ella tenía que ser el soporte de la joven. Ahora le tocaba a ella poner de su parte, así como Anna le quitó el miedo y la soledad. Así como Anna le dio los ánimos para ser feliz.

Se agachó ligeramente para perseguir la mirada de la chica.

-Eres mi novia y quiero que estemos juntas por mucho tiempo, y si no te gusta, mala suerte para ti.

Los turquesas la miraron con sorpresa y duda. Parecía que quería pronunciar palabra, pero no era capaz. No dejaría que dijese nada. Seguiría en lo suyo. Iba a ser honesta con Anna, y desvelar cada uno de sus sentimientos, por más vergonzosos que fuesen.

Iba a mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Quiero que en las noches frías me des de tu calor, Anna, y que me acompañes a sentir la brisa en los días cálidos. Quiero que estés a mi lado haciendo lo que quieras mientras corrijo pruebas, o lo que sea, y poder ayudarte cuando necesites algo de mí. Quiero despertar de esas pesadillas y poder verte a mi lado y saber que no estoy sola. Quiero apagar las luces cada noche porque no tendré miedo si estás ahí. Quiero simplemente llegar agotada a mi departamento y saber que hay una chica divertida y hermosa sonriendo para mí, como todos los días, animándome, y dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante. Contigo puedo sonreír y ser yo misma, y me voy a permitir ser egoísta esta vez. Te quiero a ti, Anna Summers. Solo a ti.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Casi podía sentir sus propios ojos humedeciéndose.

-Pero…la gente te apuntará con el dedo y te discriminará, no solo por estar con una chica, si no por tener a una chica tan inútil a tu lado. ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres para tu futuro?

-Quiero estar contigo, Anna, entiéndelo, sin importar lo que pueda decir la gente, porque estoy aburrida de ser perfecta para la sociedad. Me permitiste ser feliz en la miserable vida que me tocó. Y voy a luchar por ese sentimiento. Y si tienes dudas, voy a hacer lo posible para que vuelvas a creer en esto. En nosotras.

Anna solo cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba. La veía tan frágil. Tan perdida. Ella misma sentía su corazón saliéndose de su pecho. La analogía imposible, pero cierta. Nunca había sido tan honesta y egoísta al mismo tiempo. Pero estaba harta de estar sola todo el tiempo. Había vivido así por muchos años. Estaba harta de perder todo lo que quería, iba a luchar por no perderla. No iba a ser menos profesional por intentar tener una vida feliz. Quería ser feliz. Lo merecía. Y sabía que Anna era la única persona en el mundo que había logrado hacerla sentir viva.

No iba a tirar a la basura lo que podría ser su única oportunidad.

Se asombró al ver a la chica dejarse caer al suelo. Rendida y agotada de estar en pie. Agotada de temblar. Agotada de luchar. Soltó un ligero gruñido. Se cruzó de piernas y talló sus ojos con sus puños. Alejando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Ya no sé con qué debatirte, Elsa. ¡No hay forma posible!

Soltó una risita. Era como un cachorro, lo tenía claro. Se puso de cuclillas y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza. La amaba. No tenía duda alguna. Con Anna era feliz, y quería seguir sintiendo su corazón latir de esa forma. Quería seguir a su lado, el mayor tiempo que pudiese.

-Solo dime que me acompañarás y me darás una oportunidad.

Los ojos turquesa tenían un brillo renovado. Su sonrisa había vuelto. Se había resignado a seguir peleando. Alguna iba a tener que ceder, pero iba a ser una Storm, y no cedería ante sus deseos.

-Solo espero que no me eches a patadas.

-Con que estés conmigo y ordenes mis libros, con eso me basta.

La chica suelta una carcajada. Se sintió tranquila de oírla reír. Por unos segundos creyó jamás oírla reír de nuevo. Le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

\- ¿Ahora quieres una ama de casa?

-Si eres tú, querré lo que sea.

-Dios, Elsa, no tienes remedio. -Se levantó y le sonrió, sintió sus cálidas manos tomar las suyas con delicadeza. – Me esforzaré para que no te arrepientas.

Se miraron unos segundos. Aun había un poco de duda en su mirar. Miró alrededor algo incomoda. Era entendible. Podía saber que estaba pasando por su mente. Todo el plan estaba armado.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con mi padre?

-Deberían venir a buscarlo en unos quince minutos.

\- ¿Tenias todo el plan listo? ¿Y si me negaba?

-Tenia fe en que escogerías la mejor opción.

Anna soltó un bufido acompañado por un puchero. Terminó soltando un suspiro completamente derrotada. Su mirada volvió a fijarse con la suya.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, Elsa Storm.

* * *

Podía sentir la mirada de la pelirroja enfocarse en ella cada un minuto. Era una carga en sus hombros mientras corregía los últimos exámenes. Veía de reojo como Anna armaba el árbol de navidad que habían comprado hace poco. Su rostro disimulaba apenas el estarla mirando.

Ya era diciembre. El frio empezaba a recordarle aquella época donde perdió a sus padres, el invierno era una época difícil, pero ahora, con Anna, pasaba menos tiempo pensando en eso.

Tomó un trago de café antes de seguir poniendo notas. Ahora es donde se veía si los alumnos tenían el puntaje suficiente para pasar la asignatura o simplemente tendrían que hacerla nuevamente. Era lo extenuante de la enseñanza. Tener los destinos de los alumnos en sus manos. Al menos ella cumplió con enseñar de manera adecuada. Se sentía tranquila con eso.

Dio un suspiro.

Se alejó un poco de la mesa y se masajeo el tabique, donde estaban las huellas que sus anteojos le dejaron en la piel.

Había terminado con Desarrollo Psicológico, lo que le interesaba a la pelirroja. Las otras pruebas de sus otras asignaturas ya las tenía corregidas y subidas a la plataforma de la universidad. Y como esta asignatura era de las ultimas en tomar los exámenes, las dejaba al final, junto con Psicopatología, que aún estaba esperando ser corregida. Volvió a darle un sorbo a su café. Soltó una leve risa al ver como Anna peleaba con unas luces.

-No te rías, ¿En serio tenemos que ponerle luces al árbol?

-Claro, para que sea aún más bonito.

-Esto es un dolor de culo.

Murmuró fastidiada mientras una de las luces dejaba de parpadear y le daba leves golpecitos con los dedos para que resucitara.

-No seas aguafiestas, Anna.

\- ¿De qué sirve tener un árbol luminoso si nadie puede verlo?

-Nosotras podemos.

-Pero solo nosotras. Compraste uno muy grande y bonito, toda la ciudad debería poder verlo.

Se dejó caer al suelo, rindiéndose con las luces. Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia el árbol para socorrer a su novia.

El árbol era de un color verde bastante agradable a la vista, y llegaba hasta el techo. En realidad, era el árbol más bonito que había visto en la tienda. Era una verdadera lástima estar en un piso alto. Hubiese sido aún mejor el tener una casa con amplio patio y tener un pino de verdad.

Anna había hecho un buen trabajo ensamblándolo, pero al parecer su habilidad constructiva no contribuía con las luces. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a desenredarlas ella misma.

-Siempre puedes tomarle fotos y subirlas a internet.

-No podría hacer eso.

-Ya me enteré que instalaste Instagram en mi celular…Así que no intentes encubrirlo.

Anna puso cara de sorpresa y luego soltó una risa nerviosa. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Estar con ella la hacía sentir muy feliz. Jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a corregir? Así terminas pronto y nos vamos a dormir.

\- ¿Tienes sueño ya?

-Vamos, Elsa, me has hecho estudiar como nerd de biblioteca toda la semana para dar este examen, y tú has trabajado como loca, además es sábado, lo único que quiero es acurrucarme contigo y descansar. Y eso que no te recordaré que despierto con el cielo mientras alguien sigue babeando al lado mío.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último. Aunque lo demás sonaba bastante bien y coherente.

-Yo si te recordaré que eres tú la que babea en la cama.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja empezaron a encenderse siendo derrotada en su propio juego. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a doler, dándose cuenta que era por estar sonriendo. No podía ni creer que pasaba tanto tiempo sonriendo, al menos desde que Anna había aceptado vivir con ella.

-Ayúdame entonces. Revisa la parte de alternativas con la pauta mientras yo pongo las luces.

-Suena fácil.

La chica corrió a la mesa y se puso a revisar las pruebas que faltaban de la otra asignatura.

No iba a decirle su nota hasta que el árbol estuviese armado y funcional, ese era el trato. Así iba a mantener a Anna ocupada mientras sacaba las notas finales, o ese tornado de impaciencia iba a empezar a ser demasiado abrumador y de seguro la iba a distraer. Sacar notas era tema muy delicado y debía hacerlo prolijamente para no cometer algún error.

Puso las luces en el árbol, rodeándolo con las diminutas ampolletas de colores. Había logrado que todas funcionaran correctamente. No había armado un árbol desde hace mucho tiempo. Ver a sus compañeros pasar navidad con su familia, y ella no poder hacer lo mismo, la hacía sentir destruida, y no tenía animo alguno para pensar en hacer algo festivo.

Fue a buscar dos cosas y volvió a sentarse a los pies del pino. Puso dos marcos de foto. En una estaba ella, con sus padres, con unos catorce años, y en el otro cuadro estaba Anna, con los suyos, cuando tenía diez. Sonrió para sí misma. Nunca había tenido tanta familia reunida. Se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Se sentía completa.

La sonrisa infantil del padre de la pelirroja, y el brillo e intensidad de su madre, se reflejaban en su hija. Era lindo tener un retrato de ambas familias, sobre todo ver a esa pequeña pelirroja llena de inocencia, felicidad y emoción.

Vio de reojo a la pelirroja. Le había quitado los lentes para ver las pruebas y poner una mueca pensativa, completamente sobreactuada. Se estaba burlando de ella. Iba a enfadarse, pero se veía tan linda que no pudo lograrlo.

Ese debía ser el efecto del amor.

Al ver como su broma no había hecho efecto, se sacó lo lentes y comenzó a girar el lápiz entre sus dedos. Se le veía algo indignada hasta que algo paso por su mente y sonrió.

-Hey, Elsa, adivina quien se sacó una nota excelente en fotografía.

-No lo sé.

\- ¡Oh vamos!

-No conozco a tus compañeros, Anna.

La chica hacia un puchero, con aquel gesto indignado. No pudo evitar soltar una risa. No podía evitar el querer vengarse cuando la joven intentaba burlarse de ella.

\- ¿Te fue bien con tu proyecto entonces?

\- ¡Si! Tus fotos le encantaron al profe, bueno, a todos le encantaron.

-Ah…

Bajó el rostro. Sintió su cara arder. Había olvidado por completo que el proyecto de Anna era sobre ella. No quería ver al profesor de fotografía en la sala de profesores nunca más en la vida. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

-Bueno, aparte de que la cámara te ama, Elsa, improvise un poco, ya sabes, para que él viera como yo te veía. Un par de frases poéticas. Redundantes. Como una persona puede ser tan diferente en diferentes entornos, todo artísticamente. Algo así.

-Ya suenas como una experta. ¿Nadie pensó que era extraño que tu vieras esos lados de mí?

-Oh no, les dije que eras mi prima, y como eras popular en la universidad, era cosa de aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Bien hecho, Anna.

Anna había intentado ser bien discreta con la relación que tenían. Cuando ella no estudiase ahí no tendrían problema con verse o con que se juntaran a vista de todos. Antes de eso podía prestarse para malentendidos.

-Por cierto, mi tesis se va a tratar de ti también.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Justo cuando creía que su rostro había tomado su color natural. Anna se levantó y caminó hasta ella, para luego sentarse a su lado. Su rostro se veía alegre y confiado. No podía negarle nada cuando tenía ese gesto tan marcado. Bajó el rostro unos segundos, mirando fijamente las luces tintineantes del árbol.

-Te encanta hacer locuras, ¿No, Anna?

-Solo si tienen que ver contigo.

Le sonrió con aquella gran sonrisa que tanto adoraba. Soltó un suspiro, rendida ante la chica que tenía en frente que siempre lograba salirse con la suya, aunque no era quien para quejarse al respecto. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y tomó una de sus manos. Estaba cálida. Ese calor que tanto quería a su lado. Se miraron unos segundos. Anna desvió la mirada, enfocándola hacia la ventana. Mirando aquella ciudad llena de brillo en la oscuridad. Sus turquesas brillaban tanto como las luces a su alrededor.

-Ya está listo, ahora dame la mala o buena noticia antes que me dé un ataque.

Soltó una risa al ver a la chica soltar un gruñido.

Esa era su Anna.

* * *

INECO – Instituto de Neurología Cognitiva.

Anna caminó por los pasillos del instituto. Era un lugar alucinante. Era como una universidad, pero como un hospital al mismo tiempo, veía doctores pasar a su lado, también algunos alumnos, todos muy motivados y pendientes de lo suyo. Se vio la palma de la mano y buscó la habitación que tenía anotada, apenas visible.

Estaba nerviosa. Sus manos empezaban a temblar, y sus piernas querían retroceder. Respiró fuertemente. No quería quebrarse. Elsa le dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, e iba a hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Encontró la habitación indicada.

Se borró el número de la mano y se sacudió la ropa, quitándose un poco de polvo proveniente del estacionamiento del cementerio, donde habían ido antes de ir al instituto. Tenía puestos unos jeans y botas, junto con una sudadera y una chaqueta. Hacía bastante frio afuera.

Aun sentía el olor a cigarrillo y a café en su ropa, lo que empezaba a darle nauseas. Había sido una mañana difícil, para ella, y para Elsa, sobre todo para Elsa. Aunque en realidad seguía siéndolo. No le extrañaría que temblara o pasara algo caótico luego de un día tan difícil.

Se masajeo las manos, nerviosa. Revisó que sus trenzas estuviesen bien armadas y se llevó unos cabellos tras la oreja. Intentando lucir lo más presentable posible. La tarea imposible, al menos la ropa abrigada impedía que sus tatuajes salieran a la luz. No quería causar una mala impresión.

Elsa sabía que ese paso tenía que darlo ella sola, pero aun así quería la compañía de la rubia en ese momento de tensión.

Respiró unas veces más y procedió a abrir la puerta después de darle unos leves golpecitos, avisando de su llegada.

Entró lentamente, siendo inundada por la luminosidad del lugar. La habitación era de un color crema. Tenía un baño privado y una televisión, que se mantenía apagada y atornillada en la pared. Una gran ventana con vista hacia un sector lleno de verde, árboles y plantas, todo propiedad de la misma institución. La vista era relajante. Estar ahí entregaba un gran confort. Y todo el entorno le daba una calidez impresionante, a pesar del frio imponente que había afuera.

Su padre estaba en la cama. Tenía una bata celeste y pulcras sábanas blancas. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y tenía su apariencia completamente prolija. No recordaba haberlo visto así hace muchos años. Elsa estaba en lo correcto. Ese lugar era genial. Casi como un spa de primera. Lo tenían aseado y bien cuidado. Justo lo que él más necesitaba.

No pudo evitar temblar un poco antes de acercarse lentamente y tomar asiento en una silla al lado de la cama. No había vestigio de ese hombre enfermo que había institucionalizado hace un año. Era extraño. Estuvo tantos años acostumbrada a su faceta enferma, a su rostro iracundo y sus puños certeros, que era como tener a un hombre diferente. Otro padre a su lado. Iba a ser difícil intentar asimilarlo con el hombre que conocía hace más de una década.

-Hola, papá.

El hombre reaccionó lentamente, girando su rostro hacía su dirección. Le dijeron que podía estar un poco aletargado por los medicamentos, pero que no había de que preocuparse. La habitación contaba con un botón de pánico por si ocurría cualquier problema.

Al final era verdad, él si estaba enfermo, y tenía esquizofrenia. No entendía mucho de aquello, pero la rubia intentaba explicárselo.

Le asustó al escuchar a uno de los doctores, al momento de internarlo, decirle que la enfermedad no tenía cura, y que podría incapacitar a su padre para siempre. Elsa le dio un soplo de esperanza al saber que muchos esquizofrénicos habían sido tratados ahí, donde ya no presentaban brotes, o ya no manifestaban las conductas características de la enfermedad. Fue un momento duro cuando se enteró que su padre no reaccionaba a los estímulos, y que estaba siendo difícil para ellos, como institución, el controlarlo. Pasaron varios meses en ese tira y afloja. Le dieron cantidad de tratamientos y medicamentos, intentando ver que funcionaba mejor con su estado.

Con los fármacos y los tratamientos psicoterapéuticos, empezó a mejorar de a poco. Prueba y error. Aún quedaba mucho camino por delante, pero a pesar del inicio tortuoso, logro seguir reaccionando bien a los tratamientos.

Y ahora recién había demostrado la suficiente mejoría para tener visitas. Estaba capacitado para convivir con otras personas, y al parecer su enfoque estaba menos errático, o eso decían los doctores. Pronto podría salir a la calle y empezar con su vida nuevamente. Trabajar. Convivir. Fue una larga espera hasta ese momento. Para la pelirroja se sintió aún más eterna de lo que fue.

Sus ojos, del mismo color que los de ella, se veían llenos de brillo. Al fin se le veía con vida. Diferentes a lo que eran. Vacíos y precipitados.

Luego de unos minutos observándose en silencio, el hombre bajó la mirada. Anna frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que ocurría por la cabeza de su padre. Sin entender nada. No sabía qué hacer, que decir, era todo tan nuevo y difícil.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, hija.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Escucharlo hablar normalmente era algo que realmente no creía posible. No recordaba esa voz llena de sentimiento en sus memorias. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿D-de que hablas?

-Siento haberte hecho todo esto, Anna, no pude superar la muerte de Astrid, y todo esto fue de mal en peor. No te traté como una hija, y abusé de ti. Sé que estoy enfermo, y aún hay cosas que me confunden, que no entiendo, pero no tengo excusa, fui un mal padre. No debí dejarme arrastrar por la tristeza ni dejar que los vicios me consumieran. Te dejé sola cuando más necesitábamos el apoyo mutuo.

Anna solo sonrió. No podía tenerle odio a su padre. No podía culparlo en lo absoluto. Quizás el miedo seguiría ahí, pero podía entenderlo. Podía entender el dolor por el que pasó. Perder a alguien que amas tanto era un sentimiento desgarrador. Imaginar qué de un día para otro, Elsa desapareciera de su vida, la llevaría al abismo de inmediato.

Ambos se parecían, no solo en los ojos ni en la sonrisa. Eran personas impulsivas, y muy sentimentales. Ser arrastrados por sus sentimientos era algo que tenían en común.

-Yo también hice cosas tontas, papá, cosas que me arrepiento. Lo de mamá nos afectó, y mucho, pero ella está mejor al saber que estamos juntos de nuevo, y superaremos el dolor, unidos.

\- ¿Y tus estudios? Sé que arruiné eso también…

Tomó las manos de su padre entre las suyas. Estaban cálidas, pero temblorosas, al igual que las suyas. Esas manos toscas. Trabajadoras. Al igual como las de su madre. Manos que eran capaces de hacer todo lo que querían por sí mismas. Así era la familia Summers. Laboriosa. Intensa. Cálida.

-Ya está todo resuelto, no te preocupes, y en realidad me alegró que lo arruinaras. Sé que suena mal, más bien, suena horrible, pero de verdad tuvo algo bueno todo esto, aunque sea difícil de creer.

\- ¿Hija?

Dio un salto al ver la confusión en los ojos de su padre.

-O sea, no me malentiendas, parte de eso también fue mi culpa, pero bueno, ya sabes, las cosas pasan por algo y gracias a fallar una y otra vez, conocí a alguien muy importante para mí.

Se escucha el leve golpeteo en la puerta. Bryan desvía su mirada hacia el origen del ruido, sin embargo, ella ni se inmuta. Fue capaz de reconocer el sonido de los tacones en el suelo antes de que la rubia pudiese llegar a la habitación.

-Puedes entrar, Elsa.

La rubia abrió la puerta y entró a paso lento, dubitativo, aun algo temerosa. El hombre dio un salto. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y confusión. Cuando la vio a su lado, le tomó la mano. Dándole la seguridad que necesitaba. La conocía tan bien.

-Me suena tu rostro.

-Señor Summers, soy Elsa Storm. Soy psicóloga y profesora en la universidad donde estudió su hija.

-Ella me dio la posibilidad de traerte aquí, papá. Me ayudó en todo, hasta en los estudios y también me dio un techo donde vivir. Sin ella, probablemente, seguiríamos luchando por sobrevivir. Hubiese sido aún más difícil de lo que ya era.

Sintió que su voz se rompía cuando el hombre sonrió levemente al escuchar sus palabras. Tuvo miedo de que reaccionara mal al saber quién era, pero verlo sonreír, con la sonrisa que tanto compartían, simplemente la enorgulleció por dentro. Había cambiado, ahora podía darlo por hecho. Era un hombre nuevo.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

-Gracias a usted por ponerla en mi camino.

Ambos se sonríen de manera grácil. Los ve a ambos, e intenta quitarse esas ganas de llorar. No quería mostrarle su rostro lloroso a su padre, ni tampoco sentirse débil con Elsa ahí. Ya había llorado lo suficiente. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte y contenerse.

-Bueno, papá, te traje un regalo. Imagino que te has sentido algo solo aquí.

Le entregó el paquete al hombre, que se quedó unos segundos estático, hasta que finalmente lo abrió. En su interior había una manta de lana con varios colores. Su rostro se quedó placido y silente. Como si su mente vagara entre muchas situaciones agradables. Como si su corazón latiera con emoción por primera vez en años.

Apreció el silencio de su padre.

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos, creía que había llorado mucho, pero no podía contenerlo. No con la mueca de su padre. No con el hombre que creyó que había perdido toda capacidad para sentir. Toda humanidad.

Esa manta la había tejido su madre cuando ella nació. La usó desde que tenía un día de edad. Era el tesoro de su padre luego de la muerte de su madre. La mantuvo bajo llave cuando aún tenía uso de la razón, siendo un recordatorio de su mujer. Era el nexo madre e hija, que quería mantener en su corazón. Como si quisiera guardar a su familia en algún lugar donde no pudiese llegar ningún mal. Donde ni él mismo pudiese llegar.

Aquel objeto tenía mucho significado para ambos. Era el trabajo de su madre, el cariño y la dedicación que definía a Astrid de Summers.

El amor de madre y el amor de esposa.

Estaba maltrecha y deshilachada con el pasar de los años. Cuando fueron a la casa por algunas cosas, la encontraron. Fue prácticamente una corazonada. Saber dónde su padre cuerdo había escondido la llave también había sido gracias a su intuición.

-Elsa me ayudó a restaurarla. -Se talló los ojos, quitándose las lágrimas de encima y sonrió. – Las tres hemos puesto dedicación en ella, así nos tendrás contigo todo el tiempo.

Lo siguiente pudo haber roto a la persona mas fría.

Bryan Summers se abrazaba de la frazada con fervor, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran sin tapujos. Dejando que los quejidos de su garganta y de su alma salieran de su cuerpo. Dejando que todo el dolor que había mantenido dentro de él, saliera a la luz. Dejando salir sus penas. Dejando que todo lo que había reprimido durante catorce años solamente saliera de su cuerpo.

Anna no lo había visto llorar nunca. Ni siquiera cuando su madre murió. Ni antes ni después.

Al verlo así, revelando todo su sufrimiento, le partió el corazón. Ver a ese gran hombre con su gran corazón roto en pedazos, rompiendo en llanto, era algo que no podría imaginar. Solo pudo tapar su rostro con su antebrazo e intentando no quebrarse. Intentando solamente apoyar a su padre, darle una sonrisa, animarlo. Tomó aire, calmándose lo suficiente para sonreír. Lo suficiente para mantener sus ojos sin ninguna nube de lágrimas borrando su visión.

Estaba feliz, no quería llorar más. Tenía a su padre de vuelta, y tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado, no podía estar más feliz que en ese momento.

Esperó a que él se calmara un poco y lo abrazó, para luego darle un beso en la cabeza. El hombre levantó el rostro mirando a ambas chicas. Sus ojos brillaban, sin ninguna lagrima. Estaba tranquilo. Sin ningún peso en su alma.

-Gracias por permitir que pudiese despedirme de mi esposa como debía.

-Cuando puedas salir iremos juntos los tres a visitarla. Le llevaremos de esos girasoles que tanto le gustaban. Para sus cumpleaños y su aniversario, también para navidad. Muchas flores y regalos. ¿De acuerdo, papá?

-Me parece fabuloso.

Le sonrió con todo el ánimo que tenía. Nuevamente esa sonrisa, que los identificaba como familia. Y era la primera vez en diez años que lo veía como su progenitor y no como el hombre que la mantenía aislada en su casa. Como si fuese un captor. Ahora era un hombre. Un hombre humano y real. Era su padre. Al fin era su padre. Y eso solamente podía darle paz a su ser.

Se despidieron del hombre y salieron de ahí. Intentaba respirar correctamente. Intentando calmarse. Aun sentía el peso y el nerviosismo que tenía antes de entrar. Estuvo imaginando como seria ese momento por mucho tiempo. A veces su imaginación le daba situaciones malas, o algunas buenas, pero era difícil anticipar alguna cosa. Toda opción la llenaba de terror.

Sintió la mano de Elsa tomar la suya. Apoyándola. Apoyándola como en el primer día que la conoció. Era la única persona que le había ayudado, que había creído en ella.

Y además le había devuelto a su padre. Le había devuelto a su familia.

Le dio una mirada. Esos ojos azules la miraban con esa paz que tanto le gustaba. Esa sonrisa tranquila que simplemente calmaba toda la tempestad que tenía en su interior. Ese frio que lograba detener el fuego que la consumía. Enredó sus dedos con los de ella, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza. Había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Le sonrió a la rubia. Estaba feliz. Todo gracias a Elsa.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Elsa.

-Es tu padre, tenía que hacerlo, así como tú me acompañaste a ver a mi familia.

-Hoy fue un lindo día de reunión familiar.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Tenía su mente funcionando a tope con todo lo sucedido.

-Has hecho mucho por mí, me devolviste a mi padre, a mi familia, y me ayudaste a levantarme de todos mis problemas. Me hubiese gustado poder hacer lo mismo por ti cuando perdiste a tus padres.

Miró esas olas azules dentro de los ojos de la rubia. Su seriedad. Su concentración. Como pensaba en una respuesta. Todas esas características que la volvían en la mujer más magnética y hermosa del mundo.

-Cuando los perdí me encerré a mí misma, y a mis miedos. Guardé todo dentro de mí, en vez de deshacerme de eso. Hasta hace un año todo eso me consumía. Me mantenía asustada, traumada. Me obligaba a mí misma a tener una máscara con cualquier persona. Te deshiciste de todo eso, y me diste libertad. Hiciste lo que nadie pudo. Me ayudaste, y me diste vida con tu sonrisa.

No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Elsa siempre le decía cosas tan profundas que le dejaban sin habla. Suponía que estaban a mano entonces. No lo había visto de esa forma. No había visto sus acciones de esa forma. Solo pensaba en sus actitudes egoístas. El querer tener a Elsa para sí misma. Tener a Elsa a su lado. Era tranquilizador que la relación que tenían había ayudado a que sus miedos desaparecieran. Ambas estaban más tranquilas con la vida que llevaban y ese día habían dado grandes pasos para estarlo aún más. Aún más tranquilas. Aún más felices.

No pudo evitar sonreír luego de desvelar tal información. Agradecía que Elsa le dejara en claro las cosas que su mente no era capaz de visualizar por sí misma. Era una torpe con eso de las relaciones. Con eso del amor.

-Tu padre tiene tu misma sonrisa. Igual de mágica.

-No se lo digas a él solo para ganarte al suegro.

Sintió su oreja arder. Elsa tenía esa costumbre. Ya era parte de su relación. Ella decía algo estúpido o fuera de lugar, y esos dedos gélidos la agarraban como una pinza asesina. Mientras más la molestaba menos le dolía. Aunque se estaba haciendo inmune con el tiempo.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

Le gustaba hacer enfadar a Elsa, y ella misma lo sabía, era divertido. Poder verla y escucharla reír también era divertido. Son esas pequeñas cosas que te da la vida, y tienes que aprovecharlas al máximo y no desperdiciar ni una pizca de diversión. Con Elsa era feliz 24/7. Con Elsa jamás se aburriría.

Se detuvo, mientras la rubia seguía su camino hacia la salida.

La veía caminar y pensaba que era tan perfecta.

No, era un hecho, Elsa Storm es perfecta.

Una reina divina.

Se miraba a sí misma, tan diferente, tan…ella misma, tan Anna Summers.

Había días donde se despertaba a su lado. Veía esas pestañas largas, y mueca tranquila. Y no podía parar de pensar en lo afortunada que era. Conocer a Elsa era sin duda lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Y aunque aquellas ideas desafortunadas llegaran a su mente, solo podía decirse a sí misma que ambas eran polos opuestos. Se complementaban, y probablemente no encontraría a otra persona en la vida con la que todo ocurriera de una manera tan cómoda y natural.

Con Elsa tenían una conexión única.

Especial.

Extraordinaria.

El destino las había juntado. Y eso era lo único que le importaba. Mientras pudiese hacerla reír, mientras pudiese estar a su lado y acompañarla, todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

Nada más le importaba que Elsa.

\- ¡Elsa, no me dejes atrás!

La rubia soltó un bufido al detenerse. Se giró, juntando la mirada con la turquesa, y estiró la mano. Soltó una risa al verla cooperar de mala gana.

Elsa era la mejor persona que podría haber conocido. Una verdadera diosa.

Una reina.

Su reina.

No pudo haber tenido más suerte. Le tomó la mano nuevamente y siguieron caminando a paso lento.

La nieve caía lentamente por las calles, llenándolas de blanco. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de emoción. Era increíble. Poder ver la nieve caer luego de tanto tiempo. Sintió que volvería a llorar, pero solo soltó un suspiro, y sonrió. Era lo mejor que podía ocurrir en ese momento. Diferente a las catástrofes que imaginó. Muy diferente y claramente más hermoso.

No había nevado en años. Era como si el universo le quisiera dar un regalo. Como si su madre quisiera darle un regalo. Miró a la rubia, también estaba mirando la nieve con ilusión. Como si los padres de Elsa también quisieran darle una señal.

Ahora no estaba encerrada, ahora estaba con Elsa, estaban juntas, y al fin habían solucionado todos los temas pendientes que tenían. Con esto esperaba que las pesadillas acabarían para siempre, que los miedos acabarían y que de ahora en adelante solo pudiesen compartir del futuro en tranquilidad.

Y allí estaba ella.

Su Elsa.

Con todo su entorno blanco, con la nieve, era como si fuese parte de ella. Como si estuviese destinada a vivir solamente para poder verla a ella rodeada de ese manto blanco. Era casi mágico. No. De seguro era magia pura. Quizás ahora tenía sentido aquellos sueños nevados que había tenido. Elsa era su invierno. ¡Era una señal!

Soltó una risa al imaginar algún tatuaje invernal dedicado a su novia en algún rincón de su cuerpo. La idea sonaba fantástica. De seguro a Elsa le encantaría.

Miró a su alrededor. Fascinándose con aquel acontecimiento inesperado. Sentía su mano aun enlazada con la de Elsa. Aun conectándose.

-Al final empezó a nevar. Justo lo que más anhelabas, Anna.

Sonrió con aun más ganas ante la mirada inquisidora de la rubia. Volteó para mirarla nuevamente. Se veía increíble. Se rio por lo bajo. Su cabello platinado ya tenía escarchas. Se levantó de puntitas y le limpio el cabello. Aunque era un trabajo perdido ya que terminarían totalmente blancas en su carrera al auto. Pero era lo interesante y divertido de la nieve. ¿O no…? No, claro que no. Volvió a reír.

-Hey, Elsa, ¿Necesitas llegar a casa muy pronto?

-Tengo clases que organizar, pero no hay apuro alguno…

Soltó una risa cómplice. Los ojos azules la miraban con duda y con interés. Como se empezaba a intoxicar de su propia emoción. Como si una parte de ella también supiera lo que pasaba por su mente. Era el momento. Era lo que había soñado desde el día del accidente. ¿Y qué mejor que cumplir su sueño con la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida?

Con su reina del hielo.

\- ¿Por qué, Anna?

…

 _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

* * *

Amigos míos, espero estén felices con el final, gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores que me han acompañado hasta este punto. Los que leyeron, los que comentaron, los que le dieron follow, a todos. También a mi novia que me ha apoyado en montones. Se los agradezco. Quedé muy conforme con la historia, aunque igual la editara varias veces, para quedarme sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Fue bonito, han sido unos meses tranquilizadores para mi alma de escritora que llevaba sin escribir. Un gran final, si me dejan decirlo. Quise ser mala, y buena, y no sé, salió una mezcla de eso.

Sé que en mi calendario esta una historia Korrasami, pero eso no quiere decir que el Elsanna no vuelva, porque lo bueno siempre vuelve. O debería. Así que estén atentos a mis redes sociales y esas cosas. Porque no quiero pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir. O me dará un ataque o algo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
